


Nur ein einziges Mal

by Superbleifrei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbleifrei/pseuds/Superbleifrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese Geschichte handelt von einer Covention, bei der Jensen und Misha ein paar unangenehme Fragen beantwortet müssen, was  ungeahnte Folgen nach sich zieht. Pairing… wer hätte es gedacht: Jensen und Misha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Der erste Teil der Geschichte hat teilweise genauso auf der JIB3 stattgefunden. Hier der Link für alle die sich mal das Original anschauen möchten:

 

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lbqk3JWVxc

 

Ich habe es etwas abgeändert, da ich nicht eins zu eins das Video übernehmen wollte und manchmal ist einfach recht schwer zu verstehen was gesagt wird. Nebenbei bemerkt ist mein Englisch alles andere als gut… Deshalb für alle die wirklich da waren und wissen wie es wirklich stattgefunden hat: Asche auf meine Tomaten… Nennen wir es einfach künstlerische Freiheit. Die Destiel Frage ist natürlich erfunden…

 

Nur ein einziges Mal…

Kapitel: You’re Welcome

Lautes Jubeln erfüllt den großen Vorführraum des Hilton Airport Hotels in Rom. Die Luft ist heiß und stickig, die Blicke der Anwesenden sind vollkommen gefesselt auf die beiden Männer gerichtet, die auf der improvisierten Bühne stehen.

 „Danke dass du diese Frage gestellt hast!” Jensen lächelt die Frau freundlich an und setzt sich wieder auf dem mit braunem Leder bezogenen Stuhl. Er sieht zur gegenüber liegenden Seite, wo schon die nächste darauf wartete ihr Anliegen loszuwerden. Er begrüßt sie strahlend mit einem schnellen „Hi” welches Sie erwidert, dann fährt sie in gebrochenem Englisch fort: „Mein Name ist Elena und ich finde, dass ihr großartig seid!” Misha unterbricht sie überheblich nickend und sagt: „Das sind wir Tatsächlich.” Unbeirrt redet sie weiter: „Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich so schlecht englisch spreche, aber ich kann es leider nicht so gut.” Der schwarzhaarige macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und zuckt mit dem Achseln.

 

Jensen sieht sie interessiert an: „Warst du diejenige die Jared vorhin gesagt hat, er wäre großartig?” Die Frau stammelt unverständlich, „Hast du ihm bei der Autogrammstunde gesagt er wäre großartig?” Sein Kollege hebt blitzschnell das Mikrofon und stellt amüsiert fest: „Sie guckt als wolle sie sagen - Nein so etwas würde ich niemals machen!’.“  Der Dunkelblonde lässt seine grünen Augen suchend durch die Menge wandern: „Okay, weil nämlich jemand bei der Autogrammstunde zu Jared gegangen ist -” sein Freund steht auf und unterbricht ihn aufgeregt: „Willst du es nachspielen?”  Jen erwidert begeistert: „Ja!” an das Publikum gerichtet ergänzt er: „Ich mache keine Witze, so habe ich es erzählt bekommen. Ich spiele Jared!”

 

Er beugt sich über einen imaginären Tisch und tut so als würde er Autogramme schreiben, eine ‘Frau’ stolpert auf ihn zu, hier in einer atemberaubenden Darstellung von Misha Collins. ‘Jared’ sieht auf und grüßt den Fan mit einem knappen „Hi!”.  Worauf dieser beginnt wild mit seinen Armen zu gestikulieren und in seinem besten russischen Akzent zu stottern: „Ich möchte dir einfach dafür danken, dass du so großartig bist!” Das Publikum lacht, Blitzlicht flackert. ‘Jared’ lehnt sich leicht nach vorne, zwinkert der Dame beipflichtend nickend zu und erwidert: „Keine Ursache!” Misha grinst breit, dreht sich lachend weg und setzt sich wieder hin, während die Menge jubelt und applaudiert.

 

Jensen hebt das Mikro an die weichen Lippen nickt und schmunzelt, dann bewegt er seinen Zeigefinger in einer verneinenden Geste. Misha grätscht im prustend dazwischen: „Er hat mir das erzählt als wir gerade-” Der Andere unterbricht ihn einfach: „Eine wahre Geschichte!!  Er kam vollkommen betrübt zu uns und sagte „Leute ich muss euch etwas beichten” Misha grunzt lachend, sein Gegenüber verstellt seine Stimme um etwas mehr wie der langhaarige Riese zu klingen: „Ich muss etwas gestehen, ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte, es kam einfach so raus-”  Die tief blauen Augen seines Kollegen strahlen und seine Mundwinkel zucken als er einwirft: „Ich war so in Gedanken das ich einfach-“ kichernd gibt er auf. Sein Kumpel springt ein und ahmt die Betroffenheit des Jüngeren nach: „Sie hat mir gesagt ich wäre großartig und ich habe hoch geschaut und mit ‘Keine Ursache’ geantwortet!”

Lautes Jubeln, Pfiffe und klatschen sind zu hören. Misha dreht sich glucksend zu Jen: „Er hat es mir im Laufe unseres gemeinsamen Fotoshootings erzählt, danach mussten wir eine zehnminütige Pause einlegen, weil wir nicht aufhören konnten zu lachen.”  Der Andere lachte hell auf und beugt sich gelöst nach vorne. Sein zierlicher Kollege versucht sich zusammen zu reißen, doch er scheitert und als er spricht sind seine Worte durch das anhaltende kichern kaum zu verstehen: „Die Tränen liefen uns übers Gesicht, wir waren völlig machtlos!” 

 

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten zuckten Sie mit den Schultern und stammeln kurz synchron.

Der Dunkelblonde fand seine Sprache als erster wieder und schaut fragend ins Publikum: „Ich meine, was soll man auch darauf erwidern?” Er befindet sich wieder im Jaredmodus und reißt Augen und den Mund weit auf, als wäre er zu überwältigt um zu sprechen, dann grinst großspurig und säuselt dunkel: „Keine Ursache…“ Er zwinkert „Und  ** _du_**  bist großartig, weil du weißt dass ich es bin!” Ein Beifallsorkan bricht los, derweil interessiert sich Misha sehr für die Wasserflaschen und spielt an ihnen herum. Jensen wendet sich dem in Vergessenheit geratenen Fan zu und sieht sie entschuldigend an: „Ich bin mir sicher du wolltest eine Frage stellen, tut mir leid das wir dich nicht haben zu Wort kommen lassen!!”

 

Die Frau mit dem ausgeprägten Akzent beginnt zu sprechen und was sie sagt klingt etwas auswendig gelernt: „Könntet ihr bitte so etwas wie “Guten Morgen Elena” oder was auch immer ihr möchtet, in mein Handy sprechen, damit ich es als Wecker benutzen kann?” Die Massen grölen und pfeifen unterstützend, Misha feixt lässt seinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken, dann sahen sich die beiden Freunde tief in die Augen und zogen die Augenbrauen unschlüssig zusammen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er sie richtig verstanden hatte, fragte Jen nach: „Du möchtest also, dass wir etwas aufnehmen-“ Die Frau unterbricht ihn augenblicklich in gebrochenem Englisch: „Ich spreche nicht… ich verstehe nicht.” Überraschtes Lachen geht durch das Publikum, Jensen strauchelt kurz, setzt dann hastig nach: „Okay ich vermute, ich weiß was wir machen sollen.” Er sieht zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, legt die Stirn in Falten und fragt: „Ist dir klar, was Sie von uns möchte?“  Der charismatische Schauspieler nickte ernst: „Ich denke ich weiß worum es geht.” Dann ergänzt er unschuldig: „Ich glaube ich habe verstanden was sie sich wünscht, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher ob sie es auch bekommen wird!”

 

Die Zuschauer Lachen ausgelassen. Die Frau war inzwischen verlegen an Jensen herangetreten um ihm ihr Handy zu reichen, er steht sofort auf und tritt an den Stuhl seines Partners. Misha erhebt sich ebenfalls seine Stimme ist seicht und unergründlich: „Also, du möchtest von etwas geweckt werden, das dich in die Richtige Stimmung versetzt um entspannt in den Tag zu starten?”  Er bewegt seine Schultern als würde er sich genüsslich an etwas reiben, was natürlich sofort von heiserem Geschrei aus der Menge begleitet wird.

 Jensen beugt sich langsam über Seinen Freund um ihn in sein rechtes Ohr zu flüstern, doch dieser weicht ihm geschickt aus und bietet ihm die andere Seite an. Sie stehen dicht beieinander, flüstern und lachen verhalten, trennen sich kurz nur um noch näher zusammen zu rücken. Sie beratschlagen sich weiter, Misha grinst und wirft dann laut lachen den Kopf in den Nacken.

Das Publikum verfällt in lauter ohhh und ahhh Rufe, da die zwei zusammen einfach extrem niedlich aussehen.

 

Sie entfernen sich etwas voneinander und Jen strahlt seinen Kollegen listig an, dann hält er das Mobiltelefon in Reichweite. Misha erkundigt sich kichernd: „In Ordnung, nimmt es schon auf?” Der andere betrachtet kurz das Gerät dann erwidert er: „Uuund, Los!“ Dann fangen Beide an wie von Sinnen und panisch vor Angst zu kreischen:  **„Elena!!! Wach auf, wach doch auf!!!! Du musst aufstehen! Oh mein Gott!!!!”**

Ihre Gesichter sind in gespielter Agonie zu grotesken Fratzen verzerrt:  **„Sie kommen!!! Steh auf, bitte du musst aufstehen!!!!!”**

 

Dann hören sie ganz plötzlich auf, ihre Gesichter zeigen keinerlei Regung, Jensen befeuchtet kurz seine Lippen und setzt sich wieder hin. Ernst  und etwas diabolisch sagt er: „Das wird genau einmal ihr Weckton sein!” Misha fährt sich mit seiner feingliedrigen Hand über die vollen Lippen und lacht unterdrückt. „Und dann wird sie so aufwachen” - er springt in gespielter Panik von seinem Stuhl auf und blickt sich verstört und leicht paranoid um, sein Freund steigt mit ein, greift sich an die wohl definierte Brust, tut so als hätte er gerade einen Herzinfarkt. Der Dunkelblonde schüttelt eindringlich den Kopf: „Tja, das war keine gute Idee! Ich würde ja wieder zu-” das nun folgende spricht er unglaublich sanft und liebevoll aus-

„Guten Morgen, es ist jetzt Zeit zum Aufstehen-  wechseln!”

 

Der Fan ist allerdings absolut begeistert und bedankt sich überschwänglich, als sie ihr Handy zurückbekommt. Jensen erwidert freundlich: „Na klar, jederzeit!” Dann wendet er sich an den attraktiven Mann zu seiner Rechten: „Hast du überhaupt etwas gesagt oder hast du nur in Todesangst vor dich hin gekreischt?” Misha gluckst nur und nickt. Der Andere erwidert ungläubig: „Okay… das… das ist doch schön!” 

Eine junge blondgelockte Frau tritt an das Pult und nachdem Misha eine einladende Geste gemacht hat, traut sie sich schüchtern ihre Frage zu formulieren:

„Wisst ihr das Slash Fictions über euch geschrieben werden und wenn ja, was haltet ihr davon?” Misha sieht seinen Kollegen fragend an, der starrt allerdings nur peinlich berührt auf seine Füße. Der Dunkelhaarige macht seiner Verwirrung Luft und äußert etwas irritiert: „Slash? Das ist doch der Leadgitarrist von Guns N’ Roses… was hat der mit uns zu tun?” Jensen brüllt vor Lachen, stammelt immer wieder von hysterischen Kicker Attacken unterbrochen: „Oh Gott… das… hat… er nicht… wirklich… gesagt!” Erst als er fast einen Erstickungstod stirbt ist sein Körper bereit sich zu beruhigen. Er seufzt theatralisch: „Kleiner, du musst noch verdammt viel lernen! Ich werde dir das später, in einer ruhigen Minute erklären…” Dann erscheint ein Mann seitlich am Bühnenrand und bedeutet ihnen dass die Zeit abgelaufen war. Sie verabschieden sich herzlich von ihrem Publikum und verlassen die Bühne.

 

 


	2. Lauf Forrest, lauf!

2\. Kapitel: Lauf Forrest, lauf!

 

 

Mann, das war genau der Richtige Moment gewesen um ihren Auftritt zu beenden, anscheinend gab es doch so etwas wie einen Gott. Wenn er diese Frage hätte weiter ausführen müssen, die Vorstellung das auch noch vor Publikum zu tun…ihm wurde flau im Magen.

 

Misha musterte ihn spitzbübisch von der Seite und unterbrach seine Grübeleien: „Dir war diese Slash…Sache offensichtlich sehr unangenehm… Warum? Ist es was Versautes?“

 

Unbehaglich rieb sich der angesprochene den Nacken und erwiderte ausweichend: „Wie gesagt, ich erklär es dir in einer ruhigen Minute…“ Skeptisch musterte ihn der Kleinere: „Jetzt spuck es schon aus, sonst frage ich Onkel Google!“ „Misha, hör doch einfach auf zu nerven! Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden okay?“ Er dreht sich um und verschwindet, lässt seinen sichtlich verwirrten Kollegen einfach stehen.

 

Später am Abend gehen sie mit dem kompletten Team noch etwas trinken, Jensen weicht Misha aus, so gut er kann. Was etwas schwierig ist, da der schwarzhaarige ihm die Hälfte des Abends hinterher läuft und eine Erklärung für sein komisches Verhalten fordert. Bevor sie ausgegangen waren hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sein Freund die unangebrachte Frage irgendwann schon vergessen würde. Aber das konnte er sich schön aus dem Kopf schlagen, stattdessen sollte er besser ganz schnell anfangen sich  passende Worte für sein seltsames Benehmen zurecht zu legen. Durch sein kindisches weglaufen machte er alles nur noch schlimmer.

 

Er lehnte sich über sein halb leeres Glas und seufzte schwer. Verdammt, er war so froh wenn dieses Wochenende vorbei war und er wieder nach Hause fliegen konnte. Was nicht daran lag, dass er die Zeit mit den Supernaturalfans nicht genoss. Nein, eigentlich liebte er diese kleinen Treffen, aber seit Misha dabei war…war es nicht mehr das Selbe. Dieser Mann hatte seine kleine, heile Welt in seine erstaunlich schönen Hände genommen und entzwei gerissen. Einfach so, _zack_ …und plötzlich war alles anders. Alles was vorher klar und selbstverständlich gewesen war, war nun seltsam verzerrt und fühlte sich falsch an. Er hatte geglaubt in seinem Leben alles erreicht, alles gefunden zu haben- und dann erschien dieser Kerl am Set und ihm wurde schmerzhaft vor Augen geführt das er in einer Illusion lebte. Seit diesem Tag war sein Leben die Hölle und der Himmel zugleich. Er genoss jeden Augenblick mit ihm und gleichzeitig hasste er sich dafür, dass er es tat.

 

Mit einer Geste seiner Hand gibt er dem Ober zu verstehen, dass er ihm nachschenken soll. Sein wievielter war das wohl? Egal, spielt doch sowieso keine Rolle, Jared hat jedenfalls mehr als genug, der Hüne tanzt ausgelassen, zwischenzeitlich schwankt er dabei bedrohlich. Er lächelte in seinen Drink, verflucht er liebte diese Kerle, sie waren seine zweite Familie. Aber was er für Misha empfand war…- ** _STOP!_**

Er verpasste sich eine mentale Ohrfeige und versuchte sich an dem regen Gespräch seiner Kollegen zu beteiligen. Die ganze Zeit spürte er seinen brennenden Blick und als er den Kopf hob sah er in die inzwischen leicht verärgerten blauen Augen. Jensen legte den Kopf schief und versuchte sich an einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, aber er wusste dass er nicht so leicht davon kommen würde, denn leicht war es mit Misha nie.

 


	3. Hanging By A Moment

3.Kapitel: Hanging By A Moment

 

Was ihn wieder zu seinem Ursprungs Gedanken brachte: Er musste ganz dringend nach Hause, da er die Nähe des anderen Mannes einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Jensen erwischte sich immer öfter dabei, wie er den Schwarzhaarigen mit unverhohlenem Verlangen musterte. Seine überschwänglichen Gesten, sein strahlendes Lachen und diese unbeschreiblichen Augen. Er würde drei Kreuze machen, sobald er wieder in seiner alltäglichen Rutine gefangen war. Wenn sich nicht schon kurz nach dem Frühstück die Angst in sein Herz schlich, das er heute vielleicht nicht stark genug wäre. Irgendwann würde es auffallen und wie sollte er seinem Freund erklären was mit ihm los war? Ach was soll das…er wusste ja nicht einmal selbst was in ihm vorging, wollte es gar nicht wissen.

Was er aber mit Bestimmtheit wusste war, dass er so viel Abstand zwischen sie beide bringen musste wie möglich. Damit er sich wieder einreden konnte, wie gut und toll und vor allem _normal_ doch alles war. Das er Glücklich war mit dem was er hatte: Eine Frau die ihn liebte und ein ruhiges beschauliches Leben.

Ein erschrockener Schrei lässt ihn aufblicken, sein Gehirn brauchte eine Weile um das Bild zu verarbeiten, doch dann prustet er los. Jared war anscheinend über seine langen Beine gestolpert und hatte einen laut fluchenden Jim Beaver (Bobby) unter sich begraben. Nachdem sie die beiden voneinander getrennt hatten, beschlossen sie den Abend zu beenden und Jared, der immer noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen stand ins Hotel zu bringen.

Nachdem sie gut zwanzig Minuten durch die frische Nachtluft gelaufen waren, durchquerten sie zügig die prunkvolle Eingangshalle und gingen in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Sie hatten den großen Mann zwischen sich geklemmt, um ihn zu stützen während sie mit langsamen schritten ihr Ziel erreichten.

Sie waren alle angeheitert, die Stimmung war entspannt und als sie den verspiegelten Aufzug betraten, sahen sie ihre Spiegelbilder dümmlich grinsen. Sebastian Roché (Balthazar) drückte zur Freude aller, auf sämtliche Knöpfe die er erreichen konnte und während die einen ihn wüste Schimpfwörter an den Kopf schmissen unterhielten sich die anderen ausgelassen weiter. Als der Fahrstuhl das erste Mal stocken zum Stehen kam, taumelte Jar leicht, kaschierte es aber geschickt indem er sie alle in eine überschwängliche Umarmung zog und ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Jensen musterte seinen besten Freund misstrauisch: „Hey mein Großer, glaubst du wirklich es ist eine gute Idee alleine zu deinem Zimmer zu gehen?“ Jared kicherte und erwiderte zwinkernd: „Erfinde doch keine Ausreden, sag doch einfach das du mich gerne ins Bett bringen möchtest!“ Die Wangen des dunkelblonden färbten sich in einem zarten Rosa und er sah beschämt zu Boden. „Alles klar, gute Nacht!“ Der Lift setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und je höher sie kamen desto leerer wurde er, bis er schließlich vollkommen alleine war, mit ihm. Vorbei war die gute Stimmung und angespanntes Schweigen füllte den kleinen Raum.

Misha lehnt an einem der Spiegel, den Kopf  leicht zur Seite geneigt, sah er den anderen Mann schmunzelnd an: „Verrätst du mir jetzt was mit die los ist und was es mit diesem Slash auf sich hat?” Jensen starrt ihn einige Sekunden missmutig an. „Was denn, dachtest du wirklich ich würde es vergessen? So wie du dich aufführst?” Sein Gegenüber räusperte sich ertappt: „Wir sollten das vielleicht auf Morgen-” etwas ungehalten wurde er unterbrochen: „Jensen, ich denke du hast mich jetzt lange genug auf die Folter gespannt! Wieso bringt dich das so aus dem Konzept?” Resigniert senkt der Jüngere sein Haupt und beginnt leise zu murmeln: „Fictions sind wie das Wort schon sagt, erfundene Geschichten zu einem beliebigen Thema, in diesem speziellen Fall über uns.”

Der andere zog die Stirn kraus: „Gut okay, ich verstehe zwar nicht warum dir das so unangenehm ist…” unbehaglich trat Jensen von einem Fuß auf den anderen und erwiderte stockend: „Das… war noch nicht alles, bei einer “normalen” Geschichte würden wir hier in diesem Fahrstuhl stehen und vermutlich einen Geist verprügeln, oder sowas. Bei einer Slash würden wir…” Scheiße das war zu viel, er konnte doch nicht hier stehen, eingeschlossen in dieser Sardinenbüchse und…

Misha macht eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, woraufhin Jen sein Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckt und in einem Wahnsinnstempo zu sprechen beginnt. Durch die Geschwindigkeit, und die Hände in seinem Gesicht, kam dabei jedoch nur unverständliches Zeug heraus. „Kannst du das bitte wiederholen? Ich glaube deine Aussprache und der Whiskey kämpfen gerade um die Vorherrschaft.” 

Ja, er wünschte es wäre wirklich so verdammt einfach, heftiger als beabsichtigt erwiderte er: „Wir würden rummachen, okay? Hast du das jetzt endlich kapiert?“

 

 


	4. With A Look To Paint The Sky

4\. Kapitel: With A Look To Paint The Sky

 

Misha wurde unangenehm Heiß und er drückte sich noch enger an den Spiegel, den er kühl in seinem Rücken fühlen konnte und der das einzige war was ihn noch aufrechthielt. Es schien als sei die Temperatur in der kleinen Kabine um gefühlte 50 Grad gestiegen. Er räusperte sich, versuchte das imaginäre Band, welches ihm die Kehle zuschnürte abzustreifen, dann fragte er mit belegter Stimme: „Was meinst du mit… rummachen?“ Jensen sah in den Spiegel, erblickte seine müden, dunkel umrandeten Augen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Bitte, lass es einfach gut sein…                                         Es ist mir peinlich und unangenehm mit dir darüber zu sprechen.“

Sein Kollege nickte knapp, seine Frage war leise, kaum mehr als ein geflüsterter Hauch: „Ist dir die Vorstellung so zuwider?“ Jensen stieß ein Schnauben aus: „ Ach darum geht es doch gar nicht!“ „Doch, das tut es! Genau darum geht es!“ Er gestikulierte aufgebracht. „Glaubst du denn ich bekomme nicht mit wie du dich mir gegenüber verhältst? Du ziehst dich immer weiter zurück, weichst mir aus, redest nicht mehr mit mir…außer wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt.“ Er brach ab, schluckte hörbar, die blauen Augen vor Trauer verschleiert. Als er weitersprach tat er es mit brüchiger Stimme: „Und ich weiß, dass das alles meine Schuld ist…“

Etwas perplex starrte der Dunkelblonde auf die zitternde Gestalt: „ _Deine_ Schuld? Wie _kommst_ du darauf dass es _deine_ Schuld wäre?“ Fast ein wenig trotzig sah der Schwarzhaarige direkt in die verwirrten, grünen Augen: „Du fühlst dich unwohl in meiner Gegenwart, weil _ich_ mich in _deiner_ zu wohl fühle…“

Gott verflucht, hatte er das tatsächlich _laut_ ausgesprochen? Nach dem völlig entgleisten Gesicht seines Freundes zu urteilen... _Verdammter Alkohol!_ Das Zeug sollte verboten werden. _Ernsthaft_ …so richtig…für immer…er würde nie wieder etwas trinken…

Jensen musterte ihn während dieser schwachsinnigen kleinen Debatte mit versteinerter Miene.

Okay, das hatte er mächtig versaut, Zeit sich zu überlegen, wie er aus der Nummer wieder raus kam. Stotternd startete er einen, zu Gegeben ziemlich schwachen Erklärungsversuch: „Also, äh…hör zu… d..das war nicht **_so_**  gemeint…a..also nicht slashfictionmäßig…eher-“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Jensen überbrückte die kurze Distanz in weniger als einem Wimpernschlag. Kam auf ihn zu wie Feuer auf Papier und stand plötzlich so dich vor ihm, dass er seinen warmen Atem im Gesicht spürte. Dieser Umstand wiederum, brachte Mishas stockend zum Stillstand, vor allem als die vollen Lippen des Mannes, den seinen immer näher kamen.

Jensen ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, hielt ihn mit seinem Blick gefangen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Münder das erste Mal zaghaft berührten konnten, schaffte er es nur mit Mühe ein leises Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Der Jüngere zog sich ein Stück zurück, sah in die himmelblauen Augen, als erbitte er sein Einverständnis. Doch statt einer Antwort griff Misha einfach in das weiche dunkelblonde Haar und zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter. Verlangend drängte er sich an den muskulösen Körper, seine Hände legten sich wie von selbst um die schmale Hüfte des anderen und brachte sie noch dichter zusammen. Als er begann sich mit lasziven Bewegungen an ihm zu reiben, keuchte Jensen überrascht auf.

Ein prickeln durchlief seinen ganzen Körper und er erschauderte, wollte endlich von diesen warmen sinnlichen Lippen kosten. Seine Lieder flatterten und er wimmerte, während Jen sein Becken fest gegen ihn stieß, sodass er die harte Erektion des Anderen an seiner eigenen fühlten konnte.

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher bis er den süßen Geruch ihrer Haut atmete. Verlangend lehnte er den Kopf zurück, bereit den so verzweifelt gewünschten Kuss endlich zu empfangen. Sein Köper bebte unter den geschickten Händen seines Freundes, halb wahnsinnig vor Lust ließ er seine Finger immer wieder durch das seidige Haar gleiten. Unaufhaltsam schob er sich auf ihn zu. Jetzt endlich, nach all der Zeit des sehnsüchtigen Wartens war es so weit, ihre zitternden Lippen berührten sich, hauchzart. Das schlagartig aufblühende Gefühl, des angekommen seins erschütterte ihn, durchdrang jeden Winkel seiner Seele. Im Vergleich dazu hätte ihn ein Blitzschlag nur müde lächeln lassen. Er intensivierte den Kuss, Jensen stöhnte verhalten in seinen Mund, verleitete ihn dazu seine Hand tiefer wandern zu lassen. Als sich die feingliedrigen Finger durch die Hose um Jensens Schaft schlossen, sog dieser zischend die Luft ein und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Er wollte, nein, er _brauchte_ noch so viel mehr…

Doch er hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft den obersten Knopf der Jeans zu öffnen, als plötzlich  die Fahrstuhltür mit einem lauten  ** _’PING’_**   aufgleitet und die Beiden auseinanderstoben, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Sie starrten sich um Fassung ringend an, Misha räusperte sich verlegen und schenkte Jen ein unsicheres Lächeln. Dieser fuhr angestrengt mit der Hand über sein erhitzest Gesicht und vermied es sein Gegenüber anzusehen. Sogar als Misha einen zögerlichen Schritt auf in zumachte und begann mit seinen Fingern die raue Wange zu liebkosen. Sanft zeichnete er die harte Linie seinen Kiefers nach. Doch heftiger als erforderlich, entzog sich der Jüngere erst der Berührung und dann der kompletten Situation indem er kommentarlos den Fahrstuhl verließ.

Der Schwarzhaarige eilte ihm verdutz nach: „Hey, Jensen! Warte doch mal! Lauf… lauf doch nicht einfach weg! **_Bitte_** , findest du nicht, dass wir wenigstens über das Geschehene reden sollten?“ Er streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, wagte es jedoch nicht ihn noch einmal anzufassen, da er eine erneute Zurückweisung einfach nicht ertragen würde. Die Flucht endete vor der Zimmertür und Jensen brauchte nur so lange es dauerte, den Schlüssel im Schloss zu drehen, um die Schmetterlinge in Mishas Bauch zu vergiften: „Nein, **_Kumpel_** _,_ zwischen uns gibt es nichts mehr zu bereden…”

Das vor Hohn triefende Wort trat an Jensens Stelle, als dieser in sein Zimmer verschwand. Es hallte durch den dunklen, plötzlich viel zu leeren Korridor. Tief verletzt starrte Misha einige Minuten auf die geschlossene Tür, wie gelähmt stand er da, die Situation überforderte ihn vollkommen. Das Gefühl des Verlustes und der Einsamkeit fraß sich schonungslos in sein wild schlagendes Herz. Noch bevor er es überhaupt versuchte, wusste er, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war sich zu rühren. Denn die Angst er würde in Tausend Teile zerspringen, wenn er es tatsächlich täte, war einfach zu groß.

 


	5. Seven Devils

05 Seven Devils

 

 

Er schlug die Tür so heftig zu, als wäre das, was gerade eben passiert war allein ihre Schuld. Jensens geballte Faust traf mit einem dumpfen Laut auf die selbst geschaffene Barriere. Er atmete heftig, sankt mit der Stirn gegen das harte Holz. Seine Nasenspitze streifte die glatte Oberfläche, die vollen Lippen teilten sich und er wisperte ein raues „Gottverdammt!“  Vor Wut bebend presste er die Zähne so fest zusammen dass sie knirschten. Das Gefühl vor einem tiefen Abgrund zu stehen bemächtigte sich seiner, pechschwarz und nach Fäulnis stinkend tat er sich vor ihm auf. All seine verbotenen, lang zurückgehaltenen Sehnsüchte streckten drohend ihre Klauen nach ihm aus, bereit sich in sein Fleisch zu graben um ihn hinunter in die Finsternis zu zerren. Seine schweißnassen Finger krallten sich in dem weiß lackierten Rahmen fest, er durfte unter gar keinen Umständen den halt verlieren.

Alles in ihm schrie, begehrte gegen ihn und die Entscheidung die er getroffen hatte auf. Pure Anarchie hatte das Kommando übernommen, jeder gegen jeden, ein verheerendes Chaos war ausgebrochen. Unter dem Druck, der viel zu  widersprüchlichen Gedanken, drohte sein Kopf zu platzen. Sogar sein Herz war hin und hergerissen und schlug so heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass es schmerzte. Zitternd gaben seine Knie unter ihm nach, er landete auf allen Vieren und legte schützend die Arme um sich. Doch er wusste der Versuch war vergebens, denn die Bedrohung kam nicht von außen. Obwohl er in dem zu flauschigen Teppich versank, glaubte er zu spüren wie ihm die kalten, scharfkantigen Felsen des Abgrundes die Hände zerschnitten. „Nicht hinsehen… einfach nicht hinsehen….“ Leise murmelte er die Worte, wie ein Mantra. Doch das ziehen in seinem Innern wurde immer stärker, erreichte den Punkt der Unerträglichkeit und als er sich dem unausweichlichem Stellte, erschütterte dies seine Seele in einem Ausmaß, von dem er sich wohl nie mehr erholen würde.

Denn plötzlich war alles in ein bedrohlich helles Licht getaucht. Er hatte jede noch so kleine Erinnerung, jede Aufmerksamkeit, jedes Lächeln gehütet wie einen Schatz. Hatte sie in Kisten gepackt, vernagelt und tief in sich begraben. Aber sie waren geöffnet worden, jede einzelne von Ihnen und er sah den Inhalt in all seiner Klarheit. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so sehr gewollt wie diesen Mann, mit einer Intensivität die an Raserei grenzte. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers hungerte  er nach ihm, hungerte nach der Wärme, der Geborgenheit die er nur in seinen Armen fand.

Niemand hatte jemals solch überwältigend starke Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst…nicht einmal…Sie…

Bitterkeit stieg wie saure Galle empor, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er diesmal viel weiter gehen und viel tiefer würde graben müssen, um wieder zu seinem alten Ich zurück zu finden.

Aber Konnte er das, nach allem was zwischen ihnen passiert war? Wollte er das? Bestand nicht vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit…

Seine Lippen kribbelten immer noch, sehnten den sinnlichen, weichen Mund herbei,  wollten noch einmal von dem verbotenen Apfel kosten. Der Gedanke einfach die verdammte Tür aufzustoßen und genau das zu tun, schickte seine Innereinen auf eine holprige Karussellfahrt. Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern, das Karussell drehte sich immer schneller. Doch Jensen grüne Augen waren fokussiert, sein Blick brannte sich in den Türknauf, als könnte er ihn mit bloßer Willenskraft öffnen.

Zögerlich löste er seine verkrampfte Hand aus den Teppichfasern, wie in Zeitlupe kam sie in sein Sichtfeld, während sich seine schlanken Finger um das kühle Metall legten. Sein Magen rebellierte, Angst kroch sein Rückgrat hinauf. Er hatte Misha wehgetan, hatte ihn so weit von sich gestoßen wie er konnte. Unsicherheit stahl sich in sein Herz, durchströmte von dort aus seinen gesamten Körper. _Was mache ich wenn er mich auflaufen lässt? Wenn er genauso eiskalt reagiert… nur um mir eins aus zu wischen?_ _Oder ich ihn so sehr verletzt habe, dass er mich gar nicht mehr in seiner Nähe will?_ Die angehaltene Luft verließ in kurzen Stößen seine brennende Lunge. Nein! Er wollte nicht mehr weglaufen. Hatte es lange genug getan. Sich und seine Liebe verleugnet, vorgegeben jemand zu sein der er gottverdammt noch mal einfach nicht war! Niemals wieder sein wollte...

Sein nach wie vor erigiertes Glied drückte unangenehm gegen den Reisverschluss der Jeans und seine Eier vibrierten vor unbefriedigter Lust. **Scheißdrauf!** Er würde jetzt die verfluchte Tür aus den Angeln reißen und das beenden was sie angefangen hatten. Misha kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er manchmal etwas länger brauchte bis er sich etwas, das eigentlich recht offensichtlich war, eingestehen konnte. Sie befanden sich in einer sehr unschönen Situation, die nicht nur _ihr_ Leben durcheinander bringen würde. Wenn sie wirklich den Kurs hielten, würde sie ihre Familien zerstören. Die Zweifel hatten ihn aufgerieben und Misha hatte seine Schuldgefühle zu spüren bekommen, das war nicht fair. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Aber Jensen würde es wieder gut machen, er wusste auch schon wie…

Mit wild schlagendem Herzen und einem befreiten Lächeln im Gesicht riss er die Tür auf, seine Füße verknoteten sich und er stolperte fast, da er so schnell wie möglich zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Engel wollte. Jetzt da er endlich akzeptierte wie viel er ihm bedeutete… dass er sein _Leben_ mit ihm teilen wollte, ging es ihm einfach nicht schnell genug. Er wollte ihm so viel sagen, aber zu aller erst würde er sich entschuldigen, auf Knien wenn sein Gegenüber es verlangte. Er würde alles tun…

Doch das Lächeln gefror jäh, wirkte mit einem mal Maskenhaft, wich schlussendlich einem ungläubigen starren. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, er kam straucheln zum Stehen. Dann sank er zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht auf die Knie. Aber zu einer Entschuldigung würde es nicht kommen, denn er war… allein.

Misha war tatsächlich gegangen.  Der Flur lag verlassen vor ihm, die Leere verhöhnte ihn, traf ihn wie eine Ohrfeige. Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit tauchten ihre verderbten Finger in ihn, umschlossen sein Innerstes mit erbarmungsloser Kälte. Der Abgrund zeigte sich ihm in all seiner Hässlichkeit. Zeigte ihm hämisch und brüllend vor Lachen, eine Zukunft die er wohl niemals würde haben können…

 


	6. Punch Drunk

Kapitel 6: Punch Drunk

 

 

Ein Klopfen, dicht gefolgt von einigen gedämpften Flüchen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Holte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, ihnen einen Sinn zu geben, egal welchen. Ihm war alles recht, solange es ihn nur aus dieser marternden Starre befreite.  Es schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren, langsam kehrte das Gefühl in seinem steifen Körper zurück, sengender Schmerz löste die Taubheit ab. Schwerfällig, als würde er durch zähflüssigen Morast waten, drehte er sich um.

Da stand jemand hinter der Feuerschutztür, hämmerte wie von Sinnen dagegen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch und etwas eingeschüchtert schlich er vorsichtig darauf zu. Die zitternden Finger legten sich zögerlich um den kühlen Griff, er atmete einmal tief durch und dann riss er sie mit einem Ruck auf.

Der Mann hatte anscheinend an dem lackierten Holz gelehnt, denn nun stolperte er ihm ungelenk entgegen. Streckte haltsuchend die Arme nach ihm aus, taumelte gegen seinen Brustkorb und legte laut ächzend den Kopf auf die Schulter des viel kleineren Mannes.

„J..Jared? Was..was machst _du_ denn hier?“ Er stütze ihn so gut es ging, doch lange konnte er seinen deutlich schwereren Kollegen nicht halten. „Oh _Misha_ , gut das du da bist.“ Flötete dieser enthusiastisch. „Da waren _soooo_ viele Türen!“ Die Stimme, ein ehrfürchtiges Flüstern. „ Findest du nicht auch, dass Hotels furchtbar verwirrend sind?“ murmelte der Betrunkene verschwörerisch in seine Halsbeuge.

Mishas linker Mundwinkel zuckte, hob sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln „Wie bist du denn im Treppenhaus gelandet? _Um Himmels Willen,_ wie hast du es in deinem Zustand bis in den fünften Stock geschafft? Kein Wunder das du so schnaufst.“ Ein verstimmtes Grummeln war die erste Reaktion, als sein mit Alkohol angereichertes Gehirn den Rest von Mishas Worten verarbeitet hatte, löste er sich etwas von ihm, um ihn beeindruckend vorwurfsvoll anzustarren.

„Hey!…die Tür… war rot… okay? Ich..dachte… keine Ahnung…und dann bin ich rein und da waren so viele Stufen. Dann wurde mir klar, Mensch.. das _ist_ nicht mein _Zimmer_. Hab mich umgedreht und wollte wieder raus, aber die verdammte Tür ging nicht auf. Da bin ich weiter hoch, aber die anderen haben auch alle geklemmt… die…die sollten mal jemanden kommen lassen der sich das ansieht. Eine Unverschämtheit ist das. Naja…jedenfalls hab ich immer stärker gezogen und gezogen, echt, mit aller Kraft! Aber das Mistding hat sich keinen Millimeter bewegt! Nicht zu fassen oder? Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr, deshalb hab ich dann geklopft und _Tadaaaaaa_ hier bin ich!“ Stolz über seinen kleinen Vortrag grinste er über das ganze Gesicht.

„Du hättest drücken müssen…“ „Was?“ Misha schmunzelte, lachte verhalten „Die Tür… du hättest nur leicht dagegen drücken müssen…“ Verständnislos musterte ihn sein Gegenüber, doch dann schien er zu begreifen: „Oooh Wow, _das_ ist peinlich…“Verlegen kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe, nörgelte undeutlich:„ Die hätten ruhig mal ein paar Schilder anbringen können.“ Misha wollte gerade auf das gut leserbare “Ziehen“ deuten, dessen schwarze Farbe einen ausreichenden Kontrast zu dem rot bildete, aber Jared war anscheinend noch nicht fertig: „ Und überhaupt! Was meinst du mit _Kein Wunder das du so schnaufst?“_ In einem misslungenen Versuch äffte er Mishas tadelnde Worte nach. Dann plusterte er sich vor ihm auf „Ich bin in der Form meines Lebens!“ Schwankend, wie eine Fahne im Wind stand er da und Misha legte ihm einen Arm um die schmale Taille. „Ja, das hast du gerade ziemlich eindrucksvoll bewiesen.“

Jared schnaubte „Du bist ein gemeiner kleiner Mann, Misha… ich geh jetzt zu Jensen, der ist nämlich mein bester Freund und nicht so fies wie du!“ Das _du_ unterstrich er indem er Misha mit ausgestrecktem Finger in die Brust pikste und der hatte das Gefühl Jareds Finger würde durch seine Haut dringen, direkt in sein Herz, als der Name so unbekümmert über die Lippen seines Freundes sprudelte. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und schluckte die Bitterkeit die in im Aufstieg, aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. „Ja, du hättest uns beiden eine Menge Ärger ersparen können, indem du…“ Er räusperte sich „ _Jensens_ Angebot einfach angenommen hättest!“ Mit einem Mal war er erschöpft und furchtbar Müde.

 „Hä?“ Jareds Augenbrauen berührten fast seinen Haaransatz, so groß war das Fragezeichen in seinem Gesicht. „Schon gut, nicht so wichtig.“ Ein resigniertes Seufzen. „Komm mein Großer, ich bringe dich ins Bett.“ Sanft zog er ihn in Richtung des Fahrstuhls. Er bemühte sich an etwas Unverfängliches zu denken, doch als Sie in die kleine Kabine traten und der Lift sich in Bewegung setzte, färbte sich sein Gesicht knallrot und das Atmen viel im zunehmend schwerer. Feine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf der glatten Stirn während das Erlebte vor seinem inneren Auge in Endlosschleife ablief. Zum Glück war das Stockwerk schnell erreicht und so taumelten sie bald durch den schummrigen Flur. Schwankten wie ein Schiff auf rauer See von einer Wand zu nächsten. Misha keuchte unter der Last seines Freundes, bestrebt einigermaßen auf Kurs zu bleiben. „Verflucht Jared, bitte hilf ein bisschen mit, wenn du dich weiter so hängen lässt wird das nie was!“ Presste er angespannt hervor. Schlimmstenfalls endet es damit, dass er auf ihm zusammenbrach und er zur Krönung dieses ohnehin schon überaus gelungenen Abends, im Flur schlafen durfte. Lebendig begraben, unter einem betrunkenen Riesenbaby. „Bemüh mich ja, aber nur für den Fall, dass es dir nicht aufgefallen ist…der _Boden_ bewegt sich!“ Etwas Kleinlaut fügte er hinzu:„ Ist das etwa meine Schuld?“ Mishas Mund verzog sich zu einem milden Lächeln, als er väterlich den Kopfschüttelte: „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Nach einigem Gestolper und beinahe Stürzen erreichten sie endlich das gewünschte Zimmer. Unfassbar erleichtert stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige auf, als er den anderen Mann an die Wand lehnen konnte „Hast du die Schlüsselkarte?“ Wieder flogen die Augenbrauen über Jareds Gesicht, verfingen sich im Haaransatz: „Die was?“ „ _SCHLÜSSELKARTE_ Jared! _WO_?“ In tiefer Konzentration kratzte er sich am Kopf, wischte sich anschließend die kitzelnden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Hmm, glaub ich hab versucht sie bei der roten Tür reinzuschieben, aber ´s hat nicht geklappt. Hätte mir gleich auffallen müssen, dass das nicht die richtige Tür war…“

Frustriert raufte er sich die kurzen schwarzen Haare und starte den lallenden Riesen fassungslos an. „Mann, Jar…ist das dein Ernst? Was hast du danach mit ihr gemacht? Hast du sie wieder eingesteckt? Oh Gott bitte sag mir das du sie wieder eingesteckt hast…“ Suchend ließ er die Hände über den Körper des anderen Mannes gleiten. Ertastete schließlich das Portmonee in der hinteren Hosentasche und zog es raus. Er klappte es auf und wühlte sich durch übertrieben vielen Fächer, ohne fündig zu werden. „Neeein!!Komm schon, denk nach!“ fuhr er ihn an. Betrübt verzog sein Gegenüber das Gesicht und quengelte „ Ach _Mishaaaa_ , das ist so schwer… ich bin müde und mir ist schwindelig, ich will ins Bett.“ Er rieb sich die Augen und für einen Moment sah er so hilflos aus wie Misha sich fühlte. „Gut, wir machen folgendes, _du_ setzt dich _hier_ hin, ja ganz genauso. _Du bewegst dich nicht_. Hast du verstanden? _NICHT_ BEWEGEN!!! Nur wenn es brennt oder ein verrückter Axtmörder um die Ecke kommt. Alles klar? Ich werde zurückgehen und schauen, ob ich die Karte finden kann.“ Der Große hatte sich inzwischen an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die langen Haare hingen wieder wirr in seinem Gesicht, die Augen waren ihm schon zugefallen. Die Worte kamen umständlich, etwas gedehnt über die nur leicht geöffneten Lippen: „Du bist ein guter Freund, Misha, ein wirklich guter Freund…“

Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass Jared nicht aufspringen und wie ein wildgewordener Höhlenmensch, laut brüllend über den Flur trampeln würde, drehte er sich um und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Sein Blick wanderte suchend über den hässlichen Teppich, während er langsam Richtung Treppenhaus lief. Auf dem Weg dorthin fand er sie nicht und er sah sich schon runter zur Rezeption rennen und eine Ersatzkarte verlangen, die nicht mal für sein eigenes Zimmer war. Die Erklärung würde ihm Spaß machen. Nach wenigen Metern stand er vor der Tür, die vollen Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen gepresst. Mühsam atmete er durch die Nase. Versuchte das unbeherrschte Lachen nieder zu ringen, welches sich in ihm anstaute und unangenehm gegen sein Zwerchfell drückte.

Doch es half alles nichts, denn als er die Finger ausstreckte und gegen das Plastikteil schnippte, das Jared einfach in den sich auf Bauchhöhe befindenden Riss gestopft hatte, vibrierte dieses wie eine Gitarrenseite und das gab ihm den Rest. Er lachte schallend, zog sie mit einem Ruck aus dem alten Holz. Unbeholfen wischte er sich die kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, kicherte noch ein wenig. Ihm war wieder leichter zumute, der Schauspieler hatte das Gefühl etwas befreiter atmen zu können. Er nahm die Karte genau unter die Lupe beäugte sie kritisch. Hoffentlich hatte Jared in seinem Tran nicht den Magnetstreifen beschädigt. Auf dem Rückweg sprach er ein kleines Stoßgebet, dann kletterte er über dem  inzwischen am Boden liegenden und schob sie, mit angehaltenem Atem in den für sie bestimmten Schlitz und dankte Gott überschwänglich als das gewünschte Klicken ertönte.

„Los, auf die Füße mit dir, komm!“ Er griff unter die Arme des in sich zusammengesunkenen  Mannes und zog daran. Vollkommen aussichtslos. Er kniete sich neben ihn, schlug ihn ein paar Mal mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, aber außer ein Grunzen bekam er keine Reaktion. „Bitte, kann dieser furchtbare Tag nicht endlich vorbei sein…“ presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Genervt hielt er seinem Gegenüber Mund und Nase zu. Es dauerte ein wenig doch dann begann sich sein Kollege zu regen, keuchte erschrocken, als der Sauerstoff knapp wurde. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit löste sich Misha von ihm und blickte in vorwurfvoll blitzende Rehaugen „Was soll ‘n das?“ brabbelte Bambi empört „Oh! Die Tür ist ja offen!“ er grinste breit, begab sich auf alle Viere und krabbelte in sein Zimmer. Misha folgte ihn in einigem Abstand, nicht das er glaubte Jared wäre in diesem Zustand dazu in der Lage, sich für das grobe Wecken zu rächen, aber sicher ist sicher. „Also dann, brauchst du Hilfe beim ausziehen oder- “ „Jap!“ und da war sie auch schon…die Rache.

Er stöhnte gepeinigt „Alles klar Mister Padalecki, dann wollen wir mal.“ Es war ein Geziehe und Gezerre und als Jared endlich bis zu Unterhose entkleidet war, war Misha mit den Nerven am Ende. Er wollte nur noch in sein Zimmer, sich in seinem Bett verkriechen, die verdammte Wolldecke wie ein Leichentuch über sich ziehen und nie wieder aufstehen. Wenn er an den morgigen Tag dachte wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Jared hielt nach wie vor sein Handgelenk umklammert als er sich ächzend auf die weiche Matratze fallen ließ. Der schwarzhaarige Mann, der leider Gottes an dem Handgelenk befestigt war, wurde einfach mitgezerrt und schneller als Misha reagieren konnte, wickelte sich der Langhaarige um ihn herum, als wäre er ein  lebensgroßes Kuscheltier. Bambi brummte, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Nein, nicht auch das noch. Er wollte allein sein, seine Wunden lecken, im Selbstmitleid zerfließen. Sich Vorwürfe machen, dass er die für ihn so wichtige Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Nicht vollständig bekleidet neben einem Betrunkenen liegen, dessen Schnarchen ihm schon jetzt das Trommelfell sprengte. Aber nach einigen Fluchtversuchen gab er auf und lies sich kraftlos in die Kissen sinken. Abgekämpft schloss er die Augen, doch sofort sah er Jensens Zorn verzerrtes Gesicht, hörte die höhnischen Worte, wieder und wieder. Tränen sammelten sich am Rand der himmelblauen Augen, liefen lautlos seine Schläfen herab. Seine Brust bebte, als er die freie Hand auf seinen Mund legte um das verzweifelte Schurzen zu dämpfen. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Für einen kurzen Moment war er so verdammt glücklich gewesen. Und dann…wurde alles zu diesem riesigen Haufen scheiße. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er Jensen je wieder ins Gesicht sehen sollte, geschweige denn mit ihm zu reden, oder gar zu arbeiten.

Der erlösende Schlaf wollte einfach nicht über ihn kommen. Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, während er hier lag und stumm weinte wusste Misha nicht. Dunkelheit umgab ihn, er fühlte sich verloren und allein, obwohl Jareds warmer Körper sich fest an ihn schmiegte. Die Tränen liefen weiter, vereinten sich an seinen Ohrläppchen und tropften von dort aus in die zarten Daunen. Er starrte an die Decke und verfluchte sich, verfluchte seine Gefühle, verfluchte sein verräterisches Herz, verfluchte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf die kontinuierlich flüsterte, dass er in den Armen des falschen Mannes lag.


	7. Böses Erwachen

07 Böses Erwachen

 

Er wurde auf die schönste Art aus dem Schlaf gerissen, die ein Mann sich vorstellen konnte. Ein kleiner fester Hintern drängte sich an seine Erektion und rieb sich verlangend an ihr. Doch beinahe Augenblicklich verging seine Lust, denn ein stechender Schmerz flammte in seinem Kopf auf und ließ ihn für seine gestrigen Sünden büßen. „Babe, tut mir leid ich glaube wir müssen den guten Morgen Sex auf später verschieben.“ murmelte er seiner Frau in den Nacken und wunderte sich, wo sich all die Haare versteckten, die ihm sonst in der Nase kitzelten. Er blinzelte irritiert und in der nächsten Sekunde saß er senkrecht im Bett, der pochende Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn war vergessen, als er fassungslos auf das sich windende Bündel starrte. Verstohlen sah er unter die Bettdecke und atmete erleichtert aus, als er feststelle, dass er zumindest eine Unterhose trug. Die restliche Kleidung entdeckte er fein säuberlich gefaltet über der Stuhllehne. Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder daran wie er in diese Situation geraten war, er grinste und beobachtete den schlafenden Mann, der immer wieder unverständlich brabbelte.

Sein Lächeln gefror und verschwand mit den nächsten Worten die um einiges deutlicher ausgesprochen wurden. Wachsam zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, war sich nicht sicher ob er richtig gehört hatte. _Nein… bestimmt hatte er sich das nur-_ „Jensen… _bitte_!“   _Oh Verdammt! Er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet…_

Betreten sah er auf seine Hände, schielte immer wieder rüber und wünschte sich, dass es nicht so offensichtlich wäre wovon Misha da gerade Träumte. Wünschte sich der schwarzhaarige würde nicht in seinem Bett liegen, während dieser einen ziemlich heißen Sextraum von seinem besten Freund hatte. _Hatte er schon erwähnt das besagter Kollege nicht nur männlich sondern auch verheiratet war?_ Er raufte sich die langen Haare, ehrlich gesagt überraschte ihn das Ganze nicht so sehr wie er es sich gerne einreden wollte. Trotzdem, seine Vermutungen jetzt als wahrgewordenen Alptraum vor Augen zu haben, fühlte sich ziemlich beschissen an. Vorsichtig legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, Misha wölbte sich der Berührung entgegen und Stöhnte unterdrückt. Er riss sie zurück als hätte die Berührung seine Handfläche verbrannt. Oh Mann, das war richtig übel…

Er rüttelte ihn sanft am Arm und flüsterte: „Misha,  komm wir stehen besser auf, bevor die anderen das ganze Büffet weggefressen haben.“ Ein unwilliges Murren war die erste Reaktion, dann versteifte sich der gesamte Körper, die Lieder sprangen auf, panisch sah er ihn an. Das dunkle Rot seiner Wangen bildete einen starken Kontrast zu den außergewöhnlich hellen Augen. Schneller als Jared es ihm zugetraut hätte, rappelte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf, rutschte bis an den Kopfteil des Bettes, zog sich die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze und winkelte die Beine an. Ein Versuch die verräterische Schwellung zu verbergen, nur leider kam der viel zu spät.

„Alles okay?“ fragte der Langhaarige seinen Freund, blickte besorgt in die verstörten Augen. „S..sag du es mir…ich weiß das ich dazu neige im Schlaf zu reden…also…“ kam es kaum verständlich hinter dem Plumeau hervor. „Ja.“ Jared machte eine Pause, seine Fingernägel kamen ihm plötzlich unglaublich interessant vor. Er nahm sich zusammen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das vor ihm kauernde Häufchen Elend. „Ich denke ich habe eine grobe Vorstellung wovon du da gerade geträumt hast.“ Ein verzweifelter Laut schlich sich über die Lippen des Älteren. Jared schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, wie hatte er nur so verdammt blind sein können?

Sie klebten immer aneinander, wie die zwei Marshmallows die sein Sohn einmal auf dem Armaturenbrett seines Wagens vergessen hatte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er sie gefunden, sie waren in der Sonne zu einer untrennbaren Masse verschmolzen. Die Beiden waren das menschliche Gegenstück, wenn sie sich nicht sahen und sei es nur weil einer mal kurz pinkeln musste, wurde das Wiedersehen zelebriert als wären inzwischen Monate vergangen. Sie fielen sich um den Hals, kämpften, tuschelten und Lachten, verbrachten auch nach Drehschuss viel Zeit miteinander, telefonierten teilweise häufiger als er und Genevieve. Doch seit Beginn der neuen Staffel schlichen sie umeinander herum, sprachen nur das nötigste, waren immer peinlich genau darauf bedacht nicht zu vertraut miteinander umzugehen, sich nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

Am Anfang hatte er sich gewundert, hatte einen Streit vermutet und Witze über ihre eigenartige Befangenheit gemacht. Im Nachhinein waren einige von seine Stichelleien sogar ziemlich treffend gewesen. Er hatte Sie die ganze Zeit genervt, hatte wissen wollen warum Sie sich so seltsam aufführten. Jetzt wünschte er sich er wäre wieder so ahnungslos wie vorher. Ein Gedanke reifte in ihm heran und obwohl er versuchte ihn beiseite zu wischen, formulierte er sich zu einer unangenehmen Frage. Hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen ereignen, dass den Sicherheitsabstand notwendig machte?  

Das betretene Schweigen hatte sich wie ein Mantel über sie gelegt, Jared würde es brechen müssen, denn Misha war nicht dazu im Stande, denn der baute schon seine Schutzwälle auf. Der optische war seine Bettdecke, die Inneren konnte er in den verschlossenen Augen erkennen. Er hatte seine kleine Denkpause genutzt, hatte Barrikaden errichtet und sich dahinter verschanzt. Er musste die richtigen Worte finden, sonst würde er in 10 Jahren, heulend vor alten Schnappschüssen sitzen und sagen, das war der Moment an dem unsere Freundschaft zerbrach...

Shit, seine Mom hatte Recht, manchmal war er eine verdammte Dramaqueen…

Jared musterte den Mann, der ihm plötzlich ein wenig fremd war konzentriert, dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er räusperte sich bis er sicher war, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers hatte, seine Stimme war ernst, aber absolut aufrichtig während er sprach. „Misha, du bist mein Freund und ich habe dich sehr gern. Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder und dein Verlangen, ob du ihm schon Nachgegeben hast oder nicht, wird niemals etwas daran ändern. Solange du deine Entscheidungen vor dir selbst verantworten kannst, werde ich dich nicht verurteilen.“ Es blieb still, er war sich sicher dass sein Kumpel ihn gehört hatte. Trotzdem hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu wiederholen, oder alternativ einen Hula Tanz aufführen. Doch zum Glück musste er weder das eine, noch das andere tun. Misha kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und flüsterte dann unsicher: „Wie kannst du sagen, dass du mich nicht verurteilen wirst? “ „Weil mir das nicht zusteht, es wäre anmaßend, ganz einfach. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe mit dem Finger auf euch zu zeigen. Ich weiß nicht was zwischen dir und Jensen gelaufen ist, oder läuft, ehrlich gesagt möchte ich das auch gar nicht. Was ich weiß ist, dass ihr zwei schleunigst miteinander reden solltet.“

Sein gegenüber holte Luft, strampelte sich die Decke vom Körper und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ich habe es versucht, letzte Nacht, aber das ist ziemlich schlecht gelaufen. Ich glaube ich kann keinen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu machen. Es hat… so verflucht wehgetan.“ Die letzten Worte flüsterte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Jared zog ihn in seine Arme, streichelte seinen Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr, bis Misha sich unruhig in seinen Armen wand und von ihm abrückte. Dann platzte es aus ihm heraus, die eilig errichteten Wälle stürzten in sich zusammen. „Ich habe Sie nie betrogen, nicht einmal in meinen Gedanken… und jetzt? Ich bin so… durcheinander. Ich habe das Gefühl mir selbst nicht mehr trauen zu können. Habe Angst dass ich etwas tun könnte was Vicky verletzt, etwas das unsere Ehe für immer zerstört. Ich kann nicht mehr in den Spiegel gucken, fühle mich wie ein Heuchler wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich sie liebe. Ich will dass es sich wieder gut anfühlt wenn ich neben ihr liege, will mich nicht wachhalten weil ich panische Angst davor habe, was passiert wenn ich einschlafe und die Kontrolle über meine Gedanken verliere. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich wieder in mein altes Leben zurück finden soll. Ich will dass es aufhört, andererseits begehre ich ihn so sehr, dass ich nicht will dass es jemals endet. Ständig dieses zerren und nagen im Inneren. Es ist kaum noch zu ertragen.“ Er rieb sich über die Stirn, so grob dass es rote Striemen auf der hellen Haut hinterließ.

„Jensen berührt mich emotional auf eine Weise, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe, er weckt neue, unbeschreibliche Empfindungen in mir. Ein selbstsüchtiger Teil möchte einfach nicht mehr darauf verzichten, will sogar noch weitergehen, will so viel wie möglich in sich aussaugen. Egal was das zur Folge hat.“ Erschöpft lehnte er sein Kinn auf die Knie, zog mit dem Finger das Muster des Kissenbezugs nach. „In solchen Momenten frage ich mich, ob ich mir mein ganzes Leben nur etwas vor gemacht habe. Ob es die richtige Entscheidung war so jung zu heiraten, sich so früh an eine Person zu binden ohne… ohne sich vorher auszutesten… Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Es ist furchtbar so etwas zu denken, nicht wahr? Ich bin so ein mieser Penner…“ Er verstummte.

Jared hatte bestürzt gelauscht und versuchte das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Das war definitiv keine Unterhaltung die man führen sollte, wenn einer von beiden einen mächtigen Kater hatte. Er Atmete tief ein „Hör auf dich selbst zu zerfleischen, damit erreichst du nichts, außer das du im Selbstmitleid ertrinkst und damit ist niemandem geholfen. Hör mal, ich möchte dir helfen, wir finden eine Lösung. Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Ich bin mir sicher das da noch eine gehörige Portion Restalkohol durch meine Blutbahn flitzt und mein Kopf fühl sich an als würde der Axtmörder von letzter Nacht mein Gehirn filetieren- “ Mischas vollkommen unerwartetes Kichern ließ die Situation etwas surreal erscheinen. „Ich dachte das hättest du nicht mitbekommen.“ „Ich war betrunken… nicht tot! Ist es okay wenn wir später weiter reden? Ich muss das ganze erstmal verdauen.“ Misha nickte, behutsam umfasste Jared sein Gesicht und küsste ihn liebevoll auf das verwuschelte Haar. „Danke, dass du dich gestern Nacht um mich gekümmert hast. Ich spring jetzt unter die Dusche und versuche den Kneipengeruch los zu werden. Sehen wir uns dann beim Frühstück?“ Erneutes Nicken, diesmal aber abwesend, als wäre er mit dem Kopf ganz woanders.

Jared ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein und stieg aus dem Bett. Auf der Suche nach frischer Kleidung wühlte er sich durch seine Reisetasche, fand was er brauchte und tingelte ins Bad. Er streifte sich die Unterhose im Gehen vom Körper und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Jetzt da sie durch eine dünne Wand getrennt waren, gestattete er sich ein tiefes Seufzten. So hatte er sich das Wochenende nicht vorgestellt, er hatte sich auf eine spaßige Zeit mit den Fans und seinen Freunden gefreut. Nicht das er einen riesigen Scherbenhaufen würde aufkehren müssen. Er hoffte dass die beiden sich der Konsequenzen bewusst waren, die es nach sich zog, wenn die Sache aus dem Ruder lief. Es ging hier nicht nur um sie allein, ein Rattenschwanz von der Größe einer Anakonda hing an ihren Hintern. Beklommen stieß er die angehaltene Luft aus, stellte sich in die kleine Kabine und fummelte so lange am Temperaturregler herum, bis er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war.

Als der warme Strahl seine Haut berührte und sich die verspannten Muskeln lockerten, war es als würde der fade Beigeschmack der neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse, mit dem restlichen Schmutz den Abfluss hinab rinnen. Er seufzte behaglich, obwohl das Pochen in seinem Schädel nicht nachlassen wollte und begann sich gründlich zu waschen. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte, verließ er das Bad. Wie erwartet war das Bett leer und Misha verschwunden. Schnell steckte er noch sein Handy und das Portemonnaie ein und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten.

Der Große Mann hatte das Restaurant kaum betreten, als Sebastian breit grinsend und mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf ihn zu marschierte. Seine Augenbrauen wackelten wie zwei verhaltensauffällige Raupen und er zwinkerte ihm frech zu: „Na du, gestern ‘ne wilde Nacht gehabt? Hab dich und Misha zu einer unheiligen Stunde über den Flur torkeln sehen.“

Jared lächelte verschmitzt: „Ja, es war eine _ziemlich_ wilde Nacht, mit einen ebenso bösem Erwachen. Ich will nicht wissen wie blöd ich geguckt habe, als ich heute Morgen wach geworden bin und Misha im Arm hatte.“ Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn interessiert. Doch Jared bemerkte es nicht, da er gerade dabei war seine Schläfen zu massieren. „Ah, ich habe mörderische Kopfschmerzen, du hast doch immer irgendwas einstecken. Gibst du mir eine Aspirin aus?“ Der Blonde schnaubte entrüstet. „Nein sorry, die Apotheke hat vorübergehend geschlossen. Ich habe es selber letzte Nacht etwas krachen lassen.“ Er machte eine eindeutige Beckenbewegung. „Bin mit ‘ner ausgewachsenen Raubkatze wach geworden, aber das war es Wert, Alter. Ich habe schon echt verrückten scheiß erlebt, aber die Letzte Nacht muss ich in einer Therapie verarbeiten.“ Seine Augen funkelten wie Quecksilber und er stellte die Belastbarkeit seiner Augenbrauen erneut auf eine harte Probe. „Habe meinen Tablettenvorrat selbst geschluckt. Jetzt fühl ich mich wie frisch geschlüpft!“ Er baute sich vor ihm auf und vollführte eine Siegerpose.

Jared sah ihn hilflos an. „Oh Nein, tu mir das nicht an, in diesem Zustand überstehe ich den Tag nicht! Wie soll ich denn Fragen beantworten, die unter normalen Voraussetzungen schon schwer verständlich sind! Ich werde auf meinem Stuhl sitzen und…nein bitte…das wird in einer Katastrophe enden!“  Der Ältere sah ihn mitleidlos an. „Jede Handlung hat seine unweigerliche Konsequenz. Diese kleine Weisheit habe ich einem Glücks Kecks entnommen.“ Jared gluckste: „Das ist eine etwas abgeänderte Version des Gesetzes von Ursache und Wirkung.“ Der blonde schmatzte und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Alles klar du hattest deinen Auftritt, Klugscheißer! Entweder du respektierst in Zukunft die Grenzen deines Körpers, oder du machst es wie ich und legst dir deine eigene kleine Pillensammlung zu.“ Aufmunternd klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter. „Frag doch mal den Biber, ob er dir aushelfen kann und lass dir auch eine für Jensen geben, so wie der guckt hat er sie noch nötiger als du.“ Jared blickte sich suchend um und sah Jen versteckt in der hintersten Ecke sitzen. Da hatte jemand ganz offensichtlich eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich. Seb stieß ihn an und flüsterte vertraulich: „Er ist kein Morgenmensch oder?“ Jared grinste und hielt sich den Kopf. „Ah Shit, so sehr ich deine Gegenwart auch genieße, nimm ‘s mir nicht übel aber ich such mal Jim.“ „Tse, ja…klar, ich seh dich dann später, Weichei!“

Sebastian stolzierte davon, doch auf halber Strecke zum Ausgang überlegte er es sich anders, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und blieb vor Jensens Tisch stehen. Aufgeregt redete er auf ihn ein und hatte dieser vorher schon schlecht Gelaut ausgesehen, so glich er jetzt dem unglaublichen Hulk kurz vor dem totalen Ausrasten… Mit jedem weiteren Wort verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und als er in Jareds Richtung blickte, trat dieser unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Oh Mann, der Tag wurde von Minute zu Minute lustiger. Er wird ihm die olle Kopfschmerztablette einfach zuschmeißen, als wäre der Dunkelblonde ein menschenfressender Löwe hinter einem Stromzaun. Wenn sein Freund so drauf war, kam er ihm lieber nicht zu nahe. Vor allem da er das seltsame Gefühl hatte, dass Jensen wegen ihm so sauer war. Hatte er ihn letzte Nach verärgert? Er würde ihn fragen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht jetzt. Er drehte sich um und hielt Ausschau nach Jim.

Er sah ihn vor einem Behälter mit Essen stehen und argwöhnisch die gräuliche Pampe beäugen die sich darin befand. Leise schlich Jared sich von hinten an und raunte: „Ich würde es lassen, ich weiß wie sehr du Rührei liebst, aber dafür eine Übernachtung im nahegelegenem Krankenhaus zu riskieren, ist es echt nicht Wert.“ Der Bärtige zuckte zusammen und grummelte mürrisch, legte die Kelle jedoch beiseite. Er wandte sich seinem Kollegen zu und stutzte: „Mein Gott Junge, du siehst ja schlimmer aus als das was sie hier als Nahrungsmittel ausgeben.“ Jared kicherte „Wenigstens rieche ich besser. Zumindest… hoffe ich das. Ich habe letzte Nacht ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geschaut-“ „Bevor oder nachdem du auf mich drauf gefallen bist?“ Wurde er grimmig unterbrochen. „Spielt das eine Rolle?“ „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich dir bloß ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden. Du bist ein verflucht schwerer Brocken und ich bin ein verdammt alter Mann. Keine passende Kombination, es sein denn du hattest vor mir jeden Knochen im Leib zu brechen!“ Beschämt sah der Jüngere zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, ich vertrage einfach keinen Alkohol.“ Das brachte ihm einen verständnislosen Blick ein. „Wenn du das weißt, warum hast du dann so viel getrunken?“ Verlegenes scharren mit den Füßen. „Keine Ahnung, die Stimmung war super und… normalerweise hält Genevieve mich davon ab…“ Jim schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf „Ja, ja ohne eine starke Frau an seiner Seite verwandelt sich jeder Mann in einen sabbernden Idioten.“

Je mehr der Schmerz zunahm desto ungeduldiger wurde er. „Worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte- mir platzt gleich der Schädel. Hast du eine Aspirin?“ Sein Gegenüber sah ihn finster an. „Eigentlich sollte ich dich das ausbaden lassen, damit du daraus lernst! Und wenn du nicht so unglaublich fertig aussehen würdest, würde ich das auch ganz bestimmt durchziehen!“ Er seufzte resigniert und verzog die Lippen. „Ich werde dir eine holen mein Junge. Aber solltest du mich noch einmal mit einer Matratze verwechseln, schleife ich dich in den nächsten Zirkus und bezahle den Stalljungen damit er dafür sorgt, dass sich der größte Elefantenbulle auf deinen mickrigen Arsch fallen lässt. Kapiert?!“ Zögerliches Kopfnicken. „Gut! Warte hier…“ Einige Minuten später Kehrte er zurück und drückte ihm eine Tablettenschachtel und eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand. „Nur für den Fall…“ Der Jüngere bedankte sich, plapperte überschwänglich: „Jim! Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du der mit Abstand großartigste Mensch auf der Welt bist?“ Der Alte machte ein gespielt angewidertes Gesicht. „Eh... Findest du nicht der Honig wäre besser auf deinem Brötchen aufgehoben, als in meinem Bart?“ grollte er im Weggehen.

Feixend steckte er sich eine der runden Pillen in den Mund und schraubte den Verschluss ab. Der Schauspieler spülte sie mit einigen Schlucken runter und nahm noch einen, um den bitteren Geschmack von der Zunge zu bekommen. Dann schnappte er sich ein Teller und belud ihn mit allem was einigermaßen genießbar aussah. Das Essen war wirklich eine Zumutung, er war ja von seiner Frau allerhand gewohnt, aber gegen das hier wirkten die kochversuche seiner Partnerin wie ein Fünfsterneessen. Missmutig besah er sich sein völlig überladenes Tablett und fragte sich, ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Er zuckte die Schultern und sah sich nach einem freien Platzt um.

Das Restaurant war genauso überladen wie der Teller in seiner Hand. Bedauerlicher Weise war der einzig freie Platz ausgerechnet der, den er unter gar keinen Umständen besetzten wollte. Er war hin und her gerissen, er könnte das Frühstück sausen lassen und sich wie das Weichei benehmen, das er laut Sebastian war oder er würde sich zusammenreißen und sich mit Hulk an einen Tisch setzten. Er schielte zum Ausgang, nein, er würde das jetzt gleich hinter sich bringen, das war immerhin besser als den ganzen Tag darauf zu warten, hinterrücks von diesem Menschenfresser angefallen zu werden. Dann doch lieber offensiv das Problem angehen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte worum es sich dabei handelte. Er seufzte ergeben und schlich auf ihn zu. Doch er hatte den Tisch noch nicht einmal erreicht, da sammelte Jensen auch schon seine Sachen ein und verließ das Restaurant ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Perplex blieb Jared stehen, sah dem anderen Mann kopfschüttelnd hinterher. _Mein Gott, war der über Nacht zur Diva mutiert? Vielleicht sollte er anstelle der Kopfschmerztablette lieber ein Snickers über den Zaun schmeißen…_


	8. Die Folgen einer Nacht

09 Die Folgen einer Nacht

 

Zumindest würde er jetzt in Ruhe essen können, vielleicht hatte Jensen nur einen schlechten Tag und er war etwas zu dünnhäutig und bezog es auf sich. Jared rückte den Stuhl vom Tisch und ließ sich seufzend darauf nieder. Er hatte Misha noch gar nicht entdecken können, suchen sah er sich um, doch der schwarze Wuschelkopf war nirgends zu sehen. Der Große zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich über sein Frühstück her. Das Essen schmeckte, trotz des optischen Desasters, recht gut und er verschlang alles was nicht schnell genug über den Tellerrand hüpfen konnte. Als er fertig war sank der Schauspieler gegen die Stuhllehne, atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, schielte zum Büffet und überlegte ob er sich einen kleinen Nachschlag gönnen sollte. Doch der routinierte Blick auf die Uhr, nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Grummelnd stand er auf und räumte das Tablett weg, er musste zu seinem Fototermin und war schon viel zu spät dran.

Deshalb rannte Jared die gesamte Strecke und pumpte ordentlich nach Luft, das Essen lag wie ein Stein in seinem Magen als er endlich ankam. Es hatte sich bereits eine lange Schlange gebildet und seine Kollegen waren gezwungen gewesen schon einmal ohne ihn anzufangen. Sie ließen sich mit den Fans ablichten, die teilweise in sehr fragwürdige Kostüme gehüllt waren. Jared wollte sich einfach dazu schleichen doch der Blick des Veranstalters ließ ihn innehalten wie einen Schuljungen, der versucht hatte der Lehrerin einen Streich zu spielen und auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde. Jared lächelte entschuldigend, doch der Mann ließ sich anscheinend nicht so leicht besänftigen. Mit vor Wut zusammengekniffenen Augen und knallrotem Kopf, kam er auf ihn zu und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. Jedenfalls wäre es bedrohlich gewesen, wenn er nicht ganze zwei Köpfe kleiner, als der Mann gewesen wäre, den er mit dieser Geste versuchte einzuschüchtern. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass er aussah als wäre er im neunten Monat schwanger. Mit Fünflingen. Mindestens. Zu allem Überfluss stemmte er noch seine kurzen Ärmchen in die Seite und betonte dadurch seinen immensen Bauchumfang unnötig. Die gewünschte Wirkung wurde verfehlt, auf ganzer Linie.

Jar starrte auf die polierte Halbglatze und bemühte sich um einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck. Die kleinen Schweinsäuglein musterten ihn abschätzig, als er ihn mit einer ungewöhnlich hohen Stimme anfuhr: „Herr Padalecki, schön dass sie uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren!“ Er kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, funkelte böse. „Ich nahm an Sie hätten inzwischen ein Alter erreicht in dem man sich so weit unter Kontrolle hat, dass man trotz der durchgefeierten Nacht, am Morgen danach pünktlich zu seinen vereinbarten Terminen erscheint! Sollte Sie das jedoch Überfordern, rate ich ihnen sich die noch verbleibenden Tage niemanden mehr ins Bett zu holen!“ Jared sah ihn erstaunt an und wiedersprach: „Mister Bukowski, Ich habe nicht-“ „Ssscht! Es _interessiert_ mich nicht, ich sehe nur das Ergebnis und das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.“ Unterbrach er ihn unwirsch. „Nach der Arbeit können sie tun _was_ immer sie wollen und mit _wem_ immer sie wollen! _Aber_ wenn Sie morgen wieder zu spät erscheinen, haben wir ein _echtes_ Problem miteinander!“ Bukowski machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Der Große rieb sich über den Mund und drängte sich zwischen seine Kollegen, die sahen ihn mitfühlend an und klopften ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Der Tag war zäh wie ein alter Kaugummi und genauso geschmacksneutral. Um ein vielfaches furchtbarer, als er ihn sich am Morgen ausgemalt hatte. Nicht nur, dass Misha ihm beim Frühstück versetzt hatte, er wich ihm den ganzen Tag aus oder- was noch viel schlimmer war - gebar sich wie ein Tier das man zu oft mit dem Knüppel geprügelt hatte. Jensen benahm sich noch grotesker, jedes Mal wenn sie sich begegneten funkelte er ihn an, als wäre er der verdammte Antichrist. Und wie Misha und Jensen umeinander rumeierten war einfach nur lächerlich. Zwei Stunden beobachtete er sie, dann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er griff sich seinen besten Freund, um ihn für ein kurzes Gespräch beiseite zu ziehen. Doch als er Jensen fragte warum er sich wie ein Arsch benahm, begann dessen Augenlid gefährlich zu zucken, als wäre ein Insekt darunter gefangen. Jared sah wieviel Beherrschung es seinen Freund kostete, nicht über ihn her zu fallen. Anstelle einer Antwort bekam er ein unartikuliertes Knurren und einen Blick durch den seine Haut Feuer gefangen hätte, wenn ihm nicht an den unmöglichsten Stellen der Schweiß ausgebrochen wäre.

Jared gab auf, schüttelte bloß den Kopf über die Beiden und versuchte sich keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Doch sein Vorhaben war schwerer umzusetzen als gedacht, denn die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen wurden im Sekundentackt größer und trauriger. Jensens wurden im Gegensatz dazu immer aggressiver, bis ein tollwütiger Bär neben ihm wie ein putziger Schmuseteddy ausgesehen hätte. Zum Glück waren sie professionell genug, das man ihnen, sobald sie die Bühne betraten, nichts anmerken konnte. Außer man kannte die zwei so gut wie er, aber das taten die wenigsten.

Er hangelte sich von einem Termin zum nächsten, überall wo er auftauchte geriet er sofort in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Beim ersten Mal fiel es ihm gar nicht auf, beim zweiten Mal fühlte sich sein Ego gestreichelt, beim dritten Mal getreten. Es war beunruhigend, egal wo er hinkam, sobald er Backstage war schienen alle hinter seinem Rücken zu tuscheln. Immer wieder erwischte er Kollegen oder Menschen die ihm vollkommen fremd waren dabei, wie sie mit dem Finger auf ihn deuteten, ihre Köpfe zusammen steckten und lachten. Gespräche wurden abrupt beendet wenn er einen Raum betrat oder in Hörweite geriet. Manche grinsten ihn einfach nur breit an, andere schüttelten vorwurfvoll den Kopf. Mittlerweile war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass letzte Nacht irgendetwas vorgefallen war, das er irgendeinen Mist gebaut hatte an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Ein Gedanke schoss durch sein müdes Gehirn und ließ ihn erstarren. _Shit, er hatte es doch nicht schon wieder getan oder? Gott bitte nicht!_ Panisch zückte er sein Handy und sah die Fotos durch die er in den vergangenen 24 Stunden gemacht hatte. „Du blöder Idiot, beim ersten Mal kann man sich noch irgendwie rausreden, aber wenn man zum zweiten Mal ein Bild von seinem Penis knipst und es posted wird es schwierig eine plausible Erklärung zu finden!“ Belehrte er sich selbst, während seine Finger hektisch über den Touchscreen wischten. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, alles was er fand waren einige sehr unvorteilhafte und teilweise peinliche Bilder, auf keinem war jedoch ein Geschlechtsteil zu sehen. Passte ja auch irgendwie nicht, warum sollte es Jensen kümmern welche Körperteile von ihm durchs World Wide Web geisterten? Also blieb er ratlos und versuchte den an Kuriosität immer weiter zunehmenden Tag irgendwie hinter sich zu bringen.

Sie beendeten das letzte Panel, eigentlich war es jetzt Zeit für das Abendessen, aber Jareds Kanal war voll. Wenn man es genau nahm, lief er sogar schon über. Noch ein Blick, noch ein Tuscheln und er würde explodieren und den ganzen Laden abfackeln. Zumindest in Gedanken. Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass er sich in eine Ecke verzog und heulte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Jared ging zu den Fahrstühlen, alles was er heute noch tun wollte war heiß duschen. Die unausgesprochenen Anschuldigungen hatten sich wie ein öliger Film auf seine Haut gelegt, er würde lange schrubben müssen um dieses ekelhafte Gefühl los zu werden. So musste sich ein Mensch fühlen, der von einem fackelschwingenden Pöbel gejagt wurde, ohne zu wissen welche Verbrechen er überhaupt begangen haben soll. Sie behandelten ihn wie einen Schwerverbrecher, einen Aussätzigen und Jared fand einfach keine Erklärung dafür. Denn egal wie oft er auf seine Kollegen zuging um sie zu fragen, niemand verriet ihm aus welchem Grund er auf der Anklagebank saß.

Er hatte diese Kinderkacke satt, hatte es satt dass sich offensichtlich keiner zu schade war, sich das Maul über ihn zu zerreißen. Aber Andererseits scheinbar niemand genug Courage besaß, ihm ganz offen ins Gesicht zu sagen was er von ihm hielt und vor allem warum. Von Jensen war er am meisten enttäuscht, er war sein bester Freund und trotzdem schien dieser Umstand nicht auszureichen um ihn aufzuklären. Mittlerweile war er fest davon überzeugt, dass man die Zähne dieses verdammten Sturkopfes nicht einmal mit einem Pressluftbohrer auseinander bekommen würde.

Tief in Gedanken versunken lief er durch die Gänge, merkte erst, dass das Ziel erreicht war, als er gegen die Türen des Lifts stieß. Fluchend blickte Jared auf, sah seine verzerrte Spiegelung in dem Metall und rieb über den roten Fleck der sich auf seiner Stirn bildete. Zu allem Überfluss gurkte der Aufzug natürlich in den obersten Stockwerken herum. Heftiger als erforderlich schlug er auf den Knopf, trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Rahmen herum. Die Stufen fielen aus, nach dem Horror von letzter Nacht würde er für eine ganz lange Zeit kein Treppenhaus mehr betreten. Frustriert lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und stellte sich auf eine lange Wartezeit ein. Ziellos wanderte sein Blick umher, hielt sich nirgendwo lange genug auf um wirklich etwas zu wahrzunehmen. Doch dann blieb er hängen, zwischen den Topfpflanzen kauerte eine Gestalt am Boden. Als er die Person erkannte entfuhr ihm ein genervtes Stöhnen, augenblicklich erfasste ihn ein tiefes Schuldgefühl und er schämte sich.

Obwohl seine Reaktion unbemerkt geblieben war, schlich er reumütig auf den Mann zu. Langsam ging er vor ihm in die Hocke, legte seine Hände auf die Knie des anderen und fragte leise: „Was machst du denn hier zwischen den Kübeln?“ Misha sah auf, Tränen schwammen in den viel zu großen Augen und ließen ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen aussehen. Jared schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete. „Hab die Blicke nicht mehr ertragen…“ Murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und machte sich noch kleiner. Dann wurde der schlanke Körper von einem Zittern erfasst und Misha stotterte hilflos: „I..ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter Jar. Ich bin deinem Rat gefolgt und habe noch einmal versucht mit ihm zu reden. Aber er hat mich einfach nur angestarrt, egal was ich zu ihm gesagt habe. Er hat überhaupt nicht reagiert. Da war so viel… Hass in seinen Augen.“ Er schluchzte gequält. „Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und…“ Eine Träne kullerte einsam über die unrasierte Wange, Jared fing sie mit seinen langen Fingern auf und stricht beruhigend über die rauen Stoppeln. „Hey, das wird schon wieder. Wenn du zu Hause bist, wird sich die Situation beruhigen. Glaube mir. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung was mit ihm los ist, mir gegenüber verhält er sich auch total bescheuert. Alle verhalten sich heute extrem seltsam.“ Er seufzte, unterbrach jedoch nicht das streicheln seiner Hände. „Wer weiß, vielleicht interpretieren wir zu viel hinein. Wir sind beide in einem recht angeschlagenen Zustand, ich denke wir machen uns zu viele Gedanken, sind ein wenig paranoid und bewerten Dinge falsch, die wir unter normalen Umständen ganz anders auffassen würden.“ In den blauen Augen sammelten sich neue Tränen, verloren den Kampf gegen die Schwerkraft und folgten der Spur die die erste zurück gelassen hatte. „Vielleicht sollte ich aussteigen, die Serie verlassen…“

Erschrocken zog er Misha in seine Arme, nuschelte aufgebracht in den Haaransatz: „Red keinen Unsinn Mann, das lässt du schön bleiben hörst du? Noch ein paar Tage, dann kannst du etwas Abstand zwischen dich und Jensen bringen. In deiner Verfassung solltest du keine so wichtigen Entscheidungen treffen!“ Der andere erwiderte den Druck eine Flügelschlag lang, dann flüsterte er wenig überzeugend: „Ja, das sollte ich nicht, da hast du wohl Recht.“ Der Ältere räusperte sich, rieb ungeduldig über seine Augen. „Lässt du mich aufstehen? Ich brauche frische Luft.“ Jared ließ ihn los, reichte ihm seine Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Soll ich dich begleiten?“ Die feingliedrigen Finger fuhren immer noch über das angespanntes Gesicht, so erschöpft das er nicht einmal genug Kraft hatte seiner Stimme eine Emotion zu verleihen wisperte er: „Nein, ich muss ein wenig allein sein.“ Der Große drückte seine Schulter, wollte ihn noch einmal umarmen, doch er wusste dass sein Gegenüber diese Nähe nicht länger ertragen konnte. „Okay, wenn du mich brauchst- “ Misha unterbrach ihn fahrig. „Ja, ich weiß. Danke. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich hier raus…“ Und schon wandte er sich ab, rannte fast die wenigen Schritte zur Hintertür, dann tauchte er in die Dunkelheit ab und verschwand. Jared sah ihn mit hängenden Schultern nach, fuhr sich durch das lange Haar und drehte sich wieder in Richtung des Fahrstuhls.

Doch bevor er den Lift erneut rufen konnte, wurde er von einer Abrissbirne gerammt, so heftig das es ihn zu Boden schleuderte. Dem Angriff folgte ein schmerzhafter Tritt in die Seite, er keuchte und krümmte sich zusammen, doch er wurde an der Schulter gepackt und von jemandem brutal herum gerissen. Hart kam er wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken zu liegen und blinzelte verwirrt, starrte sprachlos auf den Mann der vor Wut schäumend auf seiner Brust hockte. Er kannte ihn, doch Jared erkannte ihn nicht mehr.

 „Jensen, bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt? Mach das du von mir runter kommst!“ Die grünen Augen loderten gefährlich. „Du kannst es wohl nicht erwarten ihn in dein Zimmer zu zerren? Begrabschst ihn jetzt schon auf dem Flur wo jeder es sehen kann, ja? Verschafft dir das den ganz besonderen Kick? Tja, so wie es aussieht gehst du heute alleine ins Bett. Oder ist Misha nur eben Nachschub holen, weil euch die Kondome ausgegangen sind?“ Die Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern und Jared verzog das Gesicht. „Als Sebastian mir heute Morgen von eurer “Wilden Nacht“ erzählt hat, hätte ich am liebsten das beschissene Frühstück ausgekotzt. Ich wollte ihm nicht glauben, dachte er fantasiert sich etwas zusammen. Erzählt wieder eine seiner kleinen _Geschichten_ , weil er sich für so verflucht _witzig_ hält. Aber… _jeder_ redet darüber! Egal wo ich hinkomme. Überall schwappt mir diese stinkende Brühe entgegen. Jeder in diesem Gebäude hat nur ein Thema und das ist ja auch kein Wunder wenn ihr es vor aller Augen auf den Fluren treibt!“ Jensen spie im jedes Wort ins Gesicht wie ätzende Galle.

Jared starte ihn nur an, versuchte einen Sinn in den gebrüllten Worten zu finden, verwirrt zog er die Brauen zusammen, als er scheiterte. „Wovon zu Hölle redest du da? Du benimmst dich den ganzen Tag wie der letzte Arsch, nicht nur mir gegenüber und jetzt fällst du mich an und faselst dummes Zeug. Was ist denn bloß in dich gefahren!“ Verächtlich verzog Jensen den Mund. „Stell dich nicht blöd Mann, sie haben euch gesehen, jeder weiß Bescheid. Ihr halten nicht sonderlich viel von Diskretion, oder? Schämt ihr euch denn gar nicht?“ Jared versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben, doch die Arme bewegten sich keinen Millimeter. „Jensen, es reicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung was die Nummer hier soll, oder was du damit bezweckst. Wenn du dir einbildest das das ganze lustig ist, sage ich dir hiermit offiziell: Das ist es **nicht**! **_Runter von mir!_** **SOFORT!** “ Doch seinem Befehl wurde nicht folgegeleistet, Jensens Gesicht schwebte dicht über seinem als dieser flüsterte: „Misha war bei dir, letzte Nacht. Ihr sollt Arm in Arm erwacht sein, nachdem ihr euch stundenlang gegenseitig das Hirn rausgevögelt habt! So war es doch, oder etwa nicht?“

Vollkommen perplex glotzte Jared den Mann an. Das war definitiv kein Scherz, der meinte das wirklich ernst. Ganz allmählich setzte sich etwas in seinem Inneren in Gang, das war es also? Der Grund? Beruhte der ganze Ärger auf einer unglücklich formulierten Aussage die er Sebastian gegenüber gemacht hatte? War es das gewesen was der Franzose, Jensen heute Morgen beim Frühstück aufs Brot schmierte? Das er und Misha..? Dieser grauenhafte Tanz, seine Nerven gespannt wie Drahtseile, das widerliche kleben auf seiner Haut, das alles musste er nur ertragen weil der kleine Franzose eine zu lebhafte Fantasy besaß? Weil dieser Kerl es nicht schaffte etwas für sich zu behalten lag er hier, eingeklemmt zwischen einem hässlichen Teppich und einem tollwütigen Berserker? Wut überschwemmte ihn so heiß das seine Haut prickelte, er sprengte Jensen Griff und stieß ihn hart von sich, sodass dieser unsanft zwischen den Blumenkübeln landete.

Ungerührt rappelte sich Jared auf und sah auf seinen Kollegen herab. „Was interessiert es _dich_ mit wem ich die Nacht verbringe? Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht!“ Zischte er herablassend zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Natürlich geht es mich etwas an! Du bist verheiratet du gottverdammter Penner!“ Jensen stand auf und wischte sich über die Hose.

Jared verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. Musterte ihn ausgiebig und beschloss, dass er die Schnauze voll hatte, von allem. Er war enttäuscht, nicht von Sebastian. Er wusste dass der Blonde eine Lästerschwester war und Geschichten gerne etwas ausschmückte. Aber von Jensen hatte er definitiv mehr Verstand erwartet und nicht, dass er es auch noch wagte ihm nach all dem dreist ins Gesicht zu lügen. Ihm irgendeinen fadenscheinigen Scheiß aufzutischen, der sein Verhalten rechtfertigen sollte. Jared war tierisch angepisst, noch nie hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt seinem Freund eine runter zu hauen, aber jetzt fehlte nicht mehr viel. Er spürte das charakteristische jucken in seinen Knöcheln, das summen in seinen Knochen. Doch er hielt sich zurück, noch.

„Ah! Alles klar, das stößt dir so übel auf? Das ich verheiratet bin?“ Lauerte er und zeigte seine Zähne. „Deswegen machst du Misha so fertig, dass er zusammenbricht?“ Jared nickte übertrieben, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein Mann, ich lass mich von dir nicht mehr verarschen.“ Er pirschte sich an und feuerte den ersten Schuss ab. „Hat es nicht viel eher etwas mit den Blicken zu tun die du Misha zuwirfst, wenn du glaubst dass niemand hinsieht?“ Jensen zuckte getroffen, aber Jared verschwendete keine Zeit, lud die Kammern mit einer Fülle ätzender Worte nach, nahm sein Opfer wieder in Visier, zielte und landete den nächsten Treffer. „Ich sehe es, Jensen. Ich sehe Tag für Tag wie du ihn anschmachtest! Sehe dein unverhohlenes Verlangen und die Eifersucht die dich zerfrisst!“

Ertappt trat der Beschuldigte einige Schritte zurück, die Wut war längst verloschen, jetzt starrten die grünen Augen panisch, vollkommen benommen. Als ob sie zwei Züge erblickten, die auf demselben Gleiß fuhren. Aufeinander zurasten mit kreischenden Bremsen, doch außerstande die Geschwindigkeit rechtzeitig zu verringern. Er sah das unvermeidliche kommen, als Lokführer, als Passagier, als vollkommen unbeteiligter Zuschauer. Konnte nichts tun um es zu stoppen, um das Unglück zu verhindern. Jared bemerkte die Veränderung, doch die Wut war zu mächtig er hatte heute zu viel einstecken müssen. „Sag, wie unerträglich ist die Qual zu wissen, dass er in meinem Bett und in meinen Armen lag und nicht in deinen?“ Die Züge kollidierten, die Kugel traf den Kern, die Seele, sein Herz, dumpf pochender Schmerz. Jensen taumelte hob abwehrend die Hände, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Jared war ein Wolf im Blutrausch, er konnte nicht aufhören die Zähne in die wehrlose Beute zu schlagen. „Sei nicht so verflucht scheinheilig und erzähl mir was vom verheiratet sein, wenn du dich am liebsten selber durch die Betten vögeln würdest!!!“ Jetzt stand Jensen mit dem Rücken zur Wand, während sich ein Finger anklagend in seine Brust bohrte. Etwas beherrschter fuhr der Jüngere fort: „Du solltest aufhören andere zu verurteilen und ihnen ihre Fehler vorzuhalten wenn du selbst kein Stück besser bist. Wenn du so weitermachst wirst du ihn verlieren, willst du das? Willst du ihn so lange verletzten und vor den Kopf stoßen, bis Misha es nicht mehr aushalten kann und geht? Du hast es fast geschafft, es fehlt nicht mehr viel und er verschwindet aus deinem Leben! Sollte dir aber wieder Erwartens doch etwas an seiner _Freundschaft_ liegen, dann kriege dich verdammt noch mal in den Griff!“

„Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?“ Murmelte Jensen sehr leise. Jared wich zurück, einen Momentlang verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Unterkiefer sodass dieser herabsackte. „W..was? Hast Du mir überhaupt zugehört?“ _„HAST DU IHN GEFICKT ODER NICHT?!“_ Brüllte sein bester Freund so laut, das sie von einigen Hotelgästen irritiert angestarrt wurden. Jared war fassungslos, ihm war inzwischen alles egal, in der Hoffnung das seine Worte endlich Anklang fanden schrie er in derselben Lautstärke zurück: „ _NEIN! HABE ICH NICHT!_ “ Seine Hand tastete über die schmerzende Seite. „Denk doch mal nach Mann! Ich war zu besoffen um mein Zimmer zu finden, also war ich auch zu besoffen um Sex zu haben. Egal mit wem. Er hat mich gefunden und ins Bett gebracht! Zum Dank habe ich ihn über Nacht in den Schwitzkasten genommen. Mehr ist nicht passiert! Komm verdammt noch mal runter von deinem Trip!“ Er stellte sich vor den Aufzug, seine Hände zitterten vor Wut als er den Knopf drückte.

„Hättest du das nicht gleich sagen können?“ Kam es flapsig und etwas kleinlaut von hinten. „Warum! Warum muss ich so etwas laut aussprechen? Das ist doch lächerlich Jensen! Du bist mein bester Freund, auch wenn ich inzwischen davon überzeugt bin, dass du eine andere Auffassung                                                                                                                                                      von unserer Beziehung hast. Denn als mein Freund wärst du direkt zu mir gekommen und hättest mir gesagt das Sebastian scheiße über mich rumtratscht. Du hättest mir geholfen zu verhindern das sich das Ganze wie ein Lauffeuer ausbreitet, anstatt diesen Blödsinn zu glauben und mich anzugreifen!“

Erschöpft rieb er sich über das Gesicht und murmelte: „Wir haben uns immer alles erzählt, ich bin sofort zu dir gerannt und habe dir brühwarm vorgeschwärmt wie verliebt ich in Genevieve bin. Wir haben nächtelang da gesessen und Pläne geschmiedet, damit ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht an meiner Zunge verschlucke. Was ist passiert? Habe ich nicht oft genug unter Beweis gestellt, dass ich für dich da bin? Scheinbar hast du keine Vorstellung davon wie wichtig du mir bist, denn sonst hätte ich es nicht von Misha erfahren. Du hättest bei mir vor der Tür gestanden und mich um Hilfe gebeten, anstatt dich monatelang zu quälen und dann alles in diesem riesen Haufen Dreck enden zu lassen! Gott, Ich bin so verflucht wütend und enttäuscht!“

Der Dunkelblonde schluckte in seiner Stimme lag tiefes Bedauern: „Ich..es tut mir so leid, mein Großer.“ Er trat hinter den anderen und umschloss ihn mit seinen Armen, Jared wehrte sich einen Moment lang, grummelte missmutig, doch dann ließ er es geschehen. Jensen legte die Wange auf seine breite Schulter. „Es hat lange gedauert bis ich mir selbst eingestehen konnte, dass ich ihn mehr mochte als ich sollte. Noch einmal so lange hat es gedauert, das ganze wieder abzustreiten und zu verdrängen. Ich komme damit nicht klar, absolut nicht. Ich wollte zu dir kommen, mit dir reden, aber der Gedanke es laut aus zu sprechen…nein. Ich sah dein Gesicht vor mir, zu einer angewiderten Maske verzerrt, sah wie du die Tür zuschmeißt und… Ich konnte einfach nicht. Es tut mir Leid.“ Flüsterte er gegen die warme Haut. Jared legte seine Arme auf Jensens, ließ sich gegen ihn sinken und flüsterte ebenso leise: „Das hätte ich nicht getan und dazu wird es auch in Zukunft nicht kommen, nicht weil du unglücklich verliebt bist. Aber wenn du Misha weiterhin grundlos wehtust, werde ich sie zuschlagen. Während dein Kopf dazwischen klemmt, kapiert?“ Anhand der Erschütterung spürte er das Jensen versuchte nicht zu Lachen. „Gott du bist so brutal… von wegen sanfter Riese!“ Jared stieß seinen Ellenbogen zurück und erwischte seinen Freund unterhalb der Rippen, dieser keuchte auf und sackte etwas in sich zusammen. Jared drehte sich nicht einmal um, vollkommen unbekümmert flötete er: „Den hattest du noch bei mir gut. Jetzt muss ich nur noch ein kompromittierendes Gerücht über dich in die Welt setzten und anschließend überfahre ich dich ein wenig mit meinem Geländewagen, dann dürften wir quitt sein.

„Du solltest aufhören zu saufen, du bist doch selber schuld...“ Gluckste Jen, doch Jared wurde wieder ernst. „Nein, _das hier_ muss aufhören, ihr müsst die Sache endlich klären!“ Der Ältere atmete aus und Nickte. „Ja ich weiß, das hat ziemlich bedrohliche Ausmaße angenommen. Ich wollte nicht dass du da reingezogen wirst. Aber der Gedanke das ihr beide…das ihr…Gott. Es hat mich rasend gemacht. Ich hätte dich umbringen können.“ Entschuldigend sah er in die braunen Augen, sein Kollege schnaubte. „Ja, ist mir aufgefallen.“ Er betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Wie soll das weitergehen?“ Sein Gegenüber zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Das ist kein Kratzer auf den man ein Pflaster klebt und sagt, die Zeit wird es schon richten. Nein, wird sie nicht. Alles was du damit erreichst ist, dass sich die Wunde entzündet, weil sie nicht atmen kann. Sie wird anfangen zu eitern, Jensen. Das Gewebe durchdringen und es absterben lassen, bis das einzige was dich retten kann ein Amputation der Gliedmaße ist.“ Die grünen Augen starrten ihn entsetzt an, doch der Vortrag war noch nicht beendet. „Willst du das? Willst du dass all die unausgesprochenen Dinge eure Freundschaft ersticken? Oder das sich die Wut immer weiter in dir anstaut und du das nächste Mal wenn Vicky ans Set kommt zum Amokläufer wirst?“ Jensen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah in an als hätte er den Versand verloren. „Red keinen Mist, du überdramatisiert!“ Doch Jared sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Ich mein es ernst, was gedenkst du zu tun? Ich sehe dass gerade alles den Bach runter geht und ich bin zwischen die Fronten geraten. Sitze hier wie ein Hampelmann zwischen zwei Stühlen und wenn ihr nichts daran ändert, lande ich in absehbarer Zeit ziemlich unsanft auf meinem Hintern. Ich habe kein Interesse daran das meine perfekte Kehrseite von einem blauen Fleck verunstaltet wird, verstanden?“

Sein bester Freund sah weg, trat frustriert mit seinem Fuß gegen eine der hässlichen Pflanzen, als er den Kopf wieder hob, war da nichts außer eine enorme Ratlosigkeit in den grünen Augen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich es abstellen soll…“ Endlich kam der Fahrstuhl Jared stieg ein und drückte auf die Zahl für sein Stockwerk: „Dann solltest du das besser ganz schnell rausfinden…“ War das letzte was er hörte bevor sich die Türen vor seiner Nase schlossen.

Jensen drückte auf den Knopf und die Türen sprangen wieder auf. „Was sollte das denn für ein Abgang werden, hm? Von wegen du würdest mir niemals die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen!“ Wetterte er während er sich neben ihn schob. Jared feixte und boxte ihn gegen den Oberarm „Du wirst leiden mein Guter, gewöhn dich besser daran. Denn ich habe mir fest vorgenommen dich in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig kacke zu behandeln, damit du weißt wie es ist mich zum Feind zu haben. Außerdem darf ich gleich meine Frau anrufen, bevor sie Morgen ihr Lieblings Klatschblatt aufschlägt und ihr  diese Killerstory um die Ohren fliegt. Sebastian sitzt bestimmt schon am Telefon und verkauft die Geschichte an die Presse. Ich kann einfach nicht fassen dass jeder in diesem verdammten Laden glaubt ich hätte mit Misha geschlafen. Das ist doch verrückt! Dieser verfluchte Franzose und sein loses Mundwerk.“ Jensen kicherte. „Gott du hättest hören sollen wie sie über euch geredet haben.“ Jared schnaubte. „Du Arschloch.“

Jensen schielte ihn ungewohnt verlegen von der Seite. „Hey, meinst du, du könntest das Telefonat noch ein wenig aufschieben?“ Sein Freund runzelte die Stirn, stieg aus als sich die Türen öffneten. „Wozu?“ Der Dunkelblonde tapste ihm hinterher. „Ich habe redebedarf und… Hunger.“ Jared verzog das Gesicht und machte einen unwilligen Laut. „Komm schon Mann…wir bestellen eine Pizza, trinken ein Bier…“ Er stieß den Größeren an und dieser gab sich geschlagen. „Fein, alles klar, aber erwarte nicht zu viel! Meine Zuhörerqualitäten wurden etwas zu arg überstrapaziert. Ich bin müde und genervt und-.“ Er schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab. „Okay, hab verstanden.“ Die Tür war noch nicht zur Gänze offen, da drängte sich Jensen schon an ihm vorbei und ließ sich auf das bequeme Sofa fallen. Seufzte zufrieden als er sich in die weichen Kissen kuschelte. Das schwanken der Couch sagte ihm, dass Jared sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, er schlug die Augen allerdings erst auf als ihm kommentarlos ein Bier ins Gesicht gehalten wurde. Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass sich sein Kumpel wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Glas Wasser festklammerte.

„Du könntest auch ein alkoholfreies, oder eine Cola trinken-“ Die langen Haare verteilten sich über dem Polster als er sich zurück sinken ließ und seine langen Beine auf den Tisch wuchtete. „Na klar, damit ich hier nachts um drei wie ein Pingpongball durch die Gegen titsche oder was? Ruf doch einfach den Lieferservice an…“

Jensens fummelt das Handy aus der Tasche seiner Jeanshose und schaute auf das leuchtende Display. Danneel. Das war echt kein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Anruf von seiner Frau. Er drängte die Schuldgefühle beiseite und nahm beton gut gelaunt das Gespräch entgegen. „Hi Schatz, was gibt’s?“ Stille. „Danneel? _Hallo?_ “ Rascheln. Jared sah ihn fragen an, doch sein Freund grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube sie ist wieder an die Kurzwahltaste gekommen.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Sie vergisst ständig die Tastensperre rein zu machen, jedes Mal das Selbe.“ Er wollte das Telefon gerade vom Ohr nehmen, als er verwundert inne hielt. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, lauschte angestrengt. Im Hintergrund war ein Geräusch zu hören. Das Stöhnen einer Frau. Seiner Frau. Jared rückte näher und in seinen Augen stand eine nicht greifbare Sorge. „Was ist denn?“ „Ich weiß nicht, Sie keucht… vielleicht sollte ich den Notruf alarmieren, was wenn sie-“ Doch dann drang eine tiefe Stimme an sein Ohr und wischte die aufkeimende Angst beiseite. „Oh ja Baby! Ja, genau so. Beweg deine Hüfte Kleines!“ Das kehlige Stöhnen des Fremden triefte aus dem Hörer, überschwemmte sein Gehirn mit Bildern die er nicht sehen wollte.

Kraftlos sackte die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, das Handy entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden.

 

 


	9. Calico

09 Calico

 

 

„Jensen?“ Jared rückte ein Stück näher, nahm die Hand die eben noch das Handy gehalten hatte in seine und drückte sie sanft. „Ist etwas passiert? Geht es ihr gut?“ Jensen starrte ihn nur an, verstört, unfähig zu sprechen. „Hey, was ist denn?“ Sein Freund kam so nahe das sich ihre Knie berührten. „Bitte, du machst mir Angst.“ Der Dunkelblonde wischte sich mit seiner freien Hand über den Mund, atmete zittrig aus und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, fassungslos, dann löste er sich von Jared und stand auf. Unruhig, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier lief er durch das kleine Zimmer. Hin und her, nahm immer dieselbe Rute, bis Jared vom Zusehen ganz schlecht wurde und er sich ebenfalls erhob. Er stellte sich ihm in den Weg, umfasste seine Oberarme und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Jetzt sag mir endlich was los ist verdammt!“

Die Worte kamen emotionsloser über die Lippen, als es seine Körpersprache vermuten ließ. „Da war jemand bei ihr.“ Jared stutzte, hob verblüfft die Brauen und runzelte die Stirn. „Na und?“ Jensen streifte seine Finger ab, als wären sie lästige Insekten die mit ihren pelzigen Beinchen über seine Haut krochen. Er trat einige Schritte zurück, rieb sich über die Arme, versuchte den Phantomjuckreiz loszuwerden und lehnte sich gegen die gläserne Tischplatte. „Ich glaube es war ihr Yogalehrer. Es schüttelt mich jedes Mal wenn ich diese widerlich, penetrante Stimme höre, als wäre jedes seiner Worte mit Schleim bedeckt.“ Die Finger wanderten über sein erstarrtes Gesicht, weiter hoch in den Haaransatz. Dann glitten sie unaufhörlich durch das kurze Haar. Jared verfolgte seine Bewegungen und hätte beinahe gelacht als er sich vorstellte, wie sie aufgrund der konstanten Reibung feuerfingen. Doch Jensens blickloses Starren hielt ihn davon ab. Einige Minuten war es totenstill und er verspürte den Drang irgendeinen Unsinn zu plappern nur um sie zu durchbrechen, aber er konnte nicht.

Der Kopf seines Freundes fuhr herum, seine Augen sahen ihn an und auch wieder nicht, als fixierten sie einen Punkt unmittelbar hinter ihm. Es war furchtbar unangenehm und er begann sich zu winden, er hatte gerade beschlossen sich ins Bad zu flüchten, da fing sein Kollege wieder an zu sprechen. Monoton und kalt, wie eine Computerstimme: „Er näselt ganz furchtbar, weißt du, als wären seine Nebenhöhlen verstopft.“ Das leuchtende Grün verkam zu einem schmutzigen Schlammton, als seine Augen sich verfinsterten und anfingen gehetzt durch den Raum zu springen. Er atmete in kurzen flachen Stößen und Jared machte sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. „Jen… was ist mit dir lo-“ „Sein Name ist Shantimay, hat mir die Hand geschüttelt und gesagt wenn mir das zu _schwierig_ ist kann ich ihn gerne Shanti nennen. Als wäre ich schwachsinnig oder so.“ Fuhr er fort und übertönte das was Jared hatte sagen wollen. Er schnaubte, inzwischen rissen seine Finger an dem Haar, als handelte es sich um Unkraut das tief in seiner Kopfhaut verwurzelt war. „Bin ich anscheinend ja auch, wenn ich nicht merke dass er meine Frau bumst sobald ich aus der Tür raus bin.“

Jared zuckte zusammen, sah ihn schockiert an. „Warte… _WAS?_ “ Als wäre damit der Zauber gebrochen ließ er von seinen Haaren ab. Plötzlich ihrer             Aufgabe beraubt glitten sie, wie die Stoffärmchen einer Puppe an seinen Seiten hinab, pendelten noch eine Weile und lagen still. Jensen zuckte mit den Achseln, als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht kümmern, vollkommen ungerührt erwiderte er: „Sie fickt ihn. In diesem Moment.“

Jensen spürte einen heftigen Ruck und sah irritiert zu Boden, als dieser begann sich unter seinen Füßen zu bewegen. Das Beben erfasste seinen gesamten Körper schüttelte ihn wie bei einem Krampfanfall. Panisch überlegte er, wo sie Schutz finden könnten, suchte Jareds Blick und als er in den haselnussbraunen Augen versank, strandeten seine Gedanken wie ein tonnenschwerer Wal der in zu flaches Gewässer geraten war. Er hatte erwartet dass er in Jareds Gesicht dieselbe Panik lesen würde die ihn ergriffen hatte, doch dieser stand still, betrachtete seinen Freund voller Mitgefühl und Sorge. Etwas in ihm gab nach, verursachte dabei eine Art nasses Reißen, als ihm klar wurde das nur er allein es fühlte. Dieser Ton schuf ein verstörendes Bild in seinem Kopf, er sah den gestrandeten Wal, seine verzweifelten Versuche in das offene Meer zurück zu kehren. Seine großen Flossen die sich immer wieder in den feinen Sand stemmten, ihn beiseite schaufelten. Doch anstatt frei zu kommen, gräbt er sich immer tiefer ein, während der Wind den Klagegesang seiner Familie über den Ozean weht. Die Hitze der Sonne trocknet ihn aus und er stirbt, einsam und verlassen in einer Welt die ihm vollkommen fremd ist. Die durch den Verwesungsprozess entstehenden Gase lassen den mächtigen Leib aufquellen, Vögel lassen sich auf ihm nieder, picken in dem faulenden Fleisch bis dieser wie eine Wassermelone zerplatzt. Genau dieses Geräusch erklang in seinem Innern. Er hörte es. Spürte es. Sah es. Nur seine Welt wurde von diesem Erdbeben erschüttert, für alle anderen war dieses Ereignis vollkommen bedeutungslos. Ein furchtbarer Laut drang aus seiner Kehle, er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte, Jared kam rasch auf ihn zu, schloss die Arme um seinen zitternden Leib, wiegte ihn wie ein Kind.

„Jen, Ssscht, ganz ruhig. Du interpretierst da wahrscheinlich zu viel rein, sie haben bestimmt nur-“ „Was? Den _Sonnengruß_ gemacht?“ Er stieß seinen Freund von sich, wischte sich wütend über die Augen. „Nein Mann, ich weiß was ich gehört habe!“ Der Große hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Okay, okay. Gut.“ Er holte Luft, schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans um sich davon abzuhalten den anderen zu schütteln. „Ruf sie nochmal an, sie wird-“ Jensen unterbrach ihn ungehalten. „Mir erklären, dass ja alles ganz anders ist? Dass es nicht so ist wie es aussieht, oder sich angehört hat?“ Er ging zur Garderobe und schnappte sich seine Jacke. „Ganz genau. Wenn ich schon mal dabei bin kann ich mich ja direkt bei _Shanti_ dafür entschuldigen, dass er seinen dreckigen Schwanz aus meiner Frau ziehen musste damit ich mit ihr telefonieren kann!“ Brüllte er so laut das es in Jareds Ohren dröhnte. „Ach was red ich, wahrscheinlich vögelt er sie einfach weiter während ich mit Danneel spreche. Sie erklärt mir das feuchte Klatschen damit, das sie gerade Schnitzel fürs Abendessen klopft und ihr Stöhnen mit einer Magendarmgrippe. Ich würde ihr noch einen guten Appetit wünschen und ihr raten zum Arzt zu gehen, wenn es nicht besser wird.“ Er stieß die Luft aus und seufzte. „Haltet ihr mich wirklich für so bescheuert?“ Er musterte seinen Kumpel, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Ja, ganz offensichtlich. Wenn man mir nicht einmal zutraut einen Namen fehlerfrei auszusprechen…“

„Jensen, das ist nicht fair ich habe nie-“ „Nicht fair? Willst du mich verarschen? Ich werde doch immer so behandelt, als wäre ich zu blöd um alleine aus dem Fenster zu gucken. Als würde es nicht ausreichen dass meine Rolle nicht der Hellste ist, nein, ob am Set oder wenn wir uns privat sehen, macht doch längst keinen Unterschied mehr. Ich bin nicht Dean Winchester verdammt!“ Ein aggressives Funkeln lag in den grünen Augen, als seine Hand die Klinke umschloss. Jared fühlte sich ertappt und blickte verlegen auf seine Schuhe. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“ „Was denn, hast du Angst dass ich hinfahre und dem Inder sein verdammtes Gesicht abreiße?“ Jared hob die Schultern, neigte leicht seinen Kopf und sagte so sanft wie möglich: „Du hattest einen sehr schlimmen Tag, ich möchte nur nicht dass dir etwas zustößt.“ Er lachte, aber es war ein verzweifelter Laut. „Ich zerfleische mich selbst, weil ich Misha geküsst habe und sie…“ Seine Stimme brach am Ende, seine Unterlippe bebte, doch genauso schnell wie die Gefühlsregung kam, unterdrückte er sie wieder. „Nein, du kannst dich beruhigt schlafen legen. Ich werde mir eine Bar suchen, mich betrinken.“ „Soll ich-?“ „Gott bitte…“ Jensen drehte sich um, die Tür fiel laut krachend ins Schloss.

Er lehnte sich einen Augenblick gegen das lackierte Holz, doch als die Wände des schmalen Flurs immer näher kamen und ihn zu erdrücken schienen, rannte er los. Sein Weg führte ihn am Fahrstuhl vorbei, doch er würdigte ihn keines Blickes, lief weiter in Richtung Treppenhaus. Er riss die Tür mit so viel Schwung auf das sie eine tiefe Kerbe in dem weißen Putz hinterließ. Er jagte die Stufen runter, die Eingangstür zum Erdgeschoss flog auf und er stürzte heraus. Raste durch die Gänge, als könnte er seinem Leben davon laufen. Durch die Hintertür, kalter Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, durchnässte innerhalb weniger Sekunden seine Kleidung, der Wind zerrte an ihm, trieb ihn weiter durch die aufkommende Dunkelheit des sterbenden Tages.

Jensen lief über den überfüllten Parkplatz, stieß gegen den Seitenspiegel eines gelben Sportwagens, strauchelte, fluchte aufgebracht und trat gegen die goldenen Protzfelgen. „Wie klein muss der Schwanz deines Besitzers sein…“ Keuchte er zwischen den schweren Atemzügen und sank auf die Motorhaube. Eine mehrfarbige Katze saß auf der Steinmauer die das Grundstück umgab und beäugte den Neuankömmling skeptisch. „Steckt er _ihn_ auch in angeblich glücklich verheiratete Frauen?“ Flüsterte er und starrte in den Himmel. Dann löste sich ein Schrei aus seiner Kehle, dicke Regentropfen prallten gegen seine Stirn, seine Nase, die verzerrten Lippen, schlugen ihn ins Gesicht. Der Film hörte einfach nicht auf, er konnte ihn nicht stoppen. Immer wieder sah er seine Frau, in ihrem Ehebett- „Mit diesem…diesem _SCHWANZLUTSCHER!!_ “ Brüllte er über das laute Tosen des aufziehenden Gewitters hinweg und die Glückskatze fuhr zusammen, fauchte und sprang beleidigt von ihrer Aussichtsplattform.

„Hey sind sie verrückt oder was?! Was machen Sie da! Runter von meinem Auto du Irrer!“ Der Besitzer des Wagens gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen und kam laut krakeelend auf ihn zu. „Bis du schwer von Begriff? Das Teil kostet mehr als du in deinen ganzen Leben verdienen wirst. Wenn ich einen Kratzer im Lack finde, ich schwöre dir, dann schlag ich dich zu Brei du Affe!“ Jensen musterte ihn mit schräg gelegten Kopf, und entschied dass er keine Lust hatte sich von diesem geschniegelten Muttersöhnchen mit Penisproblem beleidigen zu lassen. Deshalb erhob er sich, ganz langsam, _er würde einfach weitergehen, noch ein wenig frische Luft-_ „Gute Entscheidung du Sack voll scheiße, sonst hätte ich dir beim Aufstehen geholfen, du Lappen.“ Jensen hielt abrupt inne. _Du Lappen? Ernsthaft? Sowas galt heutzutage als Schimpfwort?_ „Na los geh weiter, oder hast du vergessen wie man das macht? Du setzt ein Bein vor das andere ungefähr so.“ Er griff sich um den Oberschenkel und zog sein Bein nach vorne, dann machte er dasselbe mit dem anderen. Der Dunkelblonde beobachtete ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, dann spazierte er, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, zur Fahrertür. „Falsche Richtung Mann.“ Kam es von dem Anzugträger, aber Jensen fixierte ihn einfach eine Weile, schielte auf den Seitenspiegel und wieder zurück zu dem Yuppie. Zwinkerte. Dann trat er den Seitenspiegel ab, ohne zu zögern.

Der Mann taumelte, blieb stehen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich als hätte Jensen ihn mitten in die Weichteile getreten. „Ach Mensch, das tut mir Leid…ich glaube ich habe es irgendwie verkehrt gemacht.“ Kam es trocken über die Lippen des Schauspielers. „Und was machst du jetzt, Mäuschen?“ Knurrte er herausfordernd und ließ seine weißen Zähne blitzen. „Du beschissener Wichser! Ich mach dich kalt. Ich mach dich KALT!!!“ Jensen krempelte in aller Ruhe seine Ärmel hoch, machte eine ungeduldige Armbewegung und erwiderte: „Dann komm doch endlich du Flachwichser. _Komm her_!“  Der Typ und sein Maßanzug stürzten auf ihn zu, er schwang seine rechte Faust und zielte auf Jensens Kinn. Doch dieser hatte den Schlag längst kommen sehen und wich aus, sodass die klobigen Ringe die der Prolet an seinen Fingern trug lediglich seine Wange aufrissen. Spöttisch hob er eine Augenbraue und holte nun seinerseits aus, er platzierte drei schnelle Schläge, traf Mund, Kehlkopf und Magen des Kerls. Sein Gegner krümmte sich zusammen, hob den Seitenspiegel auf und schlug ihn mit solcher Wucht gegen Jensens Schädel, dass dieser gegen den Wagen geschleudert wurde. Sein Kopf flog in den Nacken, als die geballte Faust des Anzugträgers erst seine Schläfe und dann seinen Mund traf. Er schmeckte Eisen, wusste dass seine Lippe durch den harten Schlag aufgeplatzt war. Er hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf sackte leicht in sich zusammen und stöhnte.

Hinterhältig lächelnd krallte der Wagenbesitzer sich in der Lederjacke fest und zerrte ihn von seinem kostbaren Gefährt weg. „Was denn, hast du etwa schon genug du Schwachkopf?“ Das letzte Wort schien endlos in seinem Kopf nachzuhallen: _Schwachkopfschwachkopfschwachkopf_. Es verschlang sich selbst und schied sich wieder aus bis es seine Bedeutung vollkommen verloren hatte. Doch die grenzenlose Wut die er dabei empfand verging nicht.

Das Glas des Spiegels war durch den Aufprall geborsten, eine Scherbe hatte oberhalb der Augenbraue seine Haut zerschnitten und nun trat Blut aus der Wunde. Ein warmer Strom rann ihm über die rechte Gesichtshälfte, drang in sein Auge und legte einen roten Schleier über die Welt. Er stieß den Mann von sich und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken der ihn aus seinen Krokodillederschuhen hob. Der Kerl knickte ein wie ein Grashalm, lag in einer Regenpfütze und wimmerte leise. Jensen sah verächtlich auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt herab, spukte neben ihr aus. Rote Schlieren zogen sich durch seinen Speichel. „Ja, ich denke für heute habe ich genug.“ Sagte er während er über den Mann hinweg stieg.

Der Schauspieler überquerte gerade die andere Straßenseite, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah aus dem Augenwinkel etwas auf ihn niedersausen. Ein stechender Schmerz erfüllte seinen Hinterkopf, als der Gegenstand mit einen dumpfen Laut auftraf. Die Welt schwankte bedrohlich und wurde für einen Augenblick komplett schwarz als er mitten auf der Straße zusammenbrach. Der Yuppie starrte den Bewusstlosen an, hielt den Spiegel in seiner Hand und zitterte, als er ihn neben Jensens Gesicht fallen ließ.

Seine Stimme war schrill und hysterisch, überschlug sich immer wieder: „Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so cool was? Wirst schon sehen was du davon hast, dich an dem Besitz eines anderen Mannes zu vergreifen. Ich werde dich die Konsequenzen spüren lassen. Du wirst schon noch lernen wo dein Platz ist.“ Er trat ihm in die Seite, dann kniete er sich neben ihn. „Ich fahr jetzt nach Hause, könnte sein dass ich beim Abbiegen über deinen verschissenen Körper brettere, ist ziemlich dunkel hier.“ Er beugte sich vor, flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Was meinst du, wird es irgendjemanden auch nur einen Dreck interessieren wenn du hier verreckst?“ Er schob Jensens Augenlid nach oben, betrachtete die starre Linse und murmelte: „Ich würde nicht darauf wetten…“ Dann stand er auf, drehte sich um und humpelte zu seinem Wagen. Er schloss ihn auf, setzte sich hinter das Steuer und stellte sorgfältig den Sitz ein bevor er die Zündung drehte.

Der Motor erwachte laut heulend zum Leben, die Scheinwerfen sprangen an und das grelle Licht blendete die am Boden liegende Gestalt. Er blinzelte irritiert, seine Augen zeigten ihm Trugbilder, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Das Auto setzte sich brüllend in Bewegung, zum Ausweichen war es längst zu spät und so hob Jensen den Seitenspiegel, schleuderte ihn blind in Richtung des Autos und traf die Frontscheibe. Der Fahrer schrie auf, er hörte es, trotz des Kreischens das die Vollbremsung verursachte.

Für einen Moment blieb er wie erstarrt sitzen, dann sprang er auf, rannte zur Fahrerseite und riss die Tür auf. Die Augen des Mannes waren angstgeweitet, sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. „I..ich“ Stotterte er, als Jensen sich zu ihm in das Wageninnere beugte. Ohne seine Miene zu verziehen griff er in den dünnen Zopf der lose am Hinterkopf des Kerls baumelte. Krallte seine Finger in die Pomade getränkten Haare und zog sie nach hinten, bis sich der Nacken durchbog. Dann schlug er das Gesicht des Penners gegen das mit Strasssteinen verzierte Lenkrad. „Du wolltest mich überfahren? Hmmm? Du verblödetes Sackgesicht wolltest mich wirklich überfahren?“ Er ließ ihn los, trat zurück, der Kerl sah ihn an, Blut lief aus seiner gebrochenen Nase, seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch aufgrund des dröhnenden Rauschens in seinen Ohren, hörte er nicht was es war.

Er wischte sich die schmierige Hand an seiner Hose ab, schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Die Scheinwerfer beleuchteten einen Großteil des Weges, sein langer Schatten eilte ihn voraus, als er seine Schritte beschleunigte und begann durch die anbrechende Nacht zu rennen. Der Regen wusch das Blut von seinen Händen und aus seinem Gesicht. Die Kopfwunde pochte unangenehm und er verfluchte sich für seine Blödheit. _Warum hatte er ihn auch provozieren müssen, der Typ hätte ihn ohne zu zucken plattgefahren und wofür? Nur weil er ein wenig Dampf ablassen musste. So eine Scheiße. Was konnte denn der Kerl für seine Momentane Situation. Gut er war ganz offensichtlich ein dummer Arsch, hatte eine beschissene Frisur und einen noch schlechteren Geschmack was Klamotten und Autos anging, aber das war noch lange kein Grund ihm deswegen gleich das Nasenbein zu zertrümmern…_

Seine Füße trugen ihn ohne sein Zutun in den nahegelegenen Park, als er eine Allee hoher Eichen erreichte blieb er stehen und ließ sich gegen einen der dicken Stämme sinken. Er sah an dem mächtigen Baum empor und betrachtete das Blätterdach, atmete tief ein und aus und spürte wie sich der rote Schleier wieder hob. Ein Blitz zuckte am Himmel, erleuchtete die Anlage, ein See schimmerte in einiger Entfernung, als wäre er aus flüssigem Blei. Dort würde er hingehen, sich auf eine Bank setzten und nachdenken. Jensen beschloss von dem Hauptweg abzuweichen und eine Abkürzung über die Grünflächen zu nehmen, obwohl sich ihm die kleinen Verbotsschilder vorwurfsvoll in den Weg stellten. Er schritt einfach über sie hinweg, oder an ihnen vorbei, je nachdem wozu er gerade Lust hatte. Das Gras reichte ihm an manchen Stellen bis knapp unter die Knie und etwas weiter vorne bewegte es sich. Zu schnell und gezielt als das er es auf den Wind schieben konnte, er wich zurück überlegte fieberhaft welche Giftschlangen in diesem Land heimisch waren, als sich die grünen Flechten teilten und eine kleine Haselmaus zwischen ihnen hervor huschte.

Jensen blieb stehen, stieß die angehaltene Luft aus und lachte erleichtert auf. Das hellbraune Tierchen hatte einen Brotkrümel in der Schnauze der fast so groß war wie ihr eigener Kopf. Als sie ihn bemerkte bewegte sich das winzige Näschen, die Barthaare zuckten aufgeregt, während die schwarzen Knopfaugen Jensen eingehend musterten. Er ging vorsichtig in die Knie, um weniger bedrohlich zu wirken, doch die Bewegung verschreckte die kleine Maus. Sie ließ das Krümelchen fallen das sie so mühsam bis zu dieser Selle getragen hatte und flitzte in einem Zickzackmuster davon. Doch leider nicht schnell genug für die Schleiereule, die unbemerkt von den beiden, über ihnen auf einem Ast gehockt hatte und nun auf sie herabstürzte. Jensen hörte das leise Knacken als die kräftigen Klauen des edlen Tieres der Maus den Rücken brachen. Sofort begann der spitze Schnabel in dem noch zuckenden Leib zu picken. „Hey! Was machst du denn!“ Rief er, aufrichtig empört und ruderte mit den Armen solange bis der Vogel ein wütendes Krächzen ausstieß und sich mit seiner Beute in die Nacht erhob.

Jensen sah auf den winzigen Blutfleck und schluckte trocken, seine Hand rieb fahrig über die Unterlippe und er zischte leise, als er ausversehen die offene Stelle berührte. Er ging die wenigen Meter die ihn noch von dem See trennten und setzte sich auf eine der vielen nassen Holzbänke. Eine Schwanenfamilie hatte sich in die schützenden Büsche zurückgezogen. Ihre Köpfe steckten unter den weißen Flügeln und die Küken ruhten in dem dichten Federkleid ihrer Eltern, schlummerten friedlich. Einige Enten watschelten auf ihn zu und schnatterten aufgebracht als er noch einigen Minuten immer noch keine Anstalten machte sie zu füttern. „Verzieht euch.“ Motzte er leise, sank gegen die Rücklehne und sah auf das Wasser hinaus. Links von ihm, zwischen den hohen Bäumen versteckt, sah er einen Bootssteg, an seinem Ende saß eine Person, beide Beine steckten bis zu den Waden im See. _Hat dem niemand beigebracht dass man so etwas nicht macht wenn es gewittert?_ Naja, das war nicht sein Problem. Andererseits hatte er heute bereits genug Dramen erlebt und hatte wirklich keine Lust dabei zuzusehen wie der Kerl verbrutzelte. Aber bevor sich Jensen aufraffen musste, zog die Gestalt seine Füße aus dem Wasser und stand auf. „Na Gott sei Dank.“ Murrte er und beobachtete den Mann der mit gesenktem Kopf und allem Anschein nach Barfuß durch das Unterholz schlich.

Er kam direkt auf ihn zu und als er aus den Schatten trat versteifte sich der gesamte Körper des Schauspielers. Er roch beinahe sein verschmortes Fleisch, als auch noch die letzte intakte Sicherung in seinem Kopf durchbrannte. Wie eine Feder schnellte er auseinander. Sprang auf die Füße und ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stürzte er sich auf den Mann. Dieser fuhr erschrocken zusammen, riss die blauen Augen in seiner Panik so weit auf, dass Jensen die Reflektion seines Gesichts in ihnen sehen konnte. Hände stemmen sich abwehrend gegen seine Brust doch er ignoriert es einfach dirigiert den schlanken Körper in Richtung der Bäume und drängt ihn gegen die spröde Rinde. Er trat ihm die Beine auseinander, drückte sich gegen ihn, umschloss mit seinen Fingern das markante Gesicht und presste seinen Mund hart auf die weichen Lippen. Zwang sie sich für ihn zu öffnen und drang mit seiner Zunge in die warme Mundhöhle, als ihr Besitzer erschrocken aufkeuchte.

Misha beißt zu, ganz kurz und nicht besonders fest aber es reichte aus um Jensen so weit zu irritieren dass er ihn von sich stoßen kann. Sein  Kollege taumelte einige Schritte Rückwärts, fängt sich und sieht ihn so verdutzt an das es komisch gewirkt hätte, wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen. Mishas Augen funkelten wie Diamanten und waren genauso hart als sie ihn betrachteten. „Wenn du es noch einmal wagst mich so zu berühren-“ Er kam näher, schubste ihn und zischte: „Verlierst du deine Zunge, Arschloch!“

 

 


	10. The Tell-Tale Heart

10 The Tell-Tale Heart

 

 

„Das wollte ich nicht. T..tut mir Leid.“ Nuschelte Jensen mit gesenkten Kopf und wollte sich wegdrehen. Doch Misha griff nach seinem Unterarm und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben. „Nein! Vergiss es! Du rennst jetzt nicht einfach davon! Verdammt, ich habe mehr verdient als das!“ Er ließ ihn los, stieß gegen seine linke Schulter damit sie sich direkt gegenüber standen. „Entschuldige ich-“ Stammelte Jensen doch Misha unterbrach ihn gereizt. „Erspar mir deine Ausflüchte und sag mir endlich was für eine Nummer du hier abziehst, denn ich bin es leid mir den Kopf über dich zu zerbrechen!“ Sein Gegenüber starrte beharrlich auf seine Füße und schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf. „Ich glaub das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt.“ Der Schwarzhaarige hob in einer sprachlosen Geste die Arme, dann erwiderte er zynisch: „Ach nein? Nun, wann wäre es ihnen denn recht, Mr. Ackles?“ Er holte sein Handy hervor und schaltete es ein. „Wäre es dir angenehmer wenn ich deine Sekretärin anrufe und sie um einen Termin bitte?“ Seine Finger wischten über den Touchscreen. „Wärst du so gut mir zu verraten, wann für dich der beste Zeitpunkt für dieses Gespräch wäre, nur damit ich mich auf die Wartezeit einstellen kann. So zwei- drei Monate?“ Jensen wand sich kläglich unter den höhnischen Worten und umfasste mit beiden Händen seinen Nacken. Doch sein Gegenüber hatte sich in Fahrt geredet und so ging die Tirade weiter. „Oh, bitte mach dir wegen mir keine Umstände, falls dir das zu kurzfristig ist warte ich natürlich mit dem größten Vergnügen noch länger auf eine Audienz bei dir.“ Mishas Gesicht war ausdruckslos aber seine Augen sprühten Funken vor Zorn. „Gott, ich bin es so Leid mich von dir rumschubsen zu lassen, dein kindisches Verhalten macht mich so verflucht wütend! Und wenn du nicht willst das ich jegliche Achtung vor dir verliere dann-“ „Okay, okay!“ Der Jüngere atmete tief ein und sah ihm endlich in die Augen. „Hör zu ich-“

„Jensen!“ Misha sog erschrocken die Luft ein und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert? Oh mein Gott du bist ja voller Blut!“ Er stolperte auf ihn zu und zog ein hellgelbes Stofftuch aus seiner Hosentasche. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht ins Licht damit er die Verletzungen eingehender betrachten konnte. „Das sieht schlimm aus.“ Die Wut war aus seinen Zügen gewichen, mitfühlend sah er seinen Freund an und begann vorsichtig die Wunde an Mund und Stirn abzutupfen. Doch Jensen schob ihn von sich. „Lass nur, ist nicht so wild.“ Misha ließ das Taschentuch sinken, wie vor den Kopf gestoßen stand er da und brachte keinen Ton raus. Ein Käuzchen schrie in die entstandene Stille hinein und seine Augen glitten von dem Gesicht des Mannes und schauten stattdessen hinauf zu den Baumkronen.

„Warum machst du das?“ Presste er gekränkt hervor, schwer und bedrückend hingen die Worte zwischen ihnen. Der Dunkelblonde scharte mit den Füßen und fragte lahm: „Mich prügeln?“ Misha verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, mich von dir stoßen sobald du das Gefühl hast, dass ich dir zu nahe komme.“ „So ist es doch gar nicht…“ Leugnete dieser matt. „Doch Jen! Ganz genau so ist es! Ich mache einen Schritt auf dich zu und du weichst zwei zurück! Du weckst diese wundervollen Gefühle in mir, nur damit du sie Sekunden später brutal ersticken kannst. Wir küssen uns leidenschaftlich und danach behandelst du mich als hätte ich mich dir aufgezwungen! Boykottierst jeden Klärungsversuch den ich starte. Ignorierst mich eisern, den ganzen Tag lang und es interessiert dich einen Dreck wie es mir damit geht!“ Er wischte sich über den Mund, spürte die grobe Rinde in seinem Rücken als er gegen den Baum sank. „Ich gehe an die frische Luft, weil ich hoffe dadurch endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und dann kommst du aus der Dunkelheit geschossen. Stürzt dich auf mich, rammst mich gegen diesen Baum und deine Zunge in meinen Mund.“ Erschöpft und vollkommen ratlos blickte er in die grünen Augen. „Was ist denn bloß los mit dir? Ich bin auch verwirrt und panisch.“ Er rang aufgewühlt nach Worten. „Aber wir müssen einen Weg finden um wieder vernünftig miteinander umzugehen, denn wenn wir das nicht schaffen, weiß ich nicht wie ich weiter mit dir zusammen arbeiten soll.“

Misha sah zu ihm rüber, wartete auf eine Reaktion und als keine kam seufzte er resigniert. „Du willst also nichts dazu sagen? Okay, ich geb‘s auf. Tu mir den Gefallen und denk über meine Worte nach und in der Zwischenzeit versuchst du dich bitte einigermaßen zivilisiert zu verhalten. Bekommst du das hin?“ „Ja, ich denke schon.“ Wisperte der angesprochene rau, zog ein zusammengeknülltes Tempo aus seiner Jackentasche mit der Absicht es auf seine Augenbraue zu drücken, aber Misha hielt ihn zurück. „Was soll das den werden? Nicht die cleverste Idee dir mit einem benutzten Taschentuch über eine offene Wunde zu reiben.“ Erschrocken betrachtete er ihre Hände, seine Finger hatten sich fest um Jensens geschlossen und er befürchtete dass er schon wieder ein imaginäres Absperrband durchbrochen hatte. Dass Jen ihm gleich aufgebracht seine Hand entreißen würde, aber zu seinem Erstaunen tat er es nicht, wirkte sogar enttäuscht als Misha ihn losließ. Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, während er die Hand so schnell wie möglich in seine Hosentaschen schob, damit der Andere nicht bemerkte wie sehr er zitterte. Und dann standen sie da, nass bis auf die Knochen und beäugten sich misstrauisch.

Der Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich, fuchtelte mit seinen Fingern vor Jensens Gesicht herum und sagte nüchtern: „Ich weiß nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist- aber du tropfst…“ Jensen verzog genervt die Lippen. „Deshalb wollte ich ja-“ „Das schmutzige Tempo draufdrücken. Schon klar.“ Unterbach er ihn. „Behaupte du nochmal es wäre nicht so schlimm, dass hört ja gar nicht mehr auf zu bluten. Hier nimm das.“ Er reichte ihm das gelbe Tuch und sein Kollege presste es auf die Wunde. „Komm wir gehen zurück, du musst dich auch nicht mit mir unterhalten. Versprochen. Wenn wir im Hotel sind säubere ich deine Verletzungen, kleb dir ein paar Pflaster drauf und dann kannst du dich wieder verziehen. Vicky-“ Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sein Mund wurde trocken. Er räusperte sich abermals. „Victoria packt mir immer eines dieser erste Hilfe Sets ein. Für den Fall dass ich mir an einem Blattpapier den Finger abschneide. Du weißt ja wie sie ist…“ Er lächelte schief, doch es wirkte gestellt.

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte ging er an seinem Kollegen vorbei ohne abzuwarten ob dieser ihm folgte, er hatte die Rasenfläche zur Hälfte überquert als er ihn rufen hörte. „Warte!“ Jensen joggte die letzten Meter und stellte sich Misha in den Weg. „Wenn mich eine Situation überfordert, neige ich dazu mich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen und Menschen zu verletzten die mir wichtig sind. Wie ich nach unserem…Kuss reagiert habe war schrecklich und ich bereue es. Das musst du mir glauben! Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, direkt danach, aber du warst schon weg. Und dann bin ich zurück auf mein Zimmer, habe die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und mir Vorwürfe gemacht. Am nächsten Morgen war ich total fertig, ich habe es nicht mal auf die Reihe bekommen mir ein Brötchen zu schmieren. Und plötzlich steht Sebastian vor mir und haut mir diese Story um die Ohren.“ Sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Was denn für eine Story?“ Fragte Misha vollkommen unschuldig und kaschierte seine Verblüffung über Jensens Mitteilungsbedürfnis perfekt. „Also, äh.. er hat mir erzählt das Jared und du.. das ihr- “ Misha hob die Brauen. „Das wir was?“ Jensen sah auf den Boden und druckste rum. „Naja, das ihr die Nacht zusammen verbracht hättet.“ Der Kleinere zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. „Das haben wir ja auch.“ Jensen starrte ihn an, sämtliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. „W..was? Jared hat gesagt ihr hättet nicht…“ „Miteinander geschlafen?“ Half er ihm aus. „Oh doch, das haben wir. Ist so eine blöde Angewohnheit von mir weißt du. Bin deswegen schon in Behandlung. Die bringt nur leider nichts. Es war wild, schmutzig und-“ Als er das verzerrte Gesicht den anderen sah, schaffte er es nicht länger ernst zu bleiben und prustete los. „Oh man Jensen!“ Kicherte er. „Entschuldige bitte, aber das musste jetzt sein.“ Selig seufzte er und freute sich darüber, dass er es ihm gelungen war den Schauspieler so unvorbereitet und eiskalt zu erwischen. „Also ich möchte da jetzt auch nur wirklich ungern weiter drauf _rumreiten_ , wenn ich also abschließend festhalten dürfte das du allem Anschein nach eifersüchtig auf Jared warst…?“ Die ungesunde Blässe wich einem Feuerrot, fahrig wischte er sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn und stammelte hilflos: „Nein…ich…ich war nicht… das war nur-“ „Jensen..“ Misha klopfte ihm gnädig auf die Schulter. „Lass uns einfach rein gehen, bevor dir das wenige Blut das dir noch nicht aus der Augenbraue gelaufen ist, auch noch in die Wangen steigt und du mir ohnmächtig wirst... oder schlimmeres.“

Sie liefen durch den Park, Seite an Seite, der Regen hatte endlich nachgelassen, aber nun kam ein kühler Wind auf und sie wurden sich der nassen Kleidung an ihrem Körper unangenehm bewusst. Manchmal streiften sich ihre Hände und jedes Mal blickte Jensen verstohlen zu ihm herüber, aber Misha tat so als würde er es nicht bemerken. Der Dunkelblonde räusperte sich etwas lauter als nötig und unterbrach dadurch die Grübeleien des anderen. „Hey, ähm, wir sollten vielleicht besser vorne rum gehen.“ Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? Mir ist kalt und das wäre ein Umweg von mindestens 10 Minuten.“ „Naja, du hast mich doch gefragt wie ich zu diesen hübschen Schrammen gekommen bin.“ „Hübsch würde ich sie nicht gerade nennen und Schrammen schon gar nicht.“ „Wie dem auch sei, ich habe mich mit einem Kerl geprügelt. Er hatte etwas dagegen, dass ich auf der Motorhaube seines Sportwagens saß und hat angefangen mich zu beschimpfen. Ich wollte gehen, wirklich, aber stattdessen habe ich ihm den Außenspiegel abgetreten. Naja und dann-“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Du weißt ja wie so was läuft. Ein Wort ergab das nächste und gegen Ende unseres kleinen Austausches an Nettigkeiten hat der Typ irgendwie versucht mich zu überfahren. Der könnte da noch rumlungern und ich habe keine Lust-“ „Warte mal! Der hat _irgendwie_ versucht dich zu _überfahren_? Sag mal spinnst du jetzt total? Gott verdammt Jensen!“ Er raufte sich die Haare, dann stach er ihm einen Finger in die Brust und sah ihn entschlossen an. „Oh wir werden sowas von hinten rum gehen! Und dieser Kerl sollte besser beten dass er mir nicht begegnet. Denn dann werde ich ihm-“ Jensen ergriff die Oberarme des Anderen und brachte ihn damit zum Verstummen. „Stopp! Ganz ruhig Misha! Ich bin doch selber schuld. Hab‘s ein wenig darauf angelegt, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Der Schwarzhaarige starrte entsetzt in die grünen Augen. „Natürlich nicht darauf überfahren zu werden, das wäre dämlich, aber auf die Prügelei. „Und das ist weniger dämlich weil?“ Jensen hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue ließ ihn los und murrte: „Jetzt werde nicht kleinlich.“

Misha zupfte am Ärmel seiner Jacke und musterte ihn besorgt. „Hey, geht es dir gut? Sollten wir vielleicht lieber in ein Krankenhaus fahren?“ Jensen seufzte und sagte: „Nein und nein.“ Der Ältere nickte verstehend, er schien seine Worte genau abzuwägen bevor sie seinen Mund verließen: „Glaubst du wir kriegen es wieder hin? Das es wieder so wird wie Früher?“ Sein Gegenüber schnaubte und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, das will ich auch gar nicht. Ich bin froh, dass es endlich raus ist, jeder Moment den ich mit dir verbringen musste war die reinste Folter!“ Er lächelte unbeholfen, aber Misha sah ihn verletzt an und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Du hast echt ein Händchen dafür die falschen Dinge in den richtigen Momenten zu sagen.“ Flüsterte er hölzern und klang enttäuscht, wich seinem Blick aus und sah zurück zum Teich. „Mir ist noch nie zuvor ein Mensch begegnet der unberechenbarer und schwerer einzuschätzen ist als du.“ Er stockte und fummelte an seinem Hemd herum, das wie eine zweite Haut an ihm klebte. „Die ersten Monate am Set waren wie ein Spießrutenlauf für mich. Mit dir zu arbeiten war unfassbar anstrengend. Du hast weder mit mir gesprochen, noch mich in deiner Nähe geduldet. Hast die Augen verdreht und bist weggegangen, wenn ich mich in ein Gespräch einbringen wollte. Nach sieben Wochen habe ich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt aufzuhören und den Job an den Nagel zu hängen. Wusstest du das?“ Jensen schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber dann- von einen Tag auf den anderen- machst du eine 180 Grad Wendung und wirst zu einem der nettesten und großherzigsten Menschen die ich kenne. Bis heute weiß ich nicht warum du dich am Anfang wie ein Arschloch aufgeführt hast.“ Misha schmunzelte. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, mit dir von einem Déjà-vu ins nächste zu rauschen. Zuerst bist du fies, dann wirst du wieder unglaublich lieb und ehe ich mich versehe sagst du ein paar Worte die mich so tief treffen, dass mir der Boden unter den Füßen wegbricht. So langsam erkenne ich ein Muster in deinem Verhalten. Nur verstehen tu ich es nicht. Wirklich nicht.“ Misha kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, während er den Stoff seines Hemdes zwischen seinen Fingern zu einer Rolle drehte. „Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus dir!“ Jensens Blick brannte auf seiner Haut, er konnte spüren dass sein Freund lächelte, obwohl er sich weigerte ihn anzusehen, und weiterhin die dunkle Oberfläche des Sees betrachtete.

Als Jensen anfing zu sprechen hörte er es sogar in seiner Stimme. „Du hast in dieser Scheue gestanden die von Oben bis unten mit unzähligen Symbolen vollgeschmiert war. Sie war das Set für unsere erste Szene. Rob war bei dir, ich glaube er ist mit dir noch einmal deinen Text und den Ablauf durchgegangen und dann hast du über einen seiner lahmen Witze gelacht. Ich lehnte im Türrahmen, da habe ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen.“ Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich an diesen Moment zurück erinnerte. „Du hattest dein blaues X-Man Shirt an und diese vollkommen abgetragenen Jeans.“ Misha kniff verwundert die Augen zusammen. „Warum weißt du noch so genau was ich an hatte?“ Jensen lächelte in sich hinein und antwortete ehrlich: „Weil es für mich ein ganz besonderer Augenblick war. Du hast deinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und schallend gelacht, dann hast du zu mir rüber gesehen. Dein Lachen war so pur, so wunderschön.“ „Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern.“ Jensen schaute in den wolkenbedeckten Himmel auf, erwiderte leise: „Und ich kann es nicht vergessen, denn das war der Moment der alles verändert hat. Ohne Vorwarnung stand mein Leben plötzlich Kopf. Du hast mich in deinen Bann gezogen. Von der ersten Sekunde an.“

Skeptisch geworden drehte sich Misha wieder zu ihm. „Ach hör doch auf, du hast mich gehasst, das haben wir doch bereits festgestellt!“ „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe nur nicht mit dir gesprochen, weil ich in deiner Gegenwart kein Wort heraus bekommen habe. Sobald du einen Raum betreten hast, hat sich mir die Luft abgeschnürt und ich bekam herzrasen. Das hat mich echt fertig gemacht. Ich wusste nicht woran es lag, geschweige denn wie ich es wieder loswerden sollte. Das einzige was ein wenig half, war möglichst wenig Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Und um sicher zu gehen, dass du meine Pläne nicht sabotierst, war ich möglichst unfreundlich zu dir. Wie gesagt ich neige dazu etwas durchzudrehen wenn mich eine Situation überfordert.“ Er sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ich wollte dich weder jetzt noch damals verletzten, aber anscheinend mache ich das schon zwanghaft. Ich bin wirklich gerne mit dir zusammen, aber es ist auch verdammt anstrengend für mich. Die ganze Zeit über muss ich mich verstellen und darauf achten was ich sage, wie oft und wie intensiv ich dich ansehe oder wie vertraut ich dich berühre. Was ist zu viel, was zu wenig. Ständig die Angst im Genick sitzen zu haben das ich auffliege, das war unerträglich. Ich bin einfach froh das ich meine Maske zumindest dir gegenüber nun absetzten kann. Das erste Mal seit wir uns begegnet sind kann ich frei atmen und dich ansehen ohne dass ich in Panik gerate weil ich befürchten muss dass es diesmal zu auffällig war. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück, Misha. Ich will es nicht und ich weiß dass du das auch nicht möchtest. Wir empfinden etwas füreinander und auch wenn mein seltsames Getue dagegen spricht, bin ich gerade so glücklich… dass ich es nicht einmal in Worte fassen kann. Ich weiß nicht wie es zwischen uns weitergehen soll, ganz ehrlich und ich weiß auch das mein Verhalten nicht unbedingt hilfreich war.“ Er nahm Mishas Hände in seine und streichelte über seinen Handrücken. „Aber ich weiß jetzt endlich was ich will.“ Er kam näher, stupste Mishas Nasenspitze mit seiner und schloss die Augen. „Wirst du mich wieder beißen?“ Hauchte er gegen die schönen Lippen. „Du wirst wohl deinen Mut zusammen nehmen- und es herausfinden müssen.“ Murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und kam ihm entgegen.

Ihre leicht geöffneten Münder berührten sich sanft, zärtlich strichen ihre Lippen übereinander. Nicht fordernd und brutal wie zuvor. Dieser Kuss war unsicher und schüchtern, als hätte keiner von beiden dies jemals zuvor getan. Misha wollte den Kuss gerade vertiefen, als Jensen sich von ihm löste. Er schlang seine Arme um die Taille des anderen Mannes und zog ihn so dicht an sich heran wie er konnte. Drückte seine Lippen auf das schwarze Haar und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. „Ich war so ein Idiot, es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid.“ Misha schmiegte sich in Jensens Halsbeuge, atmete seinen Duft und seufzte tief. „Ja das warst du, auch wenn ich ein etwas härteres Schimpfwort benutzt hätte um dich zu beschreiben.“ Der Kleinere zitterte inzwischen so heftig in der Kälte das seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen und die Worte nur schwer zu verstehen waren. Jensen drückte ihn noch enger an sich und wisperte in sein Ohr: „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich zurück gehen und zusehen das wir uns ein paar trockene Klamotten anziehen, sonst frieren wir uns zu Tode. Was meinst du? Außerdem bestehe ich auf meine Behandlung, Krankenschwester Collins.“ Misha nickte, klammerte sich jedoch fester an ihn und bibberte: „Ja sofort, ich möchte nur noch einen Moment so stehen bleiben, in Ordnung?“ Jensen grinste über das ganze Gesicht und gluckste in sein Haar: „Ich bleibe die ganze Nacht mit dir hier draußen stehen, wenn du das möchtest.“ Mit einem spöttischen Schnauben ließ sich der Ältere wieder gegen ihn sinken.

Auf dem Rückweg hatte Misha das Gefühl zu schweben, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war so heftig das es beinahe schmerzte. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen und das Dauergrinsen in seinem Gesicht konnte auch nicht gesund sein. All diese Empfindungen würde er nur noch steigern können, indem er nach Jensens Hand griff um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken. Aber er wusste nicht wie er es anstellen sollte, traute sich nicht, weil die Angst das er zurückgewiesen wurde, falls er es versuchte, einfach zu groß war. Es war paradox, einerseits wollte er vor Freude um eine Straßenlaterne tanzen und diese lächerlichen Luftsprünge machen die er in Filmen immer sah. Andererseits verspürte er den Drang wegzurennen so schnell es seine Beine zuließen, damit er sich irgendwo verkriechen konnte. Und deshalb lief er glücklich, aber gleichzeitig vollkommen verunsichert neben seinem Kollegen her.

Ihr Gespräch hatte Klarheit geschaffen und Misha war froh das Jensen sich ihm endlich geöffnet hatte. Aber seine Geständnisse hatten ihn auch beklommen gemacht, er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sein Freund ihm so deutlich machen würde wie er für ihn empfand. Die Zeit sich etwas vorzumachen war nun endgültig vorbei und er hatte das Gefühl unter Zugzwang zu stehen. Jetzt blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als den Tatsachen ins Auge zu blicken, sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzten und sich den Dingen zu stellen die auf ihn zukamen. Dieser losgelöste Schwebezustand würde nicht ewig andauern, genauso wenig wie das unvergleichliche Hochgefühl. Denn was geschah wenn Jen es sich wieder anders überlegte? Wenn er Morgen aufwachte und feststellte das er doch lieber nur mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, oder nicht einmal mehr das? Was wenn er heute Abend in den Spiegel schaute und ihm bei seinem Anblick schlecht wurde, weil er all das Elend sah das er seiner Frau antat? Er wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt und wahrscheinlich auch nicht in den nächsten Stunden. Vielleicht war das feige und naiv, aber er wollte diesen Moment genießen, wer wusste schon was der Morgen brachte.

Sie gingen durch den Haupteingang in das Hotel und nutzten den Fahrstuhl um in ihre Etage zu gelangen. Sie wechselten während der Fahrt einige verlegene Blicke und schlichen dann über den schummrigen Flur. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war etwas angespannt, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, als sie einen kurzen Zwischenstopp bei Jensens Zimmer einlegten, damit sich dieser eine trockene Jogginghose und ein Hemd anziehen konnte. Misha wartete vor der Tür auf seinen Kollegen und als dieser sich umgezogen hatte gingen sie gemeinsam zu ihm. Sie hatten den Raum noch gar nicht richtig betreten, da fragte Misha nervös: „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?“ Sein Gegenüber nickte etwas zu bemüht und stammelte: „Äh..ja sehr gern, ein Wasser. Bitte.“ „Hattest du davon nicht schon reichlich bei unserem Spaziergang?“ Versuchte Misha die Stimmung zu lockern und ging vor dem Kühlschrank in die Hocke. Er holte eine angebrochene Flasche heraus, nahm ein Glas von der Anrichte und reichte beides an Jensen weiter. „Setzt dich ruhig schon mal hin, ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Forderte er ihn auf und ging in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Zuerst lief er ins Bad und schälte sich aus seinen klatschnassen Sachen, rubbelte sich schnell mit einem Handtuch trocken und schlüpfte in seine Schlafhose und ein Baumwollshirt. Das ganze dauerte nicht länger als Fünf Minuten und er schaffte es ohne dabei in den Spiegel zu sehen. Danach wuchtete er den übertrieben schweren Koffer auf sein Bett um ihn nach der Erste Hilfe Tasche zu durchwühlen.

Er fand sie schließlich unter einem Stapel ordentlich gefalteter Hemden. Als er sie hervorzog und ihm ein kleines Kuscheltier entgegen purzelte erstarrte Misha. Vicky hatte vor einigen Jahren ihre Liebe für Wolle entdeckt, plötzlich war das ganze Haus voller Dinge die sie gestrickt, gehäkelt oder bestickt hatte. In seinem Kleiderschrank fanden sich Unmengen an Socken und Pullis die so schlimm juckten und kratzen wenn er sie trug, dass er die ganze Zeit wie ein Bekloppter an ihnen rum zupfte. Er hatte die Sachen natürlich trotzdem angezogen, weil er wusste wie viel Liebe und Zeit sie investiert hatte um diese für ihn zu machen. Aber anscheinend hatte er nicht gut genug kaschiert wie unangenehm er die Kleidungstücke fand, denn eines Tages waren sie verschwunden und dieses Äffchen hatte auf seinem Kopfkissen gelegen. Seitdem war der Kleine sein ständiger Begleiter, selbst wenn er einmal vergaß ihn einzupacken. Zögerlich nahm er das Kuscheltier in seine Hände, streichelte mit zitternden Fingern über den grob gehäkelten Stoff, während ihm Schuldgefühle die Kehle zuschnürten die so tief in seine Seele schnitten, das sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.

Misha sprang auf, stolperte zum Türrahmen, klammerte sich wie ein ertrinkender daran fest. Das Tier hielt er in seiner linken Hand verborgen und schaffte es nicht den Mann anzusehen der sich auf seiner Couch lümmelte. Als Jensen ihn bemerkte setzte er sich aufrecht hin und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Hey, ist alles okay?“ Misha schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht..“ Seine Stimme brach und er presste sich eine Hand gegen den Mund. Jensen breitete seine Arme aus und flüsterte: „Komm her.“ Doch Misha rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, also stand der Jüngere auf und zog ihn an sich, streichelte beruhigend über seinen bebenden Rücken. „Ich liebe sie doch..“ Stammelte der Schwarzhaarige erstickt gegen den Hals seines Freundes. „Was bin ich nur für ein Mensch. Wie kann ich hier mit dir stehen und deine Nähe genießen während ich mir gleichzeitig dabei so unglaublich schäbig vorkomme das ich kotzen könnte. Wie kann ich dich küssen wollen, obwohl ich weiß dass zuhause eine wunderschöne, kluge und einzigartige Frau auf mich wartet, die mich besser kennt als jeder andere Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Wie kann ich-“ Er brach ab, krallte seine Hand in Jensens Schulter und weinte. Jensen hielt ihn fest, er sagte kein Wort, als er ihn zum Sofa führte und sich mit ihm darauf niederließ. Misha kauerte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen, drängte sich gegen ihn als versuche er in ihn hinein zu kriechen und schluchzte gedämpft.

„Danneel betrügt mich.“ Brach es aus ihm heraus und Misha versteifte sich in seinem Armen, wagte kaum zu atmen. „Ich habe sie gehört. Über’s Telefon. Sie ist irgendwie an die Kurzwahltaste gekommen und hat mich angerufen als sie mitten bei der Sache waren.“ Er machte eine Pause, fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das schwarze Haar. „Ich bin ausgerastet, habe einen Kerl zusammengeschlagen, wäre fast überfahren worden und habe dich angegriffen. Ich war wütend und verletzt und bin es immer noch. Aber jetzt wird mir klar, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass sie mit einem anderen Kerl zusammen ist, sondern daran auf welchem Weg ich davon erfahren habe. Ich will diese Beziehung schon so lange nicht mehr, aber beenden konnte ich sie auch nicht. Jetzt kann ich es endlich.“ Er atmete zittrig ein, hatte Angst vor der Frage die er im Begriff war zu stellen. Er sammelte all seinen Mut und fragte ohne Umschweife: „Was empfindest du für mich?“ Misha richtete sich auf, in seinen Augen lag so viel Hoffnungslosigkeit das er schlucken musste.

„Ich bin in dich verliebt.“ Flüsterte er und sah verlegen weg. Tausend Schmetterlinge explodierten in seinem Bauch und ein für die Situation völlig unpassendes Lächeln schob sich in sein Gesicht. Misha stieß ihn in die Seite und grummelte: „Grins nicht so du Idiot, deine Frau hat dich betrogen.“ Doch Jensen zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln, die grünen Augen strahlten. „Ist mir egal, denn der einzige Mensch der für mich von Bedeutung ist, heult mir gerade mein teures Designerhemd voll. „Teures Designerhemd, von wegen! Ich habe das Label gesehen. Das teuerste an dem Hemd sind die Knöpfe.“ Erwiderte Misha und Lächelte traurig. Jensen umfasste das Gesicht des Älteren mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann sah er ihm tief in die Augen, seine Finger strichen über die raue Haut seiner Wangen. „Du wirst mit ihr reden und das klären, vorher machen wir nichts was dein Gewissen noch weiter belasten würde, einverstanden?“ Misha drehte seinen Kopf, küsste die Innenfläche von Jensens Hand und nahm sie anschließend in seine. „Dann muss ich dich jetzt rausschmeißen und mich für den Rest unseres Aufenthaltes im Badezimmer einschließen. Ach ja und schlafen darf ich dann auch nicht mehr, denn ich könnte ja von dir träumen. Das funktioniert nicht. Ich habe inzwischen schon ein schlechtes Gewissen wenn ich dich nur ansehe.“

Jen seufzte und zeichnete mit seinem Finger kleine Kreise auf Mishas Handrücken. „Ja, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Deshalb bin ich auf eine kaputte Art und Weiße ganz froh darüber das Danneel mich betrogen hat. Das soll jetzt nicht heißen-“ Der Ältere winkte ab. „Ja, klar ich versteh schon. Aber ich möchte das nicht. Das ist ja das Problem. Wenn es so einfach wäre hätte ich mich schon lange von ihr getrennt. Aber ich liebe sie, Jensen und ich will sie weder verlieren noch verletzten.“ Der Andere sah betreten auf ihre miteinander verbundenen Hände, seine Finger hielten in der Bewegung inne. „Oh. Ich hatte angenommen-“ „Nein.“ Eine Weile sagten sie nichts, doch Jensen sah so betroffen und erschüttert aus, das Misha die Stille nicht mehr ertrug. Er musste versuchen es ihm zu erklären, selbst wenn das alles noch schlimmer machte. „Ich bin aus einem bestimmten Grund schon so lange mit ihr zusammen, Jensen. Nicht weil ich sorge hatte das mich keine andere nimmt. Ich habe sie gesehen und wusste das ich den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen möchte.“ Jensen biss sich auf die Unterlippe und gestand: „Genau so ging es mir mit dir, das habe ich noch niemals zuvor erlebt. Ich hatte viele Beziehungen und ich habe immer geglaubt, dass ich einige der Frauen auch geliebt habe. Aber seit ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt jemanden wahrhaftig und vollkommen bedingungslos zu lieben, weiß ich dass ich mich getäuscht habe.“

Jensen lehnte sich zurück und machte es sich zwischen den weichen Kissen bequem, seine Beine lagen ausgestreckt auf einem Hocker. „Also du bist in mich verliebt, aber Victoria ist die Liebe deines Lebens? Ich komm da nicht so richtig mit..“ Misha umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Ich auch nicht.“ Er gähnte und atmete kurz darauf so ruhig und gleichmäßig dass Jensen glaubte er wäre eingeschlafen. Deshalb zuckte er auch erschrocken zusammen als Misha sich ganz plötzlich in der Dunkelheit aufrichtete und ihn entsetzt anstarrte. „Ich habe mich gar nicht um deine Verletzungen gekümmert!“ Rief er aus und flitzte zurück ins Schlafzimmer, Jensen lief ihm hinterher, machte das Licht an und setzte sich auf das Bett. Misha räumte seinen Koffer weg und setzte sich neben ihn, nahm ein sauberes Tuch zur Hand und träufelte eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit darauf. „Das brennt jetzt ein wenig.“ Sagte er als er begann die offenen Stellen zu säubern. Anschließend klebte er Pflaster auf die Wunden und begutachtete sein Werk. „Naja, für den Titel zur Krankenschwester des Jahres wird es nicht reichen, aber zumindest wird sich nichts entzünden. Wer weiß vielleicht bekommst du ein paar interessante Rollenangebote, wenn Narben zurück bleiben.

Er kicherte. „Dann baumelst du demnächst als Quasimodo an einer Kirchturmglocke.“ „Quasimodo hat doch gar keine Narben, der ist einfach nur extrem hässlich und bucklig. Aber ich würde trotzdem eine super Figur in der Rolle machen.“ „Du weißt schon das dir das nicht unbedingt schmeichelt oder?“ Misha grinste und die Schmetterlinge, die nach seinen vorherigen Worten betäubt zu Boden gegangen waren, erwachten zu neuem Leben. „Wieso denn nicht? Ich habe keine Angst vor  anspruchsvollen Rollen und an mein buckliges Aussehen wirst du dich eh gewöhnen müssen, wenn wir erstmal alt und grau sind.“ Feixte er und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du hast dir ziemlich heftig den Kopf gestoßen was? Vielleicht sollte sich das doch besser ein Arzt ansehen. Oder wie wäre es damit!“ Er sprang auf und lief nach nebenan, als er zurück kam hielt er einen Kochlöffel in der Hand. „Ich haue dir hiermit noch ein paar zusätzliche Macken, dann wollen sie dich bestimmt für das Remake von Scarface haben!“ Jensen packte ihn an der Hüfte, zog ihn auf Bett und nagelte ihn unter sich fest. „So einer bist du also? Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf!“ Stichelte er und entwand ihm den Kochlöffel, dann erst wurde er sich Mishas Nähe so richtig bewusst und das Lächeln verschwand. „Du hast ja gar keine Vorstellung!“ Erwiderte sein Freund ernst. Jensen nickte, fixierte die lustverhangenen blauen Augen, und flüsterte. „Gott, was machst du nur mit mir…“

Misha hob eine Hand, federleicht glitten seine Finger über Jensens Schläfen, seine Nase, verweilten auf den weichen Lippen und wollten weiter runter wandern, doch der Dunkelblonde hielt ihn auf, wisperte: „Nicht.“ Während er jede Fingerspitze einzeln küsste. „Ich möchte nichts tun, das du kurz darauf bereuen würdest.“ Erklärte er und krabbelte von ihm runter, zerrte sich das unbequeme Hemd über den Kopf und breitete die Decke über ihnen aus. Misha rutschte auf ihn zu und er zog ihn in seine Arme, streichelte mit einer Hand über das winzige Stück nackte Haut oberhalb seines Hosenbunds, während die Finger seiner anderen durch das verwuschelte schwarze Haar glitten. Sie lagen eng umschlungen in der Dunkelheit und jedes Mal wenn Mishas warmer Atem auf seine Haut traf lief ein Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Er wehrte sich hartnäckig gegen die aufsteigende Müdigkeit, weil er keine Sekunde von diesem Augenblick verpassen wollte. Und so hielt er seine Liebe fest umschlossen und als er sicher war das Misha eingeschlafen war, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr: „Ich kann dich nicht aufgeben, auch wenn du dich gegen mich entscheidest.“ Er küsste ihn sanft. _„Weil ich dich liebe…“_


	11. No Boners at Breakfast

All diejenigen unter euch, die die fantastische Geschichte ''A Room Of One's Own'' von NorthernSparrow gelesen haben, mag der Titel dieses Kapitels vielleicht bekannt vorkommen. Ein kleiner Tribut von mir an diese einzigartig, tolle Geschichte! Jeder der sie bis jetzt noch nicht kennt, sollte dies umgehend ändern!

 

11 No Boners at Breakfast

 

Wie lange lag er jetzt schon hier? Unfähig sich zu rühren. Unfähig zu atmen. Begraben unter der süßesten Last. Dem leisen Schnarchen lauschend, bemüht selbst nicht geringsten Laut von sich zu geben. Er hatte nicht geschlafen. Nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Hatte es nicht gekonnt. Viel zu fasziniert war er von dem Anblick seines schlafenden Freundes gewesen. Die dichten, langen Wimpern die sanft auf den Wangen ruhten und die leicht geöffneten Lippen die im matten Licht der Straßenlaterne feucht schimmerten. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ihn der bloße Anblick eines Mundes so erregen könnte. Er schluckte trocken, während seine Augen über den sinnlichen Schwung der Unterlippe wanderten. Dachte an ihr kaum wahrnehmbares Zittern, als er seine Zunge hatte darüber gleiten lassen. Paralysiert starrte er auf das zarte rot, festgefroren und kurz davor etwas wirklich dummes zu tun. Jensen wurde sich des plötzlichen Mangels an Platz in seiner Unterhose unangenehm bewusst und unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch sein Ensemble neu zu arrangieren. Gab jedoch sehr schnell auf, da er - trotz der Bemühung den Kontakt zu seinem Penis so sporadisch wie möglich zu gestalten- sein halb erigierten Glied in ein stahlharte Monsterlatte verwandelte. Unruhig wand er sich in den Laken, wollte ein wenig von Misha abrücken,- _vielleicht sollte er sich ganz kurz das Muster der Badezimmerfliesen ansehen, nur ganz kurz_ \- doch der Schlafende schlang sein Bein noch enger um ihn und drängte Jensen zurück auf die Matratze.

_Gottverflucht. Die Fliesen mussten warten.Versuchen wir es mit Plan B._

Schmerzhaft verkrampft, in einer unmöglichen und vollkommen lächerlichen Position, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, lag er da und stellte sich Jared in einem viel zu kleinen Elfenkostüm vor. Rosafarben und Bauchfrei. Selbstverständlich. Doch die Macht dieses Bildes war viel zu gering um etwas gegen das Ungetüm in seiner Hose auszurichten. Erschrocken bemerkte er wie sich die als Lustkiller erdachte Fantasie verselbständigte. Misha steckte jetzt in diesem rosaroten Alptraum aus Tüll und Seide, süffisant lächelnd. Die blauen Augen blitzen herausfordernd, während er lasziv auf ihn zu tänzelte. Bevor Jensen sich daran hindern konnte flüsterte er rau: „Mein Gott, die Vorstellung von Misha in einem Kleidchen sollte mich nicht so verflucht heiß machen.“ Er schüttelte sich, wollte die verstörenden Bilder aus seinem Kopf vertreiben. Als das nicht klappte, zählte er alternativ dazu die kleinen blauen Chihuahuas aus Porzellan, die ein offensichtlich geistesgestörter Inneneinrichter ausgesucht und dann in jede nur erdenkliche Ecke des Raumes gestopft hatte.

Lange hielt er das jedoch nicht aus, zögerlich, fast schon verlegen schiele er hinunter auf den Mann der sich an ihn schmiegte, zufrieden grunzte und von Jensen Martyrium nicht das Geringste mitbekam. Jen beugte sich über ihn so gut er konnte, seine Finger verselbstständigten sich, glitten in das weiche, dunkle Haar. Wie oft hatte er sich allein in der letzten halben Stunde dabei erwischt, wie sich sein Kopf ganz von allein neigte, sich Mishas Lippen entgegenstreckte um sie mit den seinen zu berühren?

_Es war katastrophal oft passiert._

Bisher bremste er sich, jedes Mal nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihnen entfernt. Auch jetzt verharrte er dort vollkommen regungslos, spürte Mishas warmen Atem über seinen Mund streicheln und wünschte ihn sich Augenblicklich an einer weitaus intimeren Stelle seines Körpers. Sein Schaft zuckte heftig, pulsierte in der viel zu engen Hose und machte klar das er genau dasselbe Verlangen hatte. Jensen wies ihn grob zurecht, ließ sich frustriert zurück in die Kissen sinken, seufzte tief und rieb sich mit der inzwischen wieder freien Hand zermürbt über das Gesicht.

Es war unfassbar wie sehr er diesen Mann begehrte, wie sehr er ihn wollte. Nicht nur in sexueller Hinsicht, er wollte morgens neben ihm aufwachen. Ihn einen Kaffee ans Bett bringen, zusammen mit ihm in einem Supermarkt an der Kasse stehen, während die Lebensmittel auf dem Fließband neben ihnen her tuckerten. Wollte Abends eng umschlungen mit ihm auf dem Sofa liegen und einen Film ansehen, der ihn gar nicht interessierte. Er wollte Mishas Hand halten, die Person sein zu der er kam wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Wollte neben ihm liegen und ihn einfach nur ansehen, während Misha ihm eine haarsträubende Geschichte nach der anderen erzählte. All diese ekelhaft kitschigen Dinge tun, für die er früher nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig gehabt hatte. Da er einfach nicht begreifen konnte, warum _um Himmels willen_ irgendjemand das Bedürfnis verspürten konnte, sich gegenüber einer anderen Person so verwundbar zu machen. Sich ihr so auszuliefern, sie so tief in sich dringen zu lassen. Jetzt verstand er es. Endlich hatte er den Menschen gefunden, der ihm die Sicherheit und Wärme gab die er brauchte um vollständig loszulassen. Sich zu öffnen. Zuzulassen das ihn jemand auch in seinen schwachen Momenten sah und ihn trotzdem oder gerade deshalb akzeptierte wie er war. Er wollte angenommen werden, er wollte das Misha… ihn liebte.

Doch die Umstände hatte er denkbar schwierig gewählt. Denn Misha hatte bereits jemanden der ihm Morgens seinen Kaffee brachte, mit ihm einkaufen ging und schlechte Filme ansah. Und dieser jemand war Vicky.

Plötzlich flackerte das orange Licht der Straßenlaternen und erlosch dann vollständig. Mit einem mal schob sich die beunruhigend finstere Nacht zwischen den formlosen grünen Gardinen hindurch. Hüllte den gesamten Raum in waberndes Schwarz und brachte eine Kälte mit sich, die in jeden Winkel von Jensens Körper sickerte.

Die Dunkelheit hatte auf ihn schon immer eine eigentümliche Wirkung gehabt. Egal wie zuversichtlich er war wenn die Sonne schien oder ein Licht brannte, sobald es Dunkel wurde verlor er sich in Selbstzweifeln. Was bei Tag noch klar ersichtlich und greifbar schien, wurde in der Finsternis vage und unerreichbar. Und so dauerte es nicht lange bis sich das Hamsterrad in seinem völlig übermüdeten Gehirn erneut zu drehen begann.

Er würde ihn niemals für sich alleine haben. Würde diese alltäglichen Dinge niemals erleben. Nicht mit Misha und mit niemandem sonst. Er hatte kämpfen wollen. Jensen schnaubte resigniert. _Schöner Gedanke Romeo._ Welches Recht hatte er zu kämpfen? Eine funktionierende Beziehung zu zerstören, bloß weil er seinen Kollegen liebte? Was für eine kranke, verdrehte Vorstellung von Liebe war das dann? Wenn er für Misha wirklich so viel empfand wie er glaubte, hatte er dann nicht die Pflicht diese Gefühle zurückzudrängen? Sie verkümmern zu lassen? Misha hatte ihm ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass ihm an seiner Frau mehr lag als an ihm. War er stark genug, um für Mishas Wohl auf seine Liebe, auf sein eigenes Glück zu verzichten? Musste er es nicht wenigstens versuchen?

Seine Lippen fühlten sich taub an, so fest biss er die Zähne aufeinander, sein Blick wanderte zu dem Deckenventilator der über ihnen hing und träge die abgestandene Luft durchschnitt. Das monotone Surren nahm er kaum noch wahr. Staubkrusten, so dick wie Teppiche lagen auf den einzelnen Rotorblättern. „Oh Gott bitte zwing mich nicht dazu… Ich kann das nicht…“ Flüsterte Jensen erstickt. „Nicht mehr…“ Seine Stimme zerbrach an der letzten Silbe, seine Arme zitterten als er sie wie ein ertrinkender fest um die zierliche Gestalt schlang. Seine Rechte glitt nach oben, bis sie die kleine Kuhle zwischen Mishas Schulterblättern fand, die Linke verweilte an dessen Becken. Verzweifelt presste er den warmen Körper noch dichter an sich. Misha wand sich ein wenig und grummelte leise, versuchte eine angenehmere Position zu finden und schob seinen Oberschenkel über Jensens Unterleib. Dann wuselte er sich seinen Weg über Jens Brust, bis er den Kopf direkt über seinem Herzen ruhen ließ.

„Warum habe ich dieses verdammte Unterhemd nur angelassen!“ Murmelte er finster. Wenn das hier tatsächlich ihre einzige gemeinsame Nacht bleiben sollte, dann wollte er so viel wie möglich von ihm spüren. Wie würde es sein das seidige Haar auf seiner nackten Brust zu fühlen? Oder Mishas verbrauchter Atem auf seiner Haut? Seine schlanken Finger die ziellos über seinen Körper wanderten? Jensen erschauderte, holte tief Luft und ließ sie stockend wieder entweichen. „Verdammt. Warum kann er mich nicht einfach…“ Er verstummte, ließ den Satz unvollendet. Sein Griff wurde fester, er brauchte die Gewissheit, dass der Andere wirklich hier bei ihm war, dass es diesmal kein Traum war.

Ein dunkler, selbstsüchtiger Teil in ihm wollte noch viel mehr als das. Wenn ohnehin keine Chance für ihn bestand, sollte er dann nicht? Nur um zu wissen wie es sich anfühlte? Nur dieses eine Mal? Er bebte, nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten weiter zu gehen. Seine Hände an ihrem Platz zu lassen gestaltete sich immer schwieriger, der Drang Misha zu küssen wurde immer unerträglicher. Aber er wusste das er nicht nachgeben durfte, denn wenn er es zuließe wäre er verloren. Er würde nicht widerstehen können, würde seinen Freund verführen, wenn er in diesem verwundbaren Zustand war in dem sein Gewissen nichts zu melden hatte. Nicht wieder und wieder Patrouille lief und ihn ermahnte, ihm Vorhaltungen machte nicht vom rechten Pfad abzuweichen. Wenn er betäubt war, schläfrig. Das Ganze vielleicht für einen Traum hielt. Er hätte es tun können. Hätte die Situation ausnutzen können und als Misha kurz darauf Jensens Namen stöhnte und seine harte Erektion gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste, war er kurz davor gewesen. _Ganz kurz davor._

Aber wie sollte er das, was im Schutze der Dunkelheit so verlockend schien, hinterher vor sich selbst verantworten? Am nächsten Morgen, wenn die Schatten des Gesehenen über ihnen hingen wie düstere Gewitterwolken, die sie stumm und einander fremd machen würden. Wie hätte er damit leben sollen? Mit dieser erschlichenen Zuneigung. Einem aufgedrängten Akt, der ihn noch zerstörter zurück lassen würde, als er ohnehin schon war. Er würde Mishas Vertrauen, seine Freundschaft verlieren. _Für immer._ Er wollte das Misha ihn aus freien Stücken nahm. Nicht, weil sein Verstand zu vernebelt war, um sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

Jensen schloss seine Augen, atmete tief ein. Es gab nur einen Weg wie das Ganze funktionieren konnte. Er musste Misha die Chance lassen sich frei zu Entscheiden. Er durfte ihn nicht bedrängen, denn das würde dazu führen dass der andere Mann sich in Windeseile zurück zog.

Es war vollkommen paradox. Misha hatte ihn förmlich dazu gezwungen sich endlich zu öffnen. Jetzt da er es getan hatte, sich erlaubt hatte diese Gefühle zuzulassen, machte sein Freund einen Rückzieher und er stand da wie der letzte Vollidiot. Klar, Misha war in ihn _verliebt_ , aber welche Bedeutung hatte das schon gemessen an dem was er für Vicky empfand? _Einen Fliegenschiss._ Mehr nicht. Sein Liebesgeständnis war abgeschmettert worden, obwohl er so sicher gewesen war das Misha mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Aber ganz offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall.

Irrtümlicherweise war Jensen davon ausgegangen, dass es leichter werden würde, sobald sie sich sagten was sie füreinander empfanden. Er hatte dieses Geständnis immer als die ganz große Hürde gesehen, die ihnen im Weg stand. Mishas Gefühle für Vicky hatte er nicht auf dem Zettel gehabt. Die Beiden waren jetzt schon so _verflucht lange_ zusammen, das Jensen einfach davon ausgegangen war, dass sich ihre Liebe füreinander inzwischen abgenutzt, vielleicht sogar verbraucht hätte. Bei Danneel und ihm hatten sich die Gefühle schneller verflüchtigt als die Worte _Ja ich will_ über seine Lippen kommen konnten. Aber er hatte sie auch nie geliebt. Klar sie war ein nettes Mädchen und sie hatten sehr viel Spaß miteinander gehabt. _Vor allem in der Horizontalen._ Aber Liebe? Nein.

Als es ernster zwischen ihnen wurde und das Thema Hochzeit aufkam, hatte er gedacht „Gut okay, dann heiraten wir also. Keine große Sache.“ Aber wie sich herausstellen sollte, war es eine _verdammt große Sache_. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fühlte sich eingesperrt, festgefahren wie ein Uhrwerk. Jeden Tag dieselbe stupide Routine und die Vorstellung den Rest seines Lebens so verbringen zu müssen hatte ihn erstickt.

_Dann kam Misha._

Jensen schmiegte sein Gesicht in das dunkle Haar und genoss das angenehme ziehen in seinem Bauch, das Gefühl tiefer Verbundenheit. Nahm Mishas ganz eigenen Duft in sich auf, atmete ihn ein und seufzte. Heute war der letzte Tag der Convention. Ihr letzter Tag. Heute Abend würden sie alle abreisen. Jensen lächelte traurig. _Vicky dekorierte vermutlich schon das gesamte Haus und kochte nebenbei ein vier Gänge Menü._ Wenn er daran dachte was ihn zuhause erwartete, verwandelte sich das angenehme ziehen in beißende Übelkeit. Vielleicht war es Zeit für einen Besuch bei seiner Mutter? _Ja, du tapferes Kerlchen. Verkriech dich ihm Schoß deiner Mami._ Nein je eher er Danneel zur Rede stellte, desto schneller war er frei. _Die Frage war nur wofür…_

Tief in Gedanken versunken spiele er mit einer schwarzen Haarsträhne und dachte trocken: Vermutlich war sie nicht einmal da, wenn er ankam. Warum sollte man auch seinen Mann willkommen heißen, wenn man doch stattdessen in einem Spinning Kurs seinen imaginäres Übergewicht wegtrainieren konnte? Vielleicht machte sie auch lieber einen Ausritt auf ihrem Pferd _oder aber auf Shantimay_. Wenn interessierte das schon? Das Karma würde sie alle Beide holen. So viel stand fest.

Jensen grinste, _grinste_ tatsächlich und kraulte Mishas Nacken, während sich der Himmel blutrot färbte. Die ersten zarten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne drangen durch die Vorhänge und vertrieben die Dunkelheit. Es war ihr letzter Tag, er wusste nicht wann er Misha das nächste mal sehen würde. Er wollte jeden Moment genießen, untergar keinen Umständen durfte er es versauen. Mit noch mehr Drama konnten sie in ihrer momentanen Situation nicht umgehen. Er würde sein Selbstmitleid für den Augenblick vergessen, morgen hatte er noch mehr als genug Zeit sich darin zu suhlen. Nicht heute.

Nachdem er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, kuschelte er sich dichter an seinen Freund, nahm belustigt das zufriedene schnurren wahr und erweiterte den zu kraulenden Bereich um einige Zentimeter. „Mmhhh, das ist unglaublich schön.“ Murmelte es verschlafen zwischen zwei Herzschlägen. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Entschuldige.“ Raunte Jensen und küsste den dunklen Haaransatz. „Nein, es ist fantastisch so geweckt zu werden. Stell dich darauf ein, dass du das von jetzt an jeden Morgen tun musst!“ Jensen stockte der Atem. _Hieß das etwa..?_ Misha schnellte in eine sitzende Position und starrte ihn erschrocken an. „A..also ich meine…nicht..ich..meine..“ Stotterte er hilflos, bemüht die richtigen Worte zu finden, um seine unüberlegte Aussage zu entschärfen. Doch er fand sie nicht und so starrten sich die Beiden einfach nur an. Um Fassung ringend. Der eine verwirrt und das Gesagte bedauernd, der andere verletzt und schockiert. Jensen erinnerte sich an seine ´bloß nicht noch mehr Drama-Regel‘ und versuchte sich an einem müden Lächeln. „Ist schon okay.“ Flüsterte er sanft. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht möglich ist.“ Er beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen, doch Misha versteifte sich und zog sich ein Stück von ihm zurück. Vollkommen perplex sah er ihn an, die Augen groß und dunkel, dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf, wisperte: „Warum sagst du das? Warum sollte es nicht möglich sein?“

Jensen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bis zwei kleine Fältchen entstanden. „Sag du es mir, Misha.“ Herausfordern fast schon trotzig fixierte er die blauen Tiefen, doch sein Freund hielt seinem Blick nicht stand und senkte den Kopf. Ungerührt fuhr er fort: „Ich wollte mich dazu zwingen die Dinge zu akzeptieren wie sie sind. Schließlich habe ich kaum eine andere Wahl und jetzt fragst du mich _warum_ ich dich nicht jeden Morgen _so wecken_ kann? Warum _weckst du_ neue Hoffnung in mir?“ Der Schwarzhaarige massierte angespannt seinen Nacken, öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder ohne etwas zu sagen, kaute stattdessen auf seiner Unterlippe.

Misha fühlte sich in eine Ecke gedrängt, in sich zusammengesunken saß er da und zupfte nervös an der Bettdecke herum. Er schaute nicht auf als er schließlich antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, ich habe dir doch gesagt das -“ „Das du in mich verliebt bist.“ Unterbrach ihn sein Gegenüber angespannt. „Ja. Ich denke den Teil habe ich inzwischen verinnerlicht.“ Misha seufzte schwer und sah ihn endlich an, er klang genervt und war nun sichtlich verärgert: „Was soll das Jensen? Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt!“

Jensen lachte verblüfft, fragte: „ _Geklärt?_ Das ist ein Scherz oder?“ Er rückte näher, nahm die Hände des Anderen in seine, drückte sie sanft und flüsterte: „Was _bin_ ich für dich Misha?“ Der angesprochene geriet erneut ins Schwanken: „I..ich weiß es nicht-“ „Dann behaupte nicht das zwischen uns _**irgendetwas**_ geklärt wäre!“ Unbewusst war er immer lauter geworden, die Worte bitter wie Galle. Er sprang auf, sammelte fahrig seine Kleidung ein und fluchte leise: „So viel zum Thema kein Drama. Hat ja ganz wunderbar funktioniert.“ Sein Kollege war ebenfalls aufgestanden und lief hinter ihm her wie ein tapsiger Hundewelpe. „Jensen bitte, geh jetzt nicht.“ Der Dunkelblonde grunzte und zischte: „Sorry, aber ich kann diese blauen _Chihuahua-Fressen_ einfach nicht mehr sehen.“ Plötzlich wurde er herumgerissen und fand sich gegen eine Wand gedrängt wieder. Mishas Griff um seine Oberarme war fest und unnachgiebig, das blau seiner Augen brodelte unheilvoll. „Das Weglaufen haben wir hinter uns.“ Seine Hände wanderten über Jensens Schultern, liebkosten seinen Hals und umschlossen schließlich sein Gesicht. Sein Zeigefinger streichelte über die rauen Bartstoppeln, dann lehnte er sich gegen ihn, sodass sie sich auf gesamter Länge berührten. „Bitte, gib mir die Zeit die ich brauche.“ Hauchte er gegen Jensens Lippen. „Ich kann nicht einfach alles hinter mir abbrechen und mit dir durchbrennen. Wir sind keine 17 mehr, wir haben Verpflichtungen.“

„Misha, ich verliere langsam den Überblick, ich bin vollkommen überfordert. Meine Gefühle laufen _Amok_ , ich weiß einfach nicht…“ Er strauchelte, entzog sich Mishas Berührung und rieb sich sprachlos über den Mund. Sie standen sich Gegenüber, taxierten sich, suchten nach etwas das sie einfach nicht fanden. Jensen brach das Schweigen als erster, leise, so leise das man die Worte kaum verstand, fragte er: „Möchtest du wissen welches Bild du mir vermittelst?“ Misha sah ihn an, nickte schwach. „Vicky und du, ihr habt euer Pferd gesattelt und reitet zusammen in den Sonnenuntergang und ich..“ Er schnaubte. „Ich bin der Gegenwind und vertreibe mir meine Zeit damit, euch winzige Sandkörnchen in die Augen zu pusten. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich sogar dazu in der Lage euer Tempo zu drosseln-“ Schmunzelnd blickte er seinen Freund an, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Aber meine Kraft wird niemals ausreichen um euch von eurem Kurs abzubringen, Misha. _Nicht wenn du es nicht zulässt.“_

Misha nickte wie in Trance, machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf ihn zu und dann noch einen, schwankte ihm entgegen, als wären seine Beine zu schwach um ihn zu tragen. Jensen überbrückte die Distanz, ließ zu das der Andere die Arme um seine Taille schlang und sich halt suchend an ihn schmiegte. „Ich möchte-“ „Nur als kleine Warnung, sag besser nichts, dass mit „ _Ich möchte_ “ anfängt und mit einem „ _dass du das Pferd bist_ “ endet, denn falls du das tust werde ich dich treten, wie eben jenes Tier es tun würde. Alles Klar?“ Misha lachte überrascht auf, sein Atem kitzelte die empfindliche Haut an seinem Nacken. „Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen.“ Er löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung und blickte in die dicht bewimperten, grünen Augen. „Ich möchte dich küssen, Jensen.“ Sanft glitt sein Daumen über den vor erstaunen leicht geöffneten Mund, dann ließ er seine Hand in den Nacken des Dunkelblonden wandern und zog ihn zu sich herab. „Wenn du etwas dagegen hast, dann sag es mir bitte.“ Wisperte er gegen die bebenden Lippen und wartete atemlos auf seine Reaktion.

 

 

<BAMM-BAMM-BAMM>

Sie zuckten zusammen, als wären Schüsse gefallen und stießen hart mit ihren Köpfen aneinander. „Au, verdammt! Alles okay?“ Misha nickte, schielte unbehaglich auf die offene Schlafzimmertür und fühlte sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, als sein Vater ihn beim _Lesen_ erwischt hatte. Mit einer Hand in seiner Hose. Seitdem schloss er immer ab. Eigentlich. Sie lauschten einen Moment, doch als es still blieb, huschte ein schüchternes Lächeln über Mishas Gesicht. Mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen griff er nach Jensen und-

**< BÄMM-BÄMM-BÄMM> **

Die dünne Holztür bebte unter der Wucht des stakkatoartigen Hämmerns. Jensen Augen sprühten Funken, als er vollkommen angepisst in Richtung Tür marschierte und zischte: „Egal wer dahinter steht, ich werde ihn _töten_!“

**< BÄMM-BÄMM-BÄMM> **

„Hey, **Misha**?“ Der Dunkelblonde blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf den Schatten, der sich unter der Tür hindurch schob. Dann drehte er sich um, die Augen weit aufgerissen und formte mit seinen Lippen: _Jared? Was zur Hölle?_ Misha schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und hob in einer absolut konfusen Geste die Arme.

„MIIISSHHAAA! Bist du wach? Hallo? Komm schon! Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu an Jensens Tür zu klopfen. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war seine Stimmung noch mieser als deine.“ Kurze Pause, dann in einem etwas vertraulicheren Tonfall: „Ich will nicht zu ihm gehen, du weist doch was für ein Arsch er sein kann, wenn er schlechte Laune hat.“ Jensen hob eine Augenbraue, dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und nickte zustimmend. Misha presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund um das Kichern abzudämpfen, während Jensen Jared imitierte. Derweil ging das Hämmern an der Tür fröhlich weiter. „Hör auf mich zu ignorieren und lass mich endlich rein! Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen! Du wirst schreien vor Freude!“ Stille. Etwas angefressen: „ **Hey**! Ich weiß dass du da bist!“ Schwere Atemgeräusche. „Okay langsam komme ich mir echt _bescheuert_ vor. _Misha?_ “

„Wow, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung das der Große dermaßen hartnäckig sein kann! “ Flüsterte Jensen und grinste. „Du lässt ihn besser rein, bevor er die Tür aus den Angeln reißt.“ Misha ging zur Tür, doch Jensen hielt ihn zurück. „Ähm, nur damit es hinterher keine Beschwerdebriefe regnet, eine kurze Frage: Soll ich mich im Bad verstecken oder doch lieber ganz traditionell im Kleiderschrank?“ „ _ **Du versteckst dich überhaupt nicht!**_ “ Zischte Misha plötzlich gar nicht mehr so gut gelaunt, stolzierte in Richtung Tür davon und ließ einen dümmlich grinsenden Jensen zurück.

Er hörte ein leises Schaben und dann ein klicken als die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Misha hatte sie kaum geöffnet, da hörte er Jareds vorwurfsvolle Stimme: „Na endlich! Hätte ich geahnt das du einen so festen Schlaf hast, hätte ich mein Megaphon mitgebracht.“ Das brachte ihn einen grimmigen Blick von seinem Gegenüber ein. „Gott bewahre, diese arrhythmische Klangtherapie, die du meiner Tür verpasst hast war unerträglich genug.“ Jensen prustete vor Lachen und Jared sah Misha fragend an. „Er ist hier? Bei dir?“ Seine Wangen färbten sich rosa als er etwas verlegen murmelte: „Darf ich euch gratulieren oder wäre das seltsam?“ Der Schwarzhaarige spürte Jensens brennenden Blick im Nacken und bedauerte seine Worte noch ehe er sie ausgesprochen hatte: „Ja es wäre…ziemlich seltsam, vor allem da es keinen Grund gibt uns zu gratulieren.“

Jareds traurig geflüstertes „Oh..“ schwappte dumpf von der Tür zu Jensen herüber und dieser fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte man seinen Kopf mit Watte ausgestopft. Betreten sah er auf seine Füße, schluckte mehrmals, kämpfte gegen die schmerzhafte Enge in seinem Hals, seiner Brust. _Ganz ruhig, er braucht Zeit! Er hat dich darum gebeten. Du hast doch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Misha etwas anderes sagen würde oder?_ Nein hatte er nicht. _Aber warum tat es dann so verflucht weh?_

Jensen räusperte sich, schüttelte das Gefühl ab so gut er konnte und hob sein Hemd auf. Es war zu Boden gefallen, als Misha ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe es anzuziehen, knüllte es lediglich zusammen und klemmte es sich unter den Arm, dann ging er zur Tür. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen Jared, du siehst wieder ganz zauberhaft aus!“ Neckte er seinen besten Freund beton fröhlich, um die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen zu überspielen. Jared verstand den Wink und ging darauf ein: „Ja du auch, übermüdet und ungewaschen steht die ziemlich gut!“ Jen grinste: „Da du es gerade erwähnst, ich werde schnell rüber gehen und unter die Dusche springen. Sehen wir uns dann beim Frühstück?“ Er wollte zwischen Misha und dem Türrahmen hindurch schlüpfen, doch der Braunhaarige Hüne stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Jensen stutzte und sah zu ihm auf. „Wollt ihr denn gar nicht wissen warum ich hier bin?“ „Ach ja, richtig du sagtest etwas davon das ich schreien würde vor Freude oder so ähnlich. Also, warum bist du hier?“ Schaltete sich Misha ungeduldig ein, sich der Nähe zu Jensen nur allzu bewusst.

Jared atmete tief ein und erklärte dann so zügig es die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Mund und Gehirn zuließ: „Ich habe mit Sebastian gesprochen-“ „ **Oh nein!** “ Unterbrachen ihn seine Kollegen augenblicklich synchron. „Doch!“ „Jared, warum lernst du nicht aus deinen Fehlern? Hast du ein Problem mit deinem Langzeitgedächtnis?“ „Mein Gott Jensen, jetzt lass mich doch aussprechen!“ Sein Kumpel zuckte die Achseln und bedeutete ihn mit einer Geste Fortzufahren. „Sehr schön, herzlichen Dank. Also wie gesagt, ich habe mit Sebastian gesprochen und ihm ist es sehr unangenehm diese Gerüchte über uns“, - er nickte in Mishas Richtung, sah ihn aber nicht an- „In die Welt gesetzt zu haben. Deshalb haben wir uns etwas überlegt, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute, nun sagen wir mal, auf ein anderes Gesprächsthema lenken wird.“ Jared grinste über das ganze Gesicht, seine Augen funkelten in freudiger Erwartung, als er ergänzte: „Und das wollt ihr unter gar keinen Umständen verpassten. Glaubt mir, das wird so-“ „Ist ja gut! Komm runter! Von deinem Herumgehüpfe wird einem ja schwindlig!“

Jensen fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und sagte: „Eure kleine Parade wird noch einen Moment warten müssen, denn ich brauche jetzt wirklich ganz dringen eine Dusche und Misha bestimmt auch.“ Als die Beiden ihn darauf hin nur sprachlos anstarrten, wurde ihm erst die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Aussage bewusst. „I..Ich meine, getrennt. Jeder in seinem Zimmer. In seiner eigenen Dusche. Ist doch klar!“ Jareds Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Kommt schon! Ernsthaft?“ Zischte Jen und Misha nickte übertrieben. „Was? Ach zur Hölle damit. Ich gehe und ihr-“, er bedachte beide mit einem ernsten Blick, der keinen Widerspruch duldete- „Bekommt besser eure Gesichtszüge in den Griff bis ich wieder zurück bin!“ Kurz bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss viel rief er noch: „Wir treffen uns unten an den Fahrstühlen!“

Obwohl sich Jensen beeilt hatte, war er trotzdem der letzte der eintraf und deshalb hörte er auch nur noch die abschließenden Worte, einer überraschend ernst gemeinten Entschuldigung. Dann nahm Sebastian Misha in die Arme und drückte ihn kurz an sich, bevor er aufblickte und Jensen zuzwinkerte. _Dieser verdammte Franzose!_ „Also dann meine Damen, bereit für den großen Auftritt?“ Zwitscherte Sebastian und schaute lässig in die kleine Runde, bemerkte den beunruhigten Blick den Jensen und Misha wechselten und fragte: „Was denn, du hast ihnen nicht gesagt was wir vorhaben?“ Jared schüttelte den Kopf das die langen Haare flogen und kicherte fast schon hysterisch: „Nein.“ Sebastian lachte und begann damit sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, als Jared ihn ernsthaft nach Luft ringen ermahnte: „Aber denk dran! Keine Ständer am Frühstückstisch!“


	12. Fangirl Mania

12 Fangirl Mania  
  
  
„Oh bitte, ich habe zwar so einige fragwürdige Vorlieben, aber das hier zählt definitiv nicht dazu.“ Er zwinkerte. „Also keine Sorge, das Einzige was in den nächsten 30 Minuten steigen wird ist die Raumtemperatur.“ Die Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen, begann er das Hemd mit der Sorgfalt einer Mutter zusammenzulegen. „Die Raum..temperatur?“ Stammelte Misha verwirrt, die Brauen fragend erhoben, während Sebastian sich die Schuhe abstreifte. Der Franzose schnaubte, zog sich die Socken über die Füße, schüttelte sie halbherzig aus und schmiss sie in Mishas überaus verständnisloses Gesicht. „Ja, weil ich so verdammt heiß bin. Meine Güte!“ Er seufzte theatralisch, stemmte seine Hände in die Seiten und musterte seinen Kollegen. „Wenn man sich bei dir auf eine Sache verlassen kann, dann darauf dass du ein Händchen dafür hast gute Witze zu ruinieren. Hör. Damit. Auf.“ Etwas betreten bückte sich Misha um die Strümpfe einzusammeln und überreichte sie ihrem Besitzer wie eine Friedenspfeife. „Ich ähm… das… tut mir Leid? Ich wollte nicht-“ „Schon gut, schon gut.“ Unterbrach ihn der Blonde und winkte ab. „Tut mir den Gefallen und geht rein, ja? Damit ich mich mental auf meine Rolle vorbereiten kann.“ Jared gluckste ein: „Alles klar.“ Und zog Misha und Jensen am Arm hinter sich her. „Halt! Stopp!“ Jen sträubte sich gegen den festen Griff, deutete hinter sich und flüsterte heiser: „Warum zur Hölle hat er keine Hose mehr an!?“ Sebastian deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, offenbar war er noch in Hörweite, denn als er sich wieder aufrichtete zwinkerte er verschwörerisch und schnurrte: „Geduld, mein Freund. Geduld!“   
  
„Ich glaube ich verbringe den restlichen Tag auf meinem Zimmer. Ich befürchte wir erleiden gleich ein kollektives Trauma.“ Sie hatten den Speisesaal kaum betreten da hörten sie Sebastian laut fluchen: „So ein Mist und wer hilft mir jetzt bei der Dekoration?“ Jensen schüttelte sich, zog ernsthaft in Erwägung abzuhauen, sich einzuschließen, egal wo. Stattdessen raunte er nur: „Oh Gott, das ist auf so viele Arten falsch.“ Er sah zu Misha, suchte nach Unterstützung, doch der zuckte nur die Achseln und ließ sich auf eine Bank sinken. Angespannt saßen sie da, die schweißnassen Hände zwischen die Knie geklemmt und warteten auf das Unvermeidliche. Und dann geschah es. Die Zeitspanne die sie gehabt hatten um sich der Situation zu entziehen war ungenutzt verstrichen. Sebastian stolperte in das Restaurant. Nackt. Abgesehen von den Sahnehäufchen die seinen gesamten Körper zierten, seine Intimsphäre aber leider nur unzureichend verbergen konnten. Es war grauenhaft. Die Sahne schmolz, tropfte von seinen Brustwarzen, lief über seinen Bauch und vereinte sich mit der klebrigen Masse die sein Geschlechtsteil schmückte. „Oh Gott bitte, lass ihn untenrum frieren, bitte.“ Flehte Misha rau und fixierte seinen Kollegen mit Schreckens geweiteten Augen.   
  
Sebastian schwankte bis zur Mitte des Raumes und sah sich um. Drehte sich so oft um die eigene Achse, bis einem vom Zusehen schwindlig wurde. Schockierte Laute mischten sich mit lautem Jubel, als die Anwesenden auf den Mann aufmerksam wurden. Einige wandten entrüstet ihre Blicke ab, andere zückten ihr Handy, niemand stand auf um den Saal zu verlassen. „Josselin?“ Eine letzte Drehung, dann taumelte er rückwärts gegen eine stämmige Küchenhilfe, krallte sich halt suchend in ihrer weißen Schürzte fest und schrie: „Josselin bist du hier?“ Er schluchzte laut und verzweifelt fragte die entsetze Frau die er umklammerte: „Hast du meine Josselin gesehen? Gerade eben war sie noch da und dann - Puff!“ Er machte eine unbeholfene Geste mit seiner freien Hand. „Verschwunden!“ Die Küchenhilfe schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, das ihr Haarnetz verrutschte und ihr einige dunkle Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. „Nicht? Oh welch ein Jammer ich dachte-“ „Sir!“ Bellte eine rauchige, autoritäre Stimme. „Ich muss sie bitten die Dame auf der Stelle los zu lassen und mich zu begleiten!“ Sebastian drehte sich langsam um und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem Security Mitarbeiter wieder. Einem Gorilla ähnlicher als einem Menschen, hatte er sich angeschlichen und hinter ihm aufgebaut. Er war groß und Muskulös, seine Augen waren dunkel und von einer intelligenten Schärfe die nicht ganz zu seinem Berufstand passen wollte. Seine Haare waren kurz und dunkel, mit vereinzelten grauen Strähnchen. Ein echter Silberrücken. Sebastian schluckte.  
  
„Ich suche jemanden.“ Erklärte er, als wäre dies die Antwort auf alle Fragen, die durch die Köpfe eines jeden zu ratterten schienen. „Entzückend. Würden sie mir bitte verraten warum sie sich unbekleidet in diesen Räumlichkeiten aufhalten?“ Der Schauspieler ließ die Küchenhilfe los und musterte den Gorillamann mit schräg gelegtem Kopf. „Wir hatten gerade ziemlich heftigen Sex.“ Er stutze und kratzte sich am Kopf, deutete verwaschen auf sein Gegenüber. „Also nicht sie und ich. Daran würde ich mich erinnern. Sie haben einen verflucht durchtrainierten Körper, hat man ihnen das schon mal gesagt? Sicher hat man das.“ Der Blonde trat zwei Schritte zurück, sah unauffällig hinter sich und fuhr im Plauderton fort: „Ich meinte natürlich die gute Josselin und meine Wenigkeit. Sie ist ein ziemlich versautes Flittchen.“ Er grinste vielsagend und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, das Gesicht des Security Mannes blieb jedoch völlig unbewegt. Etwas verzagt rieb sich Sebastian über die verschmierte Brust, nuschelte: „Ja, ist auch egal. Sie war plötzlich nicht mehr da. Ich war besorgt, verstehen sie? Außerdem bringe ich Sachen gerne zu einem Abschluss. Deshalb-“ Der Mann gebot ihn mit einer Geste zu Schweigen. „Sie können hier nicht einfach nackt herumlaufen, sie beunruhigen die Gäste!“ „Ich beunruhige die Gäste?“ Beleidigt sah er sich um und blickte in viele empörte Gesichter. „Was denn, noch nie einen nackten Franzosen gesehen?“  
  
Bürstenschnitt trat beiseite, sagte streng und einen Hauch genervt: „Wenn sie mir jetzt bitte folgen würden?“ Sebastian runzelte die Stirn. „Ihnen folgen? Wozu?“ Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, er blinzelte und packte den Gorilla an seinem akkurat gebügelten Kraken. „Haben sie sie gefunden? Meine Zuckerschnecke? Ist sie hier?“ Fragte Sebastian hoffnungsvoll, während der andere sichtlich angewidert seine Finger abstreifte, etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte und nun deutlich angepisst zischte: „Nein das habe ich nicht! So wie sie aussehen wird sie bestimmt erst in einigen Tagen gefunden. Von unschuldigen Schulkindern. Hinter einem Müllcontainer.“ Sein Gegenüber machte eine Pause, die schwarzen Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Sie kommen jetzt mit!“ Der Mann griff nach ihm, Sebastian wich aus. „Sie sehen recht flink aus, für ihren bulligen Körperbau, waren sie bei der Armee?“ „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Penner!“ Grollte dieser und fletschte dabei seine Zähne. „Gottverdammt.“ Raunte Sebastian, fuhr herum und begann im Zickzack zwischen den Stühlen umher zu laufen, brüllte: „Rachel, Rachel komm zurück!“ Der Gorillamann fluchte etwas in seiner Muttersprache und rannte ihm nach, setzte zum Sprung an als wolle er den fliehenden Schauspieler kurzerhand einfach wegtacklen, doch dieser stieß ihm einen Servierwagen zwischen die Beine und vereitelte die Attacke die für ihn bestimmt überaus schmerzhafte Konsequenzen gehabt hätte.   
  
Der Bodyguard strauchelte, fiel aber zu Sebastians Kummer nicht hin sondern setzte wieder zur Verfolgung an. Inzwischen war der gesamte Saal in Aufruhr, einige waren entrüstet aufgesprungen und hinaus gestürmt, andere lachten lauthals und zeigten mit ihren Fingern auf das Spektakel das sich ihnen bot. Sebastian kroch gerade unter einen Tisch, als der Gorilla zu ihm aufschloss, ihn am Fußgelenk packte und versuchte hervor zu ziehen. Aber der Blonde verkeilte sich, klammerte sich verzweifelt an einem Stuhl fest. Abrupt verstummten alle Anwesenden. Sebastian wusste warum. Er hing mit schmerzhaft gespreizten Beinen in der Luft und gewährte jeden der günstig genug stand extrem tiefe Einblicke. Das Bild einer gestopften Weihnachtsgans poppte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er schauderte. Er war nicht prüde oder so, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber er hatte seinen Stolz und dieser bekam grade einige unschöne Kerben. Dieses Erlebnis würde vermutlich nicht nur die Schaulustigen in die fürsorglichen und ebenso teuren Arme eines Therapeuten treiben. Misha stöhnte verzweifelt, schüttelte seinen Kopf und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen, während Jared vor Lachen von der Bank fiel.  
  
„Hey nicht so grob!“ Verlangte Seb während er in den Polizeigriff genommen wurde. „Kommen sie schon, muss das wirklich sein?“ Der Gorilla bog die Arme des Schauspielers so weit nach oben das dieser vor Schmerz zischte und erwiderte freundlich: „Ja Sir, sie haben sich leider nicht kooperativ gezeigt.“ „Wir können das doch bestimmt anders Regeln.“  Keuchte Sebastian erstickt. „Wie wär’s? Ich habe ihre neidischen Blicke gesehen. Ziemlich beeindruckendes Gerät was?“ Er warf einen schnellen Blick zur Seite, musterte das verkniffene Gesicht des Mannes. „Und jetzt stellen sie sich vor ich hatte mir heute Morgen noch den Busch getrimmt, ihre Eier wären vertrocknet vor Neid.“ Der Bodyguard wurde knallrot. „Kannst mal anfassen, wenn du magst!“ Der Blonde schüttelte seine Hüften, was auch noch die letzten Gäste vertrieb. „Mein Schamhaar, nicht meinen Schlagstock.“ Der Security Mann keuchte: „Sie sind ja krank!“ Der Nackte rümpfte die Nase. „Au contraire! Ich bin bloß betrunken. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied!“ Ein weiterer Mitarbeiter betrat den Raum, kam seinem Kollegen zur Hilfe und gemeinsam führten sie Sebastian weg. Dieser ließ es sich nicht nehmen laut gegen die unsanfte Behandlung zu protestieren und immer wieder nach Josselin oder Rachel zu rufen.   
  
„Ist das gerade tatsächlich passiert?“ Fragte Misha und sah seine Freunde mit großen ungläubigen Augen an. „Oh Gott, der Veranstalter wird ausrasten! Sie werden ihn bestimmt nie wieder einladen.“ Kicherte Jensen, versuchte sich das Lächeln aber sofort von den Lippen zu reiben, als er Mishas bösen Blick bemerkte. „Das sollte Momentan seine geringste Sorge sein, da ihn vermutlich über die Hälfte der Leute wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses anzeigen werden.“ Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete seine Hände und schwieg für einen Moment, dann flüsterte er: „Das war eine richtig bescheuerte Idee.“ „Aber zumindest hat es seines Zweck erfüllt, ihr Zwei-“ Jensen deutete auf seine Kollegen. „Seid sowas von Schnee von gestern.“ Misha schnaubte, starrte immer noch auf seine Hände und murmelte: „Ja, mag sein. Aber war es das wert? Diese Aktion könnte ernsthaften Schaden anrichten. Seine Karriere zerstören. Ich weiß nicht ob-“ „Jetzt mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken okay?“ Jared strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und durch diese simple Zurschaustellung ihrer Vertrautheit, zog sich Jensens Magen zusammen. Seit wann war er ein so unglaubliches Weichei? „Er wird sich da schon rausreden, es als eine Art Live Performance verkaufen.“  
  
Jen fing sich, sah weg und schmunzelte: „Hoffentlich bekommt er keine Anfragen, stellt euch das Ganze mal auf einer Bühne vor. Ich glaube ich könnte den Anblick seiner schwingenden Hoden nicht noch einmal ertragen.“ „Als der Kerl ihn unter dem Tisch hervor gezogen hat, Alter, das war verstörend.“ Ergänzte Jared und lachte, während seine Finger kleine Kreise auf Mishas Rücken malten. Okay. Scheiß auf Zurückhaltung, noch ein verdammter Kreis und Jensen würde ihm den Arm oberhalb des Ellenbogens abreißen und damit solange auf seinen besten Freund einschlagen bis- Andererseits gab es für die Klatschmäuler an diesem Morgen bereits mehr als genug zu berichten, auch ohne dass er den Yeti verstümmelte. Also versuchte er einen etwas subtileren Weg einzuschlagen und starrte Jar finster in die Augen, dann auf die streichenden Finger, zurück zu seinen Augen, die Brauen herausfordernd erhoben. Jared verstand den Platzverweis, räusperte sich kleinlaut und zog sich ein wenig zurück.   
  
„Wollen wir zum Büffet gehen, sehen ob noch was übrig ist?“ Der Große erhob sich umständlich und deutete in Richtung der Essensbehälter. „Ich bezweifle dass ich jetzt noch etwas runter kriege.“ Misha verzog sein Gesicht und machte keine Anstalten seinen Sitzplatz zu verlassen. Jensen stupste ihn mit der Schulter an, stand auf und lächelte: „Na komm, du hast schon schlimmeres gesehen. Ich sage nur-“ „Nein! Tu es nicht!“ Die blauen Augen funkelten vernichtend, Jensen lachte laut und streckte seine Hand aus. Misha betrachtete sie einen Augenblick, dann schlossen sich seine Finger um die seines Freundes und er ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Sie schlenderten hinter Jared her, Hand in Hand, sie hatten den Speisesaal für sich. Die zweite gute Sache die das morgendliche Schauerspiel hervor gebracht hatte.   
  
Sie aßen schweigend, Mishas Hand lag auf Jensens Oberschenkel, ihrer Finger waren immer noch ineinander verschränkt. Der Schwarzhaarige kaute abwesend an seinem Brötchen, genoss das Gefühl von Jensens streichelndem Daumen, das einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen über seine Wirbelsäule jagte. Er sah herüber, betrachtete das Profil seines Kollegen und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Jensen bemerkte den Blick und wandte sich ihm zu, seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Du hast da einen Krümel.“ Jen legte seine Gabel beiseite und strich sanft über die volle Unterlippe. Ihre Augen kollidierten, in ihnen lag dasselbe Verlangen, dieselbe Sehnsucht. „Mish.“ Wisperte Jensen erstickt, seine Finger lagen immer noch auf den weichen Kissen, verweilten viel länger als erforderlich. Der Dunkelblonde ließ sie über den linken Mundwinkel gleiten, fuhr den Kiefer entlang, tiefer. Machte Platz für seine Lippen. Misha strebte ihm entgegen, wollte- „Oh meine Fresse, ihr seid ekelerregend niedlich wisst ihr das?“ Sie fuhren herum, starrten Jared mit identischen Gesichtsausdrücken an. Ertappt, vielleicht sogar ein wenig verängstigt. „Sagt bloß ihr habt in eurem Liebeswahn vergessen, dass ich auch noch mit am Tisch sitze?“ „L…Liebeswahn?“ Stotterte Misha und schob sich demonstrativ von seinem Kollegen weg. „Er hat nur…wir sind nicht-“ „Verkauf mich nicht für blöd, Kleiner. Ich habe Augen im Kopf.“ Jared strich mit seinen Zeigefinger den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse entlang, blickte in die schwarze Flüssigkeit als könne er daraus die Zukunft lesen, er seufzte tief und sah auf. „Ihr zwei- “ Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, lächelte schief. „Ich sollte euch nicht anfeuern, nicht Partei für euch ergreifen und erst recht nicht unterstützen, aber ich tue es, okay? Ich bin Mitglied im Team Cockles.“   
  
„Du bist was?Oh Gott, muss ich mir etwa ein Schleifchen ans Revers pinnen?“ Jensen musterte ihn verständnislos. „Nein. Vergesst es. Was ich sagen will ist, dass ihr euch vor mir nicht verstecken braucht. Ich weiß mehr als euch beiden lieb ist, also hört auf mir etwas vor zu machen, okay?“ Misha blinzelte perplex, aber sein Kollege legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf den Arm, drückte sanft zu. „Ich sehe euch jetzt schon so lange dabei zu, wie ihr euch anschmachten und zu beschissen ängstlich seid den finalen Schritt zu gehen. Ich ertrag es nicht mehr. Ihr wärt ein verflucht schönes Paar. Also bitte, tut mir den Gefallen und fahrt das, was ihr miteinander habt, nicht gegen den erstbesten Brückenpfeiler, ja?“   
  
Sie nickten sprachlos aber dankbar und so synchron als hätten sie es einstudiert. „Sehr schön. Gutes Gespräch!“ Er klopfte sich selbstzufrieden auf die Schulter und  räumte sein Geschirr zusammen. Dann erhob er sich, aber bevor er sich vollständig umdrehte hielt er nochmal inne: „Ach ja, eins noch…ihr solltet darauf achten das ihr etwas Abstand voneinander haltet. Ihr bekommt echt nichts mit wenn ihr so dicht beieinander seid. Auch wenn ich das auf eine verquere Art verdammt putzig finde, sollten wir vermeiden, dass das nächste Gerücht die Runde macht.“ Automatisch rückten sie noch weiter auseinander, lösten ihre Finger und schauten betreten auf ihre Teller. „Fuck, Leute… jetzt guckt doch nicht so. Ich fühle mich als hätte ich zwei tapsigen Welpen verboten die Sofakissen aufzufressen.“ Jared gluckste und trat Jensen gegens Schienbein „Kommt schon, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dem Drang noch widerstehen kann euch die Köpfe zu kraulen. Erspart uns bitte diesen peinlichen Moment.“   
  
Da sie nicht reagierten beugte er sich vor und tätschelte so lange ihre Häupter, bis sie außer Reichweite rutschten. Sie motzen ein wenig und schmissen ihm vernichtende Blicke zu, als er sich sicher war dass sie ihm wieder zuhörten, sagte er: „Ich freue mich für euch. Ganz ehrlich.“ Nacheinander sah er sie an, gab ihnen Zeit die Wahrhaftigkeit in seinen Augen zu erkennen. „Obwohl ich dazu laut offizieller Seite-“ Die Rehbraunen Augen glitten zu Misha. „Gar keinen Grund hätte.“ Verlegen senkte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick. „Aber ich sehe die Veränderung zwischen euch beiden, auch wenn ihr das nicht könnt oder wollt. Was auch immer letzte Nacht geschehen ist, hat euch einander näher gebracht und ich verspreche euch, sobald ihr es offiziell macht bin ich der erste der mit Präsentkörben beladen an eurer Tür läutet. Aber bis es soweit ist, solltet ihr etwas vorsichtiger sein.“ Der Schauspieler betrachtete seine Freunde mitfühlend und ein wenig traurig. „Es wird für einige von uns schwer genug zu begreifen sein, auch ohne dass ihr es ihnen unter die Nase reibt, während ihr noch anderweitig verbandelt seid.“ Er atmete hörbar aus und klatschte in die Hände. „ So! Bevor ich mir noch ernsthaft selbst auf die Nerven gehe, verabschiede ich mich lieber. Bis später.“   
  
Sie sahen ihm schweigend hinterher, warteten bis Jared verschwunden war und wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. „Er ist unglaublich.“ Flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige während seine Finger mit der Kuchengabel spielten. „Ja, aber noch viel wichtiger ist, dass er Recht hat.“ Misha nickte zustimmend, murmelte: „Wie gut, dass wir heute keine gemeinsamen Termine haben.“ Jensen räusperte sich, als sich ihm, aufgrund der unterschwelligen Bedeutung seiner Worte, die Kehle zuschnürte. „Glaubst du wir finden einen Moment für uns? Vielleicht zwischendurch oder… oder heute Abend? Es ist unser letzte Tag und ich-“ „Ich weiß nicht Jensen, vielleicht ist es so ganz gut.“ Unterbrach ihn sein Freund und wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu schauen, während er sich erhob um sein Geschirr weg zu bringen.   
  
Misha wandte sich ab und spürte einen Lufthauch im Nacken. Jensen. Sein Freund war schneller hinter ihm als er hatte blinzeln können. Seine Arme umschlossen ihn so fest, so plötzlich, dass er auf keuchte. Immer dichter drängte sich die Brust des anderen Mannes gegen seinen Rücken, er stöhnte und ließ sich gegen den warmen Körper sinken.  
  
Dieser Moment hatte nichts sexuelles, zumindest für einen von beiden. Es war eher eine Status Abfrage, Jensen brauchte die Bestätigung, musste wissen wo er stand. Welche Bedeutung er hatte. Welche Bedeutungsie hatten, bevor Misha außer Reichweite geriet. „Jen, mach es mir nicht noch schwerer.“ Flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, während er seine raue Wange an die seines Freundes schmiegte und sich dann von ihm löste, als wäre ihm die Nähe zu viel. Schnell stellte er das schmutzige Porzellan auf das dafür vorgesehene Tablett und lief in Richtung des Ausgangs.  
  
Jensen blickte ihm hinterher. Frustriert und enttäuscht rief er ihm nach: „Bitte triff dich mit mir am See, bevor…bevor du fährst.“ Misha blieb stehen, Jensen schluckte. Die folgenden Worte laut auszusprechen kostete ihn unglaublich viel Überwindung. Seine Stimme verkam zu einem Flüstern, aber sein Kollege hörte jedes einzelne Wort. „Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren, sobald du über Vickys Türschwelle gehst. Ich liebe dichMish und ich will nicht bereuen das ich dich habe gehen lassen ohne-“ Misha fuhr herum und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Jensen verstummen. „Es ist nicht Vickys Türschwelle, Jensen. Wir wohnen in diesem Haus. Wir haben es gebaut. Mit unseren Händen. Es ist unser gemeinsames Heimund ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr ich mich darauf freue endlich wieder bei ihr zu sein!“ Jensen taumelte zurück als hätte Misha ihm eines der Küchentabletts ins Gesicht geschlagen.   
  
Fassungslos, mit herab hängendem Kiefer starrte er seinen Freund an. „Wie…wie kannst du das sagen? Wie kannst du… mich küssen, meine Hand halten und mich beinahe vor Publikum bespringen-“ Misha machte einen protestierenden Laut, aber Jensen schnaubte bloß sarkastisch und ergänzte: „Glaub mir, die Beule in deiner Hose war praktisch nicht zu übersehen und wenn du sie nicht aufgrund Sebastians kleiner Einlage, oder des köstlichen Frühstück hattest, dann darf ich wohl annehmen wegen mir.“ Er wischte sich über den Mund, murmelte: „Wie Kannst du mich begehren und gleichzeitig nicht schnell genug von mir weg kommen?“ Der Dunkelblonde schwieg, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und lachte freudlos. „Du kannst es nicht erwarten deine Frau wieder zu sehen? Wieder bei ihr zu sein?“ Jensen hob seine Arme in einer um Fassung ringenden Geste und polterte: „Denkst du eigentlich nach bevor du deinen Mund aufmachst? Wie weh du mir tust?“   
  
Fahrig rieb sich Misha über sein Gesicht, mehrfach, als könnte er sich auflösen, wenn  er es nur oft genug täte. „Ich kann es nicht ändern Jensen. Ganz ehrlich, wenn ich dazu in der Lage wäre, wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte…“ Jensen überbrückte die Distanz, griff nach den zitternden Händen und hielt sie fest. „Mish. Ich verstehe es ja, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, aber-“ „Nein Jen, tust du nicht!“ Grob entwand er sich der Berührung und trat zurück. „Weißt du was ich mir wünschen würde? Hm?“ Er fixierte ihn, die Augen hart und verschlossen. „Ich würde mir wünschen, dass ich die Rolle niemals angenommen hätte. Dich nie getroffen hätte.“ Sein Gegenüber legte die Arme um sich, umschloss seinen Oberkörper damit er nicht auseinander fiel, atmete zittrig und wagte es nicht in die Blauen Eiskristalle zu blicken.   
  
„Ich bin feige, Jensen. Ich wähle immer den einfachsten Weg. Ich kann das nicht. Mich verstecken. Ständig die Angst im Nacken das jemand es herausfindet. Das wir bald die Titelseiten irgendeines Klatschblattes zieren.“ „Keine Sorge, so wichtig sind wir nicht.“ Murmelte sein Kollege und plötzlich wusste er warum ihm Misha ständig diesen Mist um die Ohren schlug. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er sich schämte darauf hereingefallen zu sein. Misha hatte es selbst gesagt, er wählte immer den einfachsten Weg und was war einfacher als ihn zu vertreiben? Ihn so oft und so tief zu verletzten bis Jensen ihm nicht mehr vergeben konnte, sich zurückziehen und ihm dadurch die Entscheidung abnehmen würde? Aber da musste sich der Gute ein wenig mehr einfallen lassen, als sich vorpubertäres Verhalten von einem schlechten Vampir Film abzugucken. Jensen blickte auf, sah Misha fest in die Augen, umschloss sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und Küsste ihn. Flüchtig berührte er die weichen Lippen mit seinen und hauchte: „Ich hätte dich gefunden, Engel. Ob du die Rolle angenommen hättest oder nicht. Irgendwann hätte ich dich gefunden.“ Jensens Mund streifte die bebenden Lippen während er sprach. Er tat es ganz bewusst. Ließ seine Hand in den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen wandern und zog ihn an sich, wartete.   
  
Mishas Atem ging schwer, er keuchte. Der Herzschlag an seiner Brust überdeutlich, ein Zwilligston seines eigenen. Als Jensen seinen Unterleib gegen ihn drängte gab er auf und knickte ein. Stöhnte rau, krallte sich in dem karierten Hemd fest und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Hungrig und wütend. Jensen wollte es nicht. Nicht so. Also steuerte er gegen, sabotierte den Übergriff und legte alles was sein Freund sich zu akzeptieren weigerte, jede einzelne Empfindung in diesen Kuss bis Misha reagierte. Jensen spürte es. Spürte ihn. Sein immenses Verlangen und zog sich augenblicklich zurück. Ließ ihn stehen, wie einen begossenen Pudel und schlenderte lässig auf den Ausgang zu. Spielchen spielen konnte er auch. „Du willst mehr? Dann solltest du dich unbedingt mit mir Treffen, Engelchen!“ Schnurrte er zuckersüß, mit einem Zwinkern in den grünen Augen und dann war er weg.  
  
Misha kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, schmeckte Jensen und stöhnte unterdrückt. Gott verdammt, er war stahlhart und kurz davor ihm hinter her zu rennen um ihn in die nächste Abstellkammer zu zerren. Jensen hatte ihn also durchschaut. Gut, er hatte sich auch nicht besonders clever angestellt. Er lächelte sanft. Er würde sich mit ihm treffen. Konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Dies würde ein weiterer verflucht langer Tag werden, dachte er und eilte zu seinem ersten Termin an diesem Morgen.  
  
~  
  
Er saß auf einem Kunststoff Stühlchen, eingeklemmt zwischen dem weißen Pressspantisch und der Wand in seinem Rücken. Zum Glück litt er nicht an Klaustrophobie, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er etwas ungläubig die lange Schlange betrachtete die sich vor ihm aufreihte. Der Schauspieler konnte das Ende nicht sehen, so viele hatten sich angestellt weil sie ein Autogramm von ihm wollten. Und wie sie auf der Titelseite landen würden! Definitiv. Nach der ersten halben Stunde führten seine Finger den Stift automatisch. Wieder und wieder schrieb er seinen Namen auf DVD Cover, Zeichnungen, Fotos, Kleidungsstücke, Kuscheltiere, selbst genähte Stoffpuppen. Einfach alles auf dem die Tinte hielt. Nur selten wurde die Routine durch kleinere Ergänzungen aufgebrochen.   
  
Misha gestattete sich eine zwei-minütige Pause, schüttelte sich kurz die schmerzende Hand aus, drückte seinen Rücken durch und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Als er wieder aufsah, gefror ihm für einen Sekundenbruchteil das professionelle Lächeln im Gesicht. Er zuckte zurück, blinzelte, fing sich und begrüßte die junge Frau die vor ihm stand freundlich. Er schätzte sie auf Mitte 20, ihr glattes haselnussbraunes Haar glänze in dem gedimmten Licht, erweckte den Eindruck als würde flüssige Schokolade über ihren Rücken laufen. Sie war schön, im klassischen Sinne. Trug unauffälligen Schmuck, kein Make-up. Das brauchte sie auch nicht. Allein ihre Lippen waren in einem dezenten Rot geschminkt. Sie war aufgeregt, auch wenn sie versuchte es zu verbergen. Misha sah die feine Röte die ihre Wangen zum Leuchten brachte und sie noch jünger wirken ließ, als sie war. Nervös fummelten ihre Finger an den Ärmeln ihrer schwarzen Lederjacke, spielten an den kleinen Knöpfen, drehten sie. Vor und wieder zurück. Nichts von all dem war so außergewöhnlich oder gar beängstigend dass er sich erschrecken würde. Der Grund für seine leichte Überreiztheit befand sich hinter den Gläsern ihrer auffälligen Brille. Die grünen, von dichten Wimpern umrahmten Augen. Sie glichen Jensens so sehr, dass er für einen kurzen Twilight Zone ähnlichen Moment geglaubt hatte, sein Freund würde vor ihm stehen.  
  
„Wow, du hast wunderschöne Augen.“ Platzte Misha heraus. Das etwas unfreiwillige Kompliment schien sie ehrlich zu freuen. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, das Grün ihrer Iris funkelte, wurde heller, während sie ihre Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen. „Dankeschön.“ Brachte sie sichtlich überrascht heraus. Nach einer kurzen Pause und einigen schnellen Atemzügen ergänzte sie: „Du auch.“ Misha lachte, ganz unvermittelt und befreit. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Er beschloss dass er sie mochte. Sie weckte seinen Beschützerinstinkt, auch wenn sie in ihrem normalen Alltag vermutlich nicht ganz so hilfsbedürftig wirkte. Sie war taff, sehr nervös, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen durchaus nachvollziehbar. „Was soll ich für dich unterschreiben?“ Fragte er immer noch Lächelnd. Die Frau griff in ihre Umhängetasche und zog ein in Leder gebundenes Buch hervor. Eine Kopie von John Winchesters Tagebuch. Vorsichtig legte sie es auf den Tisch und schob es Misha zu. Dieser runzelte die Stirn, betrachtete die gezackte Narbe welche sich von der Kuppe ihres Zeigefingers über den Handrücken zog und erst unterhalb ihres schmalen Handgelenks endete. Misha wusste, dass er zu lange starrte, wusste dass es unhöflich war und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das Buch.   
  
Er staune, strich mit seinem Finger über das Leder und sah auf: „Hast du das gemacht?“ Fragte er mit kaum verhohlener Bewunderung in der Stimme, während er es langsam durchblätterte, sich Zeit nahm alles genau zu betrachten. „Ja habe ich. War verdammt viel Arbeit!“ „Das ist großartig! Wirklich!“ Sprudelte es aus Misha hervor, während er auf die mit Sorgfalt gezeichneten Sigillen deutete. „Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht?“ Sie schnaubte und winkte ab, ihre Wangen färbten sie eine Nuance dunkler: „Ganz ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung. Viel zu lange!“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin einfach nur froh dass es rechtzeitig fertig geworden ist, damit ihr darin unterschreiben könnt.“ Misha starrte sie einen Moment an, ausdruckslos, verarbeitete die Information und fragte: „Moment. Du…du willst dass wir da unsere Namen rein kritzeln? Entschuldige aber…bist du verrückt? Das geht doch nicht!“ Misha trank einen großen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche und fuhr ohne Luft zu holen fort: „Da kann ich auch im Louvre einmarschieren und der Mona Lisa einen Bart malen. Es gibt Dinge die macht mein einfach nicht. Ich Könnte stattdessen-“ „Nein!“ Unterbrach sie ihn heftig, den Mund zu einer Schmalen Linie zusammen gepresst. „Ich möchte dass du in demBuch unterschreibst. Du musst der Erste sein!“   
  
„O..okay.“ Murmelte Misha, etwas schockiert über den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung. „Klar, ich unterschreibe. Was und wo du willst. Außer auf Körperteile. Das gibt immer Ärger.“ Der Schauspieler zwinkerte, versuchte die Atmosphäre wieder aufzulockern um das Ganze möglichst ohne weitere Zwischenfälle hinter sich zu bringen. Ihr Gesicht wurde weicher, ihre Augen strahlten wie zuvor, aber jetzt kamen sie Misha nicht mehr so schön vor, der Vergleich mit Jensens Augen schien plötzlich unpassend. Da war etwas in ihnen, dicht unterhalb der Oberfläche. Etwas sehr beunruhigendes. Er fröstelte, seine Hand zitterte leicht als er den Stift ansetzte: „Wie heißt du?“ „Ivonne.“ Sie fixierte den Füller, beugte sich vor und zischte scharf und ohne Vorwarnung: „Mit I nicht mit Ypsilon.“ Misha zuckte zusammen, die Mine kratzte über das Papier, durchbrach es beinahe. „Oh verdammt, warte das kann ich retten…“ Der Schauspieler betrachtete fassungslos den leicht gebogenen schwarzen Strich, überlegte fieberhaft und malte kurzerhand ein Herz daraus. Drehte es kurz zu ihr, damit sie sah was er fabriziert hatte und lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Ich sagte dir doch, dass es keine gute Idee ist mich das tun zu lassen.“   
  
Scheinbar hatte er alles richtig gemacht. Die grünen Augen glommen bedeutungsschwanger, verschleierten sich und sanken auf das gezeichnete Herz. Noch während er die Widmung schrieb vergaß er die Sätze die aus der dünnen Feder tropften. Ihr Blick brannte unangenehm auf seinem Gesicht, er spürte die glühende Hitze als sich seine Wangen rotfärben. Nachdem er ihr das Tagebuch endlich zurückgeben durfte, fühlte er sich nackt und bloßgestellt. Doch er blieb professionell und verabschiedete sich genau so freundlich von ihr wie er sie begrüßt hatte. Aber sie ging nicht, schaute ihn nur unverwandt an. Die Schüchternheit war vergessen als sie fragte: „Darf ich dich umarmen?“ Er zögerte, sie sah es. Normalerweise hatte er nicht dagegen, bemühte sich sogar darum im Umgang mit seinen Fans so natürlich und aufgeschlossen zu sein wie er konnte. Aber jetzt? Dieses seltsame Gefühl, als würde ein Insekt über seine bloße Haut kriechen überzog seinen Körper mit einer klebrigen Gänsehaut. Er wischte sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Jeans ab und erhob sich. „Ja, klar. Sehr Gerne.“ Antwortete er für einen Schauspieler nicht sehr überzeugend und ließ es geschehen. Sie drückte ihn an sich, mit mehr Kraft als er ihr zugetraut hätte, seine Hände legten sich auf ihrem Rücken, langsam strich er über ihre Schulterblätter. Misha erwiderte den Druck, spürte ihren rasenden Herzschlag und fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht, weil er sich in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl fühlte. Sie war nervös, hatte vermutlich schon einiges in ihrem Leben durchgemacht und befand sich in einer Ausnahmesituation. Genau wie er. Bevor er sich komplett in seiner Selbstgeißelung verlieren konnte ließ sie ihn abrupt los und wandte sich so schnell von ihm ab das der Saum ihres Kleides um ihre Knie schwang. Sie sah sich nicht noch einmal um als sie den Raum verließ.  
  
~  
  
Irgendwie brachte er die Autogrammstunde hinter sich und nutzte die kurze Pause die ihm bis zu seinem Einzelpanel blieb um spazieren zu gehen. Er mied den Park, lief eine große Runde um das Hotel und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Misha freute sich nicht auf zu Hause, entgegen dem was er Jensen gesagt hatte. Er hatte Angst. Eine scheiß Angst. Wollte sich nicht von seinem Freund verabschieden, wusste nicht wie er mit Vicky umgehen sollte. Ihr sagen sollte, was sich in der kurzen Zeit die sie getrennt gewesen waren alles verändert hatte. Gleichermaßen fieberte er dem Treffen mit Jensen entgegen, rief sich seine Augen ins Gedächtnis und das unausgesprochene Versprechen, welches in ihnen gelegen hatte. Schämte sich. Fühlte sich schuldig und zerrissen.   
  
Vor diesem Wochenende war alles so viel einfacher gewesen. Klar, er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in einen Mann verliebt, obwohl er verheiratet war. Verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit sich Vorwürfe zu machen, in seinem Selbsthass zu baden oder um Jensen herum zu schleichen als würde er auf Zehenspitzen über eine dünne Eisschicht laufen, die einbrach sobald er ihm zu nahe kam. Es hatte weh getan, unglaublich weh getan. Aber das tat es jetzt immer noch, mit dem Unterschied dass er sich nicht länger sicher fühlte. Nachdem er sich eingestanden hatte, dass er Jensen begehrte konnte er sich in seiner Fantasie weitestgehend fallen lassen, da er wusste dass sein Freund niemals mehr als Freundschaft für ihm empfinden würde. Also ging die größte Gefahr von ihm selber aus und das konnte er beeinflussen. Meistens.   
  
Aber jetzt? Es war so nah, so greifbar. Sein Sicherheitsnetz war gerissen, die Eisdecke hatte so viele kleine Sprünge bekommen, bis sie zu instabil wurde um sein Gewicht noch länger zu tragen. Das unausweichliche passierte, Misha brach ein. Geriet unter die Oberfläche, strampelte hilflos zwischen zwei massiven Schollen, schluckte Eiswasser. Drohte zu ertrinken. Aber es gab einen simplen Ausweg. Alles was er tun musste war, zwischen einer der beiden Rettungsinseln zu wählen. Und zwar schnell, denn ansonsten würde man ihm die Entscheidung einfach abnehmen. Er würde untergehen. Allein.   
  
Der Schauspieler atmete tief ein, sog die frische Luft in seine Lungen und hielt sie fest. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, er machte sich und die Beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben kaputt. Zerstreut lief er auf das große Gebäude zu, drehte sich aber einer Intuition folgend noch einmal um und sah die Frau von der Autogrammstunde an einem Auto lehnen. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem Mann. Sie strich sich gerade das lange dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht und lachte, die Narbe auf ihrer Hand trat deutlich hervor, hob sich von ihrer hellen Haut ab. Misha runzelte die Stirn und betrat das Hotel durch den Seiteneingang.  
  
~  
  
Der Schauspieler konnte sich nicht auf sein Panel einlassen, war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Beantwortete die Fragen nur halbherzig und kam sich wie der letzte Arsch vor. Die Fans zahlten eine Menge Geld für diese Veranstaltung, also war er es ihnen schuldig, sein persönliches Dilemma für die knappe Stunde die sie miteinander hatten, auszuklammern. Misha erhob sich von dem Barhocker, ging zu dem kleinen Tischchen auf dem mehrere Flaschen Wasser und einige Gläser standen und goss sich eins ein. Genehmigte sich einen ordentlichen Schluck und wischte sich über den Mund. Die ganze Zeit spürte er ein unangenehmes brennen im Nacken. Er ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, beantwortete eine Frage, während er seinen Blick so unauffällig wie möglich durch den schlecht beleuchteten Raum schweifen ließ und hängen blieb. Da war sie wieder. Das Mädchen. Ivonne. Mit I. Sie starrte ihn unverhohlen an, wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Kam aber nicht nach vorne an das Pult um eine Frage zu stellen. Sie stand einfach nur da, lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand und beobachtete ihn, während ein kleines Lächeln ihre roten Lippen umspielte. Es sollte ihn nicht stören, ihm nicht auffallen. Die Augen eines jeden in diesem Raum waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er war es gewohnt dass man ihn anstarrte, das er im Mittelpunkt stand, aber noch nie hatte er sich dabei so nackt und verwundbar gefühlt. Als hätte sie ihn mit Nadeln aufgespießt und seziert. Es war ein Alptraum. Misha versuchte sich nicht von ihr ablenken zu lassen und sie so gut er konnte zu ignorieren. Erwischte sich aber immer wieder dabei, wie er ihr einen schnellen Blick zuwarf und hoffte dass sie dieses Mal nicht mehr da war. Doch sie war da und blieb es auch, bis seine Zeit ablief und Jim Beaver ihn erlöste.  
  
Herzlich umarmte Misha seinen Kollegen, dankbar das er endlich gehen konnte und verließ die Bühne. Rannte geradewegs zu den Waschräumen, lehnte sich an eines der Becken und bemühte sich seine Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen. Er drehte das Wasser auf, hielt seine Handgelenke unter den kühlen Strahl, ließ es über seine Unterarme laufen und spürte erleichtert dass er sich beruhigte. Seine Hände formten eine Kuhle, fingen das Wasser auf und benetzten sein verschwitztes Gesicht. Er wiederholte diesen Vorgang solange bis er sich etwas klarer, ausgeglichener fühlte. Dann vibrierte sein Handy. Jared. Wollte wissen ob sie zusammen zu Abend essen würden. Mischa tippte eine kurze Antwort, verließ die Örtlichkeiten und machte sich in Richtung des Restaurants auf.   
  
Jared wartete vor der großen Flügeltür auf ihn, der große Mann war unübersehbar und Misha winkte ihm noch bevor er ganz um die Ecke gebogen war. Jensen stand neben ihm, grinste breit als er ihn und seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sein Herz machte einen unfreiwilligen Satz und galoppierte ihm entgegen. „Hey…“ Hauchte er atemlos und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper. Fühlte sich so geborgen, so sicher in den Armen des Mannes, dass er sich einbildete die Kälte der Eisscholle durch die Gummisohle seiner Schuhe zu spüren. Jared räusperte sich, dreimal, dann tippte er Misha unsanft auf die Schulter, eine Braue hochgezogen murmelte er nur ein einziges Wort bevor er sich umdrehte und den Saal betrat: „Diskretion!“   
  
Jensen lachte, löste die sich aus der Umklammerung und legte Misha stattdessen einen Arm über die Schulter. Ganz locker. Ganz freundschaftlich. Fragte unschuldig: „Na, wie war dein Tag?“ Der Angesprochene verzog sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so gut?“ Jensen war besorgt, freute sich aber Gleichzeitig und hoffte das es zumindest Teilweise an ihm gelegen hatte. Zärtlich ließ er seine Hand über den angespannten Rücken seines Freundes gleiten, während sie das Büffet in Augenschein nahmen. Das Restaurant war nur spärlich besucht, vermutlich die Nachwehen des französischen Hoden-Fauxpas. Was Sebastian wohl gerade trieb. Er hatte ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, ihr gemeinsames Panel hatte er alleine durchziehen müssen. Jensen musste die Hand wegnehmen, damit er seinen Teller mit etwas Salat und einem saftigen Stück Fleisch füllen konnte. „Ist etwas passiert?“ Misha war schon bei den Nachtischen angelangt und sah auf, eine Kelle in der Hand an der Mousse au chocolat klebte. „Nein, es war nur ein verdammt anstrengender Tag.“ Er schwieg, ergänzte dann doch nach einigem Zögern: „Und da war diese Frau…“ Er schüttelte sich unbewusst. Jared tauchte hinter ihnen auf witzelte: „Eine Frau? Aus Fleisch und Blut? Sowas sieht man heutzutage echt selten! Wo kam sie so plötzlich her?!“ Niemand lachte.  
  
„Was war denn mit ihr?“ Griff Jensen das Thema wieder auf als sie sich an einen Tisch setzten. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte etwas unschlüssig die Achseln und sah sein Gegenüber an. „Eigentlich nichts. Sie war bei meiner Autogrammstunde.“ Misha knabberte an einem Salatblatt, seufzte und ließ es zurück auf den Teller fallen. „Zuerst war alles hübsch und nett, sie hatte dieses Wahnsinns Tagebuch bei sich-“ „Das Winchester Tagebuch?“ Unterbrach ihn Jared aufgeregt. „Die war auch bei mir! Hab das Herzchen und deine Unterschrift gesehen und deine auch!“ Er zeigte auf Jensen. „Ich fand sie total nett, wir haben uns lange unterhalten.“ Er betrachtete seinen Kumpel aufmerksam. „Ich habe ihr sogar ein paar Tipps gegeben wie sie ihr Buch mit einigen Tricks noch authentischer aussehen lassen könnte.“ Jared schnaubte. „Dann hat sie mir gesagt dass ich mir endlich einen ordentlichen Haarschnitt zulegen soll. Was im Nachhinein nicht ganz so charmant war.“   
  
Er schaufelte sich eine Gabel voller Spagetti in den Mund und fragte: „Alscho wasch schtimmt nisch mit ihr? An ihrer Fischur kann es jedenfalsch nisch geleschen haben, die war der Hammer!“ Jar nickte übertrieben und zwinkerte Jensen zu. Dieser zuckte zurück, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und fauchte: „Echt jetzt? Musst du mich mit Fleischbällchen bespucken?“ Genervt rieb er sich mit einer Serviette über das nun rot gesprenkelte Hemd, Misha sah ihm zu erwiderte beton beiläufig: „Vermutlich bin ich einfach nur paranoid, ich weiß auch nicht. Aber es kam mir vor als würde sie mich verfolgen. Egal wo ich hingegangen bin, sie war da und… beobachtete mich.“ Er machte eine Pause, stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen. „Diese Augen.“ Er schüttelte sich wieder, murmelte: „Es war als würden sie sich in meinen Schädel fräsen.“ Jared und Jensen wechselten einen irritierten Blick. Der Große musterte ihn besorgt, sagte: „Mir kam sie wirklich ganz normal vor. Keine Tentakeln, keine zusätzliche Zahnreihe.“ Jensen kicherte schob sein Bein gegen Mishas und spürte sofort wie der Andere auf die vorsichtige Berührung reagierte. Sich entspannte. Jen grinste ihn an und flüsterte: „Ich denke du bist Momentan einfach etwas überempfindlich. Jeder starrt dich an, Mish. So sind Fans nun mal und wer bist du das du es ihnen übel nimmst? Ich kann es ihnen absolut nicht verdenken.“  
  
~   
  
Sie gingen zusammen zur Abschlusszeremonie, Misha lief in der Mitte, wurde von seinen Freunden flankiert, beinahe abgeschirmt und genoss das Gefühl beschützt zu werden. Obwohl die beiden seine Sorge eher belächelten, als sie ernst zu nehmen, wollten sie dennoch dass er sich wohl und sicher fühlte. Der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte und betrachtete Jensens gelassenes Gesicht, dann tauchte Sebastian am Rand der Bühne auf. Misha ließ die Zwei stehen und lief dem blonden Mann entgegen. „Hey! Ist alles okay? Sperren sie dich ein?“ Sein Kollege lachte schallend und zog ihn beiseite. „Nein! Wegen eines Schniedel-Blitzers?“ Der Franzose blickte ihn pikiert an und ergänzte: „Wenn ich nicht einmal im Monat blank ziehe, ist meine Anhängerschaft persönlich beleidigt!“ Misha wand sich, wusste das Seb auch dann noch Witze machte, wenn er tief in der Scheiße steckte. „Sebastian, die Security und die Gäste… ich glaube nicht das du die zu deinen Fans zählen kannst-“ „Jetzt schon!“ Er wackelte mit einer Braue, dann wurde er überraschend ernst, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ich habe das geregelt, schon im Vorfeld. Ich bin ja nicht vollkommen bescheuert, Schätzchen. Entspann dich okay? Die stecken mich nur in den Knast wenn sie meinen Pillenvorrat finden.“ Scherzte er und schlenderte davon.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Misha aus und sah sich nach den Jungs um, er fand sie etwas abseits von den anderen. Sie schienen zu diskutieren, er näherte sich ihnen vorsichtig, schnappte einige Wörter auf und sortierte sie so lange hin und her bis sie einen Sinn ergaben. Sie redeten über das geplante Treffen am See. Der Schauspieler trat langsam näher, goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein und lauschte: „Was machst du, wenn er nicht aufkreuzt?“ Das war Jared, er klang besorgt. Jensen antwortete etwas leiser, die Überzeugung in seiner Stimme greifbar: „Er wird kommen, ganz sicher.“ „Jen, es gibt Momentan nichts dass ich mir sehnlicher wünschen würde, außer vielleicht mein eigenes Bett, aber du solltest dich mit dem Gedanken auseinander setzten, das der Abend für dich auch anders zu Ende gehen könnte.“ Misha konzertierte sich, versuchte alles um sich herum auszublenden, starrte die Männer inzwischen ganz offen an. Als hätte Jensen seinen Blick gespürt fixierte er ihn plötzlich, sah ihm direkt in die überraschten Augen und sagte: „Dann weiß ich zumindest woran ich bin.“   
  
Sie stellten sich nebeneinander in einer Reihe, legten sich gegenseitig die Arme um die Schultern und sangen lauthals. Jensen war neben ihn, verhielt sich als hatte es den heiklen Moment gar nicht gegeben. Er spürte ihn, spürte jeden Atemzug, jedes tiefe Luftholen, der konstante Druck seine Hand an seiner Seite. Es war pure Folter ihm so nah zu sein, ohne ihn so berühren zu dürfen wie er es sich schon den ganzen Tag über ausgemalt hatte. Misha war ein Nervenbündel, vergas die Hälfte des Textes und gab das mitsingen irgendwann ganz auf. Der Schauspieler sah in die Gesichter der Fans, sah die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen und schluckte als in eine Welle der Empathie ergriff. Ivonne befand sich nicht unter ihnen, was definitiv dagegen sprach dass sie ihn tatsächlich verfolgte. Misha atmete erleichtert aus, froh darüber ihren Röntgenblick nicht ertragen zu müssen, auch wenn er sich deshalb ein klein wenig schlecht fühlte.  
  
Ein leichter Aufruhr entstand als plötzlich jeder jedem in den Armen lag und dann… war es vorbei. Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen die Bühne für die kommenden 12 Monate zum letzten Mal. Jensen sah ihn noch einmal tief in die Augen, lächelte schüchtern, hoffnungsvoll, die Gesichtszüge ein wenig zu angespannt und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Unterhaltung mit Jim.  
  
~  
  
Sein Rücken sank gegen die kühle Fahrstuhlwand, er stöhnte erschlagen, war viel zu müde für die Treppen. Also ließ er sich von dem Lift in sein Stockwerk tragen. Er betrachtete sich in dem hohen Spiegel, müde und abgekämpft starrte ihm seine Reflektion entgegen. Misha verlor sich in der Erinnerung  an die Fahrt mit Jensen. Rief sich ihren ersten Kuss ins Gedächtnis, der inzwischen so surreal und endlos weit entfernt schien. Er musste unbedingt etwas gegen die dunklen Ränder unternehmen, die es sich unterhalb seiner Augen bequem gemacht hatten. So konnte er nicht zu ihrem Date gehen. Date? Date! Er grinste sein Spiegelbild an und befand sich im Geiste schon in Jensens Armen. Aber zuerst brauchte er eine lange heiße Dusche. Gut streichen wir das lang, Hauptsache heiß. Außerdem sehnte er sich nach ein wenig Privatsphäre. Aber auch die würde er unter der Dusche haben und später mit Jensen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und die Vorfreude ließ sein Gesicht wie einen Weihnachtsbaum strahlen, als er den Aufzug verließ.  
  
Misha stand vor seiner Zimmertür, tastete nach der Schlüsselkarte und fand sie nicht. Weder in seiner Linken noch in seiner Rechten Hosentasche. Hinten war sie auch nicht, da steckte nur sein Portemonnaie und in diesem war sie erst recht nicht zu finden. Er stieß frustriert und ziemlich genervt die Luft aus und stieg wieder in den Fahrstuhl, fuhr nach unten zur Rezeption.   
  
Kaum hatte er mit seinem Finger auf die Klingel getippt, huschte auch schon ein grinsendes Mädchen aus dem Nebenraum. „Mister Collins!“ Rief sie freudig aus. „Was kann ich für sie tun.“ Flötete sie und zwinkerte keck. Misha lächelte schwach und sagte entschuldigend: „Ich fürchte ich habe meine Schlüsselkarte verloren, hätten sie vielleicht-“ „Aber selbstverständlich! Dauert nur einen klitzekleinen Moment.“ Sie war Fünf Minuten verschwunden, dann tauchte sie wieder auf, mit der ersehnten Karte in der Hand. „Hier, bitte sehr.“ Er nahm sie entgegen, murmelte ein „Danke.“ Und lief wieder zu den Aufzügen.   
  
Der Schauspieler sprach ein kleines Gebet und ließ die Karte in den Schlitz gleiten. Als sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete dankte er Gott und trat ein, ließ sich von innen gegen das Holz sinken und ächzte erschöpft. Das Grinsen kehrte zurück, eilig trat er sich die Schuhe aus, zog sich Hemd und T-Shirt über den Kopf und schlüpfte aus seiner Hose. Misha betrat das Schlafzimmer, suchte sich frische Klamotten raus und legte sie auf das zerwühlte Bett. Seine Hand glitt über die Laken, kurzerhand ließ er sich hineinfallen, deckte sich zu und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen das Jensen benutzt hatte. Atmete seinen Duft, inhalierte ihn tief und seufzte zufrieden. Er genehmigte sich zwei Minuten, dann wurde die Gefahr dass er einschlief zu groß. Misha umschlang das Kissen mit beiden Armen und stutze, als seine Finger auf Papier stießen. Er zog einen zusammengefalteten Zettel unter dem Kissen hervor, faltete ihn auseinander noch während er sich aufsetzte. Es waren nur wenige, nicht von Hand geschriebene Zeilen:   
  
Misha, ich möchte dass du weißt wie sehr ich die liebe. Wir gehören zusammen. Bitte verschließe dich nicht vor diesem wunderbaren und einzigartigen Geschenk. Du bist die Luft die ich atme, wenn du dich mir verwehrst, ersticke ich. Meine Liebe zu dir bereitet mir körperliche Schmerzen, doch ich bin mehr als bereit sie zu ertragen. Weil ich weiß dass es sich lohnen wird. Seit heute weiß ich es. Weiß dass du dasselbe für mich empfindest. Du musst sie verlassen, damit wir beide zusammen sein können. Ich flehe dich an, gebe sie auf,andernfalls du wirst es bereuen…  
  
Er las den Brief noch einmal und zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Jensen würde doch nicht? Nein. Der letzte Satz klang wie eine Drohung. Seine Haut begann zu kribbeln als er sich unruhig in dem Zimmer umsah, geöffnete Schubladen und Schranktüren. Aber das musste nichts heißen, das konnte er selbst gewesen sein. Ganz bestimmt. Die feinen Härchen an seinen Unterarmen stellten sich auf, als er mit zitternden Händen nach dem Kissen griff und es anhob. Er stieß die angehaltene Luft zwischen seine Zähne hindurch und keuchte erstickt. „Oh nein, nein…“ Wisperte er und barg das kleine Äffchen in seinen schweißnassen Handflächen. Zerschnitten und zerfetzt. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Überreste seines Kuscheltiers und schloss vorsichtig seine Finger. Jensen hätte das niemals getan, niemals. Er wusste was es ihm bedeutete. Wusste wie viel ihm daran lag. Wusste wie sehr es ihn versetzte, wie sehr es ihn ängstigte.  
  
Doch wenn Jensen es nicht gewesen war, wer dann? Wer hatte sich dann heimlich in sein Zimmer geschlichen um ihm diese Botschaft da zu lassen? Panisch peitsche sein Blick umher, scannte die Räume, suchte nach weiteren Spuren des Eindringlings. Fand aber nichts. Misha begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Er würde nicht mehr duschen gehen, er wollte weg von hier. So schnell wie möglich. Nachlässig zog er sich wieder an, schmiss Kleidungsstücke, Laptop und Handtücher in seinen Koffer. Das Äffchen stopfte er in einen Waschlappen und legte diesen zu Oberst, versuchte den Deckel zu schließen und versagte. „Verdammt.“ Hauchte er mit bebender Stimme und kniete sich auf das Gepäckstück, drückte und zerrte so lange an dem Reißverschluss bis er sich endlich schloss. Dann sprang er auf, zog sich die dünne Jacke über, griff nach dem Koffer und rannte los. Misha stieß die grellrote Tür zum Treppenhaus auf, dachte an ihre Lippen und stürmte nach unten, vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin und Angst. Feige. Er war so ein verfluchter Feigling.   
  
~  
  
Erst nachdem das Flugzeug gelandet war, konnte er wieder befreit Atmen. Er stand am Kofferband und wartete darauf dass sein Gepäckstück endlich auftauchte, als sein Handy abrupt zu vibrieren begann. Misha zog es aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete die Nachricht. Las sie so oft bis die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwammen, ließ das Gerät fallen bedeckte seinen Mund mit den Händen, schluchzte gedämpft und sank in die Knie.   
  
Er hatte es versaut. Hatte es vergessen. Ihn vergessen. Jensen.   
  
Wie lange hatte er in der Kälte gestanden und vor Anspannung gezittert, während er auf ihn wartete? Vollkommen vergeblich? Wann wurde ihm klar, das Misha nicht mehr kommen würde? Wann hatte Jensen eingesehen, dass sein Freund ihn versetzt hatte, obwohl er sich so sicher gewesen war das er ihn noch einmal letztes Mal treffen würde? Misha hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, hatte in ihnen gelesen wie in einem Buch. Die Liebe, das Vertrauen darauf, dass er den richtigen Weg wählte. Dass er sich zumindest dieses eine Mal für ihn entschied. Aber er war geflohen, davongelaufen ohne ihm den wahren Grund seiner überstürzten Abreise zu nennen. Ohne es zu erklären. Ohne sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
Misha wimmerte und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Weinte inzwischen vollkommen hemmungslos. Kümmerte sich nicht um die irritierten Blicke, auch nicht um die Menschentraube die sich um ihn herum bildete. In diesem Moment zählten bloß vier unschuldige Worte. Vier Worte die ihm das Display immer wieder zuzuflüstern schien. Vier Worte die Misha mehr schmerzten als jede Beleidigung die Jensen ihm hätte an den Kopf werfen können.   
  
Vier Worte die ihn würgen ließen. Vier Worte die alles zerstörten.   
  
Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung.  
  
Jensen hatte los gelassen. Aufgegeben. Viel zu schnell.


End file.
